The Involuntary King and Queen
by Vira9494
Summary: Rated for violence, language, and lemon. A SessKag pairing. R&R! [Completed!] One minute the two are fighting against each other in a battle, and suddenly they wake up next to each other, a married King and Queen of a castle! Can they fall in love here?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, Vira here! This is my first Inuyasha fic. I just got done writing my Kenshin fanfic, so here I am. A few things before we get started:

1) Nope! Don't own Inuyasha! *cries*

2) This fic will probably have some lemons. Unfortunately, ff.net does not allow lemon stories anymore. But as most of my other readers know, I simply put the unedited version on my website. There won't be any lemons for a little bit though. But when there are, I'll tell you, and you guys can just go to my website in my profile to read it (if you want). ^__^

3) If any of you readers are confused about ANYTHING, please don't hesitate to ask. I won't lash out at you or anything, hehehe.

That's about all! Story time! ^^ Enjoy:

~~~***~~~

It seemed like an ordinary day. No really, it had. But that's not really saying much, considering what I go through almost every moment of the week. On a regular basis, I travel through time into feudal Japan. My transporter? It's in my well. My. Well. That's what I use…seriously!

…But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Let's start at the beginning of my story: We were wandering though the forests, looking for shards of the Shikon jewel, right? The usual. Inuyasha and I happened to be on bad terms from some stupid argument or another that day. Anyways, I was leading everyone in the direction I sensed the fragments like normal. As it turned out, Inuyasha's full-demon brother, Sesshoumaru, was the current owner of such fragments. As Jaken had explained to us, "Lord Sesshoumaru had to slay five huge demons to find these! That lazy half-demon did NOTHING!" Of course, Inuyasha had become enraged over this remark, and, naturally, the two brothers began to battle. I certainly wasn't surprised—the two couldn't SEE each other without bickering!

The rest pretty much happened in a blur. Inuyasha prepared to use the wind scar. At this point, I suspected something—Sesshoumaru knew what power the wind scar had, yet he still chose to fight? It didn't make sense, but like a fool, I said nothing to Inuyasha about this…maybe if I wasn't so mad at him, I would have. As he began to strike with the wind scar, I felt something grab me by the waist. I looked down, and gasped. It was a CLAW! My eyes traveled to the source—Sesshoumaru. In all likelihood he had slain some demon and took its stretchable arm for his own. I thought this all in milliseconds as the arm began to quickly reel me in. Soon I was face-to-face with him.

"Let's see how my brother likes THIS." He whispered to me. I looked around just in time to see Inuyasha's wind scar attack rain down. I gasped. He was using me as a shield!

The last thing I heard was Inuyasha's anguished cry of my name, and then I lost all feeling.

~~~***~~~

I awoke.

My eyes were sleepy, as if I had just come from a long nap. But that couldn't be, because I remembered being hit with Inuyasha's attack, falling against Sesshoumaru's chest (as much as I despised the thought), and swimming in an endless black void. I remembered that, and where I was at the time. But…this place…

I looked down. Apparently I had been sleeping in a bed. But not just any bed—this one was the grandest I had ever seen. The blankets were exquisitely woven, and the sheets were made of a very expensive-looking silk. My eyes traveled down and widened in surprise. The room I was in…a bedroom? It seemed to stretch for miles. Various portraits were hung on the walls, and to the left was a gigantic pair of windows. Finally, I looked down…and gave a short shout. My clothes…were gone? I was naked!?

"Where AM I!?" This place was not familiar at all. Before I could do anything more, I froze suddenly, as I felt something next to me in the bed stir.

Okay, I was officially freaked out.

Slowly, I turned to look at whoever it was. The person had long white hair…Inuyasha? Suddenly, the person gasped, and quickly sat up, looking at me.

"YOU!" We both cried at the same time. It was Sesshoumaru!! And he was…he was…naked as well! By a natural reaction we both averted our eyes. We had attempted to quickly get out of the bed we had apparently shared together, but because we were in such confusion, we got ourselves tangled in the many blankets. Somehow—SOMEHOW—I had pulled on one of the blankets that he was attached to, and he kinda…well…ended up on top of me. We looked at each other's eyes, very close.

Awkward, huh?

It lasted for a moment only, because in a frustrated growl Sesshoumaru leapt away from me. He looked at me with as much shock as I had felt. We were both speechless. Quickly, Sesshoumaru grabbed a blanket in order to cover himself, but he did this a second too slow, for I accidentally looked and saw that during our entanglement against one another, he had become involuntarily aroused. He scowled and turned his back to me.

"What magic is this?" Sesshoumaru said aloud. The question appeared to be for no one in particular, but I knew it was directed towards me. The problem was, I didn't know, either.

"HUMAN!" Was he talking to ME!? "What have you done!? Where did you take us!?"

"HEY, I don't _appreciate _being called that, okay!? I HAVE a name you know, it's Kagome." Can you blame me for having one too many feathers ruffled? I mean, here's this guy that tries to kill my friends whenever he has the chance, and now I wake up somewhere (naked!) in bed with him, and he addresses me by the word 'human'! "And I don't know WHY you're looking at ME, I had nothing to do with this. Do you think I WANT to wake up in a strange bed next to you?"

Uh oh. Was that last part a mistake? He turned to look at me for second angrily, then quickly turned back. "…Kagome, then." He said after a few moments of silence. "Where are we, and how did we get here?"

"…I don't know." I said quietly, with a tone of despair.

Before we could talk any further, there was a knock at the door. "I'm sorry if I have awoken you, your Highnesses." A voice said on the other side. "However, your breakfast is waiting."

~~~***~~~

We sat together on the bed in silence.

"…Wha…What did he just…call us?" I stuttered.

In a blur, Sesshoumaru leapt away and looked out the windows. "…We're in a castle." He said flatly. "From our perspective you can see directly into the gardens, which means this is the Royal Bedroom." He looked casually at me. "…Which means we must be the King and Queen of this place."

I gasped. "You mean…you mean, we're MARRIED!?"

He chuckled. "It appears so."

"But…but how is this possible?" Suddenly, I noticed something about him that I had overlooked earlier. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, why is your arm…er, why is it there? What happened?"

He looked at it. "Yes, I noticed it earlier. Apparently my arm has grown back. I cannot explain why."

Okay, this was TOO weird. Somehow, some way, Sesshoumaru and I ended up as the King and Queen of some castle, and his arm magically reappeared? What the heck was going on? "Well," I said, "we might as well get ready and eat whatever's for breakfast. Maybe we can figure something out…"

He nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru walked over to a nearby closet and began to dig inside. "Ridiculous-looking garments, all of them." He mumbled. Finally, he pulled out a navy-blue robe with light-blue patterns on it. He moved to what was apparently the bathroom to try it on. I nodded slowly and rose to try on my outfit. Admittedly, my choice of clothes I had available were of equal bad taste. After a while of deciding between bad, bad, and worse, I chose a velvety-red robe with gold threading. I went behind the massive bed and tried it on. It was just a little too tight around the waist. Were Queens _supposed _to wear everything too tight or something? After I was done, I stepped out and hurried outside. In the hallway, a woman whom I supposed was a servant of some sort greeted me. She looked at me with happiness.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome!"

I looked around, then back at her. "W-Who, me?"

She laughed. "Who _else _around here is named Lady Kagome?"

I sighed, and nodded slowly.

She looked back at the door I came from. "My lady, where is His Highness? Is he still getting ready?"

I looked at her. "Er…you mean Sesshoumaru, right? I think he'll be out soon."

The servant looked around the hallway, then moved closer to me and whispered, "So…? Do you think this time might be the one, my Lady?"

What? I stared back at her. "I'm not sure…I follow…?"

She gave me a confused look. "What I mean is…Lord Sesshoumaru and my Lady have been trying to have a son for years. Do you think this night might have been the one for you?"

My eyes widened. Is THAT why when I woke up in that bed both of us were without clothes!? But…but we didn't DO anything, right? At least, I didn't remember anything (thank goodness). I mean, I would KNOW if we did something like that, right? The servant must've took my look of disgust for anger, because she said quickly, "I'm sorry, my Lady. It was not my place to ask." She hurried away. At that moment, Sesshoumaru appeared from the room.

I looked at him and struggled not to mutter a chuckle. His clothes did not suit him at all. Sesshoumaru looked like an entire different person. He scowled at me, for I must've been staring at him for some time now. "…What?"

"Nothing—nothing!" I replied quickly.

"…I'm going to eat the breakfast the man mentioned earlier." He said with no emotion. He began to walk away, then looked back at me. "And make no mistake, human. I have no intention of playing the role of your husband while we're here." And with those words, he went down the hallway.

I fumed. Who did he think he WAS!? And…and WHEN did he get the impression that I WANTED to be his wife, anyways? "I didn't _choose _this to happen!" I said aloud. That egoistic jerk! Why couldn't he understand that unless we worked together as a team, we would never get out of here? It was probably his fault we were in this mess, anyways! I sighed, and moved down the hallway slowly with sadness.

"MOMMY!!" A small voice cried out and latched onto my leg. This caught me by surprise. I looked down and saw a young girl holding onto me. "Mommy, you're awake!" She cried gleefully.

What the heck!? Was I this child's _mother? _"Er…er…" I stuttered in confusion. Who was this? She didn't look anything like me, at least. "Um…hi there."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere. "C'mon Mommy! You need to have breakfast, right?"

Dazed, I nodded, and she pulled me into a gigantic dining room. The table had an array of food, filled with many plates. Sesshoumaru looked at her with astonishment. "Rin…is that you?"

She laughed playfully. "You're funny, Daddy! Of course it's me!"

I overheard him muttering "Why does she call me that?" He turned to her and said, "Don't you have something to do? Go play with the other children so I can actually get around to eating…"

She smiled and nodded. Rin leapt from her place and went away. I stood there, dumbstruck. Sesshoumaru sensed my thoughts and said without looking at me, "Do not look so confused. She has the human scent, but no demon in her. She does not smell like you, either. Rin is not a child of either of us in this world." He paused to take a bite of toast. "…By blood, at least." He added.

Adoption, I concluded silently. I wondered what the exact circumstances were. In the end, I decided it didn't matter, only the knowledge that Sesshoumaru and I did not share any children by blood here. I sighed and sat down to eat. It was only until after I put a forkful of food into my mouth that I realized just how hungry I really was.

After the breakfast, with the ever-awkward silence of me on one end and Sesshoumaru on the other, I left the table and went to the bedroom I had started out in. No one could blame me for being in such a depressing mood, right? Sighing, I moved from the door slowly to the balcony outside the window. After a few moments of looking down to the (admittedly) beautiful gardens, I thought about everything that happened the previous day.

~~~***~~~__

_"Hi Kagome!" I turned around and waved half-heartedly to some friends who were passing by. School had just let out, and I was pretty tired. The day was mainly spent with me trying to hopelessly catch up in my studies. Wearily, I dragged myself home._

_Grandpa greeted me at the door. "Well look who's home! Miss Kagome!"_

_I gave a weak smile. "Hi Grandpa."_

_He looked at me. "Kagome, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh…you know. School." I collapsed onto a nearby chair._

_"Ahh…" He nodded in comprehension. "Will a trip to the feudal era make you feel any better?"_

_I laughed a little. You see what my life is like? "I don't know Grandpa…maybe."_

_"Well, stay for supper, hmm? I think we're having pasta."_

_I smiled. "Sure." From that point on, I worked endlessly on all my make-up homework, even through dinner. Finally, I gave up when I got to a particularly hard math problem. I remembered crawling up to bed and going to sleep…_

~~~***~~~

Suddenly, I snapped out of the past and noticed a presence in the room. "Mommy, can we go walk around the castle for a bit?" I turned and saw Rin standing there.

I smiled. The fact that someone was calling me 'Mommy' now still greatly freaked me out, but I suppose I would just have to deal with it for now. "Okay, er…Rin. We can go for a walk if you want I guess."

She cried gleefully and took my hand. She was, I admitted, starting to grow on me.

Unfortunately, when the two of us walked out into the hallway, we were met by Sesshoumaru. He stared at our hands together, and then looked at me. "…Why is she with you?"

I stiffened. "We're going to go for a walk, Sesshoumaru. Around the castle. If you would like to join us-"

"-I'd rather not." He said coldly.

"FINE." I said with an equal amount of ice.

Rin sniffled a little. "Mommy and Daddy aren't _fighting, _are they?"

I gave her a smile and a reassuring pat, to which Sesshoumaru scowled at. I ignored him and was about to turn away with Rin, when a man approached me.

"My Lady!" He wheezed, out of breath. "Finally, I have found you! Why aren't you at your daily archery practice?" He turned to Sesshoumaru with equal surprise. "And why are _you_ here, my Lord? You're supposed to be at your negotiation meeting with the other lands!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him angrily. "Can't you SEE my family and I are trying to go on a walk?"

Whoa.

The man quickly bowed. "Apologies, my Lord. I will make the…cancellations." He walked away in a hurry.

I stared at him. "How…unexpected of you."

He growled quietly. "Just don't get the-"

"-Wrong idea, human." I mimicked him. "I know, I know. Let's just go on the walk already, okay?"

He frowned, but said nothing. The three of us turned and walked away. I smiled to myself, thinking silently that Sesshoumaru might not be as bad as he appeared to some people.

Hehe, don't worry; he'll warm up later on. R&R please! Hope you all liked it, and I am most definitely NOT done. I always have a policy that I won't update unless I have enough reviews. That way I know you guys want more! ^__^ See ya later! (hopefully)


	2. The Familiar Faces

Ahh, another chappy update. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming. ^___^ A/N:

1) Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

2) This computer has been acting really weird, please forgive me if I disappear for a lil' bit…

And now, the story:

~~~***~~~

We went through the hallways and past the rooms. It took us awhile to navigate through it all. Everyone kept giving us questioning looks when I asked how to get somewhere, and answered with "You go there every day, Lady Kagome!" or "Surely you are ill! Shall we fetch a doctor for you?" Eventually we made out way outside. I later found out the reason that Sesshoumaru decided to travel with us—he needed to move around the castle to gain clues about why we were here, so Rin and I were his cover-up. I sighed at this reason, but smiled for Rin's sake, though…I couldn't help but wonder if he was just saying that to not look like a big softie. It didn't really bother me, especially because he was always three steps behind us on our journey.

Suddenly, he stopped. I looked back. "Er…something wrong?"

"This place…" He said, in the voice that was meant to no one in particular, "…I am the only demon residing here."

We looked around. "Are you…sure?" I asked timidly.

His head snapped right. "No, there is one other. The smell is faint, but…" In a flash, he was up in the air, leaping away.

"HEY!!" I cried out. After a moment I turned to Rin. "C'mon sweetie, we're going to see where Daddy's going, okay?"

She smiled happily and nodded, so we took off. My heart pounded. Who was the demon Sesshoumaru sensed? Was it...him? After all, Rin was here, so why couldn't he? And the others? I bet everyone else was here…we just needed to look, right? I promised myself that as soon as we got to the bottom of what Sesshoumaru was up to, I would try and find everyone else.

~~~***~~~

We found Sesshoumaru standing in front of a small cottage. He noticed we had approached, but said nothing. I peered at the door into the place. All in all, it seemed like a pretty ordinary home.

A hand tugged on my robe. "Mommy, I'm (yawn) tired…"

I looked down. "Okay Rin, you know your way back, right?" She nodded slowly, and I let her go. Then I turned back to the cottage.

Before I could say anything, Sesshoumaru shouted out, "Hear me, residents of this place! Show yourselves immediately!"

Silence.

I looked at him angrily. "You didn't have to say it like THAT, you know. I don't blame them if they NEVER come out, whoever it is."

"Lady Kagome? Is that you!?" A familiar voice said behind the door. It opened, and out came Miroku. "My Lady! To what do I owe the honor of your lovely presence?" He looked at Sesshoumaru sharply, as if that last statement should not've been said in front of him. I chuckled. As if he'd _care._

"Er…but where are my manners?" Miroku quickly went down on his knees and bowed. "My Lord, I cannot imagine _why _you would trouble yourself visiting a lowly monk of the castle, but I am honored nonetheless."

I groaned. "You know, that's really not…necessary."

Sesshoumaru looked at the door to the cottage. "There are two more here, are there not? I requested that all residents here come out. I fully expect my request to be fulfilled."

Miroku laughed nervously. "Two, my Lord? Surely you must be mistaken…only I and one other live here."

"It's no mistake, monk. I am never wrong about these things." He paused to extend his claws. Miroku got the meaning. I felt like I should've done something to stop the nonsense, but I knew I was powerless against a full-blooded demon.

Miroku sighed heavily. "You are…right, my Lord. Nothing could deceive you…" He turned to the cottage. "Please! Come out! His Highness requests it!" After a moment two figures appeared in the doorway. One was Sango, and the other was the full-grown form of Kirara. Sesshoumaru looked at both of them indifferently. Miroku bravely stood in front of them. "My Lord," his voice sounded like a plea. "I know that you do not approve of her kind, but she is my wife and I have no where else to take her! Please let us stay!"

I gasped. Was he talking about Sango? Were the two…_married _in this world!? I recalled their behavior towards each other in the world I was familiar with. From what I could tell, Miroku had often…"advanced" upon Sango, which she instantly turned down with a quick slap. My impression was that Miroku tried, but they would truly never be together. But in this world, things were probably different. Sesshoumaru and I, after all, were apparently married. My thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's voice.

"I am not concerned with whatever you are talking about. I simply wished to view the demon here, that is all. Now that I have done what I came here for, I will take my leave." He turned and left without saying another word to us.

~~~***~~~

"Lady Kagome, are you SURE you would like to sit in here for a few minutes? This place is far from suitable for Your Highness."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it—relax. Now please, tell me about your story."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but Sango said softly to him, "No, let me." Miroku nodded and she cleared her throat. "My Lady…if I may speak freely." I nodded. "Very well, I shall tell our story. As you probably can tell by my clothing, I am from the demon-slayer village. Or…was. One day, my entire village was annihilated because of Naraku's treachery."

I looked at her with wide-eyes. "D-Did you say…Naraku!?"

"Yes, My Lady and His Highness must be quite frustrated with him at this point, especially since we have heard the latest peace negotiation with his land failed." She balled her fists in anger. "Please, Lady Kagome, do not waste any more time trying to talk peace with Naraku. It is a fruitless effort!"

I nodded slowly, hoping to at least _look _like I knew what she was talking about.

"Anyways," Sango continued, "I was the sole survivor of my entire village. I…I had nowhere to go. But then…" She smiled at Miroku. "Miroku, the kind monk, appeared. He assured me I could stay here. However, there were two major problems. To be technical, there was one other survivor besides me—Kirara." As if on cue, the cute, small version of Kirara jumped onto her lap. She smiled. "As you know, Lady Kagome, this land is strictly demon-free, except for Lord Sesshoumaru, and even _he _wasn't always the case. Only with your permission could he live here, which you obviously gave since the two of you were in love and later to be married. Miroku thought the same could be done with Kirara. You remember, my Lady, how he walked down into the castle one day and asked for your permission…?

Of course I didn't remember doing that, but I nodded anyways, dazed. Besides, I was too much disgusted with the short story Sango gave just now about Sesshoumaru and I.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, as you remember, didn't put up much of a fight either." Miroku said. "As I confronted him about it, he knew that you wished it, and so it would be. I think you, Lady Kagome, had warmed his heart tremendously." He paused for a moment, and then added, "But when I saw him just these few moments ago, it was as if he was another person from the one I saw that day. His heart has frozen up again." Miroku looked at me suddenly and bowed his head. "I am sorry, my Lady." That was out of my place to say-"

"-No, that's okay." I assured him. "Sango, please continue."

She nodded. "Anyways, Kirara was the first problem—I was the second. Because my origins were from the demon-slayer village, naturally Lord Sesshoumaru did not take too well of us. I doubt that he was all that sad when her heard what happened to our village. Obviously he would never let me stay in this land. So, Miroku and I did the only thing we could—he let me stay here in this house. We had hoped my presence here would go unnoticed, but today…His Highness saw me. And yet, he did nothing, even though it was clear where I had once belonged. Neither of us understands, my Lady. Do you think you have any light to throw on the matter?"

I blushed. "Er…I really couldn't say…I mean, your guess is as good as mine, right?" I decided to stop there. They'd have to be complete oblivious oafs to not suspect anything!

Miroku eyed me. "My Lady, are you ill? Surely you would know more about your own husband than _that_…"

I panicked. Should I tell them…? On the one hand, they might think I had gone crazy, but on the other hand, they could possibly help me find a way out of here. I decided to take the risk. "Um…well actually…" I began. Oh MAN, how was I supposed to explain all of this, anyways? Even _I _didn't fully believe it. "Miroku, Sango…this is not my true world. In the place I live, I'm not a Queen; I'm just a schoolgirl. I help my friends fend away demons. You two help. And Sesshoumaru…is one of our enemies. I…I have no idea how to really act like someone in a royal family. Somehow Sesshoumaru and I were warped here from a battle we were in. I suppose…that's why he's different somehow to you, because this place is not his true home, either. We don't belong here, and I know it sounds crazy to you guys, but…well, it's the truth." I took a deep breath and waited for their reaction.

It was what I hoped for. Miroku nodded and sipped some tea like he always did. He chuckled. "It would…explain a few things."

Sango, however, was not as comprehensive on the subject. "I…do not fully understand I have heard about the famous Kagome and the infamous Sesshoumaru for years. Are you saying that those memories never existed?"

I shrugged. "I guess what I'm saying is…none of this exists. Oh, you all are real enough. But not here. Somehow, our roles have been changed and we have been placed into a new setting."

Miroku continued to chuckle. "Is it just coincidence that you have been assigned the role of a Queen and the wife to Lord Sesshoumaru? Was this not as random as one might think?"

"…Just WHAT do you mean by THAT!? I happen to think the guy's a big jerk where I come from!" I sputtered at him crazily. He smiled and nodded, so I gradually calmed down. "Hmm…by the way, where exactly are the others?"

They exchanged glances, and then looked at me. "Who are you talking about? We don't know any friends of yours."

"C'mon…try and remember! Where's Shippo, for instance?"

Sango gave me a puzzled look. "What an odd name! No, I have never heard of anyone with that name."

I sighed heavily. "So then…you wouldn't happen to know a person named Inuyasha, would you…?"

They shook their heads. "Neither of us recall meeting someone by that name." Miroku said.

"Okay, well…thanks." I looked back at the door. "I suppose I should be getting back to the castle now."

I waved and turned to go, but Sango stopped me. "Wait for a minute." I looked at her. "You are truly not from this world. Naturally, you want to go back to your original home, right?" I nodded. "Well then, Miroku told me once about a wise woman named Kaede. Perhaps she can be of some help.

I gasped. "Kaede is here as well?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, and from what I have heard, she has just come into retirement from being your personal advisor in the castle for your younger years. She is surely the person you should seek for help."

"Then I shall do that. Thank you, both of you." They smiled happily and nodded. "But before I go…" I turned to Miroku. "Miroku, please, if you don't mind…show me your hand."

He looked at me with surprise but held his right hand up. "Yes, it's just as I thought…"

"…What is it?" Sango asked.

"In the world I come from, Miroku's hand has a hole in it, which he calls his Wind Tunnel. Here, though, his hand is just fine."

He thought about this for a little, and then said, "A hole in my hand…how peculiar."

After thanking them again, I left and started thinking. One thing was for certain: everyone was here; I would just have to find them. But that would require time—I would have to talk to Kaede and gather clues. I also needed to learn more about this place. For now, though, I was ready for lunch. I just hoped no one would be asking me to do anything that was a Queen's job—_I _certainly wasn't able to carry it out.

When I made it back, the guards immediately questioned _why _I was all by myself, completely unguarded. I quickly told them not to worry about it and hurried inside. In the enormous dining room, I saw Sesshoumaru looking out the window quietly. I walked up to him.

"Well?" I said to him. "Did you find anything?"

He looked at me with no emotion, then back at the window. "Are humans always this inquiring?"

I turned a shade of red. Ooo, if only I had my arrows…"Look, we're in this together, aren't we? If we don't work as a team we'll never go back!"

This time he looked at me straight. "You seem to have gotten the impression that I _want _to go back. I cannot imagine where you got that idea." I stared at him. Then it began to dawn onto me. Sesshoumaru had his arm back, didn't he? Why _would _he choose the other world over this? But…did that mean he _wanted _to be a King? And…and…married to me? I shook that last ridiculous thought out of my head and said nothing to him.

For a moment we stood there together looking out the window. Soon after, though, a man who ran into the room interrupted us. "Your Highnesses, I am sorry to intrude upon anything, but a matter has come up that requires your direct attention. Please go and wait in the throne room."

I sighed. It figured that eventually I would be required to do some sort of duty that a Queen does.

~~~***~~~

After Kagome left, Sango moved over to Miroku and took his hand gently. She examined it casually. "Hmm. There doesn't appear to be anything odd about your hand, just like she said."

He looked at her with surprise. "Of course! My hand has been like that my entire life!"

She nodded. "Yes, I know. Still though…I can't help but wonder what connections that world has with this one. She mentioned that where she came from, you and I help her slay demons. I wonder what our relationship is like there, Miroku?"

He chuckled and grasped her hand. "It's probably good, Sango. It's probably…good."

Review Responses:

AnimaPrincess: Aww, my first reviewer! Glad that you like it, hopefully this chapter will be good too…

bOa_BoA679: Hehe, yeah it does have some funny moments that's for sure. You think Sesshoumaru is a little out of character? I was afraid he might be…I tried!! Heh. Tell me in what way and maybe I can fix it…

Vixen-of-fire: Glad you think so! ^__^

Satu-Chan: *hugs* Yay, a regular from my Kenshin and Kaoru fic…glad you could make it *hands out some chips* Your guess might be right…but then again it might not…who knows? =D

xypherscompany: Lol, okay, okay! Hope you like this chappy!

The Fallen Angel of Death: Haha I wouldn't worry about Rin too much…but yeah I suppose that _would _be really weird. Can you IMAGINE having Sesshoumaru as a father!? Heh heh!

Rencarnated Soul: I'm glad you think I should continue ^__^ Um, there will be lemons but not until later…I mean, I can't just have them…you know…right when they land in this world, right!? Lol.

bubbley-girl: Well they ended up there…er, I mean, you'll just have to find out! =D Hope you enjoy the update.

young-gurl-15: Oh dear…I'm sorry if it's confusing for you, please tell me what you're confused on and I will be able to help. Of course, some of the stuff in here will be self-explained in later chappys.

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thanks, beginnings are always the hardest *sigh* Glad you like it!

Teru04: Thanks! *blush* Hope you can read this new update.

Elementsofmine: Gaaah, I know, it's been a little bit, but chapters don't grow on trees you know! ^__^ Don't worry though, I'll keep going.

Fiorella-sama: *sweat* Ahhh, I know…gomen…it takes time though! Hope you enjoy it.

…And I guess that's all. R&R!! More to come! Hope you all will be happy over this chappy! Arigato, ja ne! ^______^


	3. The Conflict Between Lands

Hey everyone! ^^ Time for another chappy update for this fic! Thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate it! A/N:

1) STILL I don't own Inuyasha…but just you wait…hehehe…

2) A lot of my reviewers have been saying that I need to update faster. Some say that I need to write longer chapters. What you MUST understand, dear readers, is that I cannot do both. I'm having trouble as it is! I can either update faster but with shorter chappies or update slower with longer chappies, but not both. Please remember, these things take a long time to write.

…Gaaahhh, enough of that. Story time! ^____^ Hope you enjoy!:

~~~***~~~

"But…but I didn't eat any lunch yet!"

Sesshoumaru and I, amongst about a dozen guards, walked down the hallways to the throne room to see about whatever problem needed our attention so badly. I knew for a fact that whatever it was, I definitely would have no answer for it. Here, I didn't know anything about anything! Would Sesshoumaru know better than me? I stole a glance at him. Yes, he could definitely pass off as a King. But I didn't know if I could do the same as a Queen of this place!

"Please hurry, Your Highnesses." One guard urged us. "We don't have any time to waste."

We were led into a room that seemed to be entirely sparkling out of some sort of precious metal or another. Above your heads was a beautiful chandelier that hung proudly. Under our feet was a luscious dark-green colored carpet. This carpet led up to the two thrones at the other end. Wonderful draperies were on either side. I tried to maintain my role and not gaze in wonder at all before me, like I was seeing it for the first time.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the throne like he owned the place (although I suppose he _did_). I, on the other hand, was a little reluctant to sit down with him, but finally did anyways, if only to stop the guards from practically throwing me up there in everyone's haste.

A woman quickly approached us and bowed. In each of her hands was a small velvet pillow with a crown of each of them. "My Highnesses," She muttered, "here are your crowns."

I looked at mine. Hmm…it wasn't _too _fancy or anything. It was the shape of a rose vine made of gold, and in the front it parted with two rosebuds. I guessed I could stand wearing it. We took them and put the crowns on. In less than 15 seconds after we did this, the door to the room burst open. Among some more guards there was some sort of man that had the characteristics of a samurai. He had a sad look on him. When they stopped walking, they bowed. The guards stepped aside. The man spoke.

"My Lord, my Lady." He began in a serious tone. "I'm afraid yesterday…there was a break-in inside this castle. We are certain the burglar was from Naraku's land. Thankfully, my men were able to stop anything from being stolen, but the thief managed to escape us." He bowed again. "I'm…sorry."

"What did the thief try to take?" Sesshoumaru inquired, ignoring the man's bow. I marveled at him—he really _did _fit the role of a King.

"Why, our half of the Shikon jewel, naturally. We are…still trying to figure out just how the burglar managed to arrive unnoticed in the most highly-guarded place in the whole castle."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see."

I cleared my throat. "Please, I would like to see our half of the jewel right now." I couldn't _believe _the Shikon jewel was here as well! Maybe it was our key home! I _had _to see it for myself.

But the samurai shook his head. "I am sorry, my Lady, but the area that the Shikon jewel-half is being guarded may still be unsafe. As soon as my men are finished with their inspection, you may go and look at it if you wish."

I nodded sadly. "That may be…for the best."

"Emperor Naraku strongly denies any involvement with this recent theft, but as you know, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome, he is not to be trusted. He suspected we would not believe him, so…" He turned his gaze to the door. "…He has sent an ambassador over here to set things straight."

"That's right." A voice said suddenly. A figure appeared at the door.

I gasped. It was Kagura, Naraku's evil wind sorceress!

She took out her fan and started to swish it back and forth against her face lightly. Sesshoumaru recognized the fan as well and immediately rose. "Guards!" He shouted. "Quickly! Take the fan away from her!"

But it was too late. As the guards sprinted towards her, Kagura swept her fan at them, knocking the guards to their feet. She laughed. "That one was just a warning. The next one will be meant to kill!"

I stood up. "Kagura!" I shouted angrily at her

"No." Sesshoumaru said next to me. "Stay back, Kagome. _I _will fight her." He walked down the steps and faced her. Inside, I smiled. He really _did _care about me. Deep down, Sesshoumaru wasn't so bad. He even remembered my name! "Finally," he continued, "I get to have a little fun around here."

Kagura smiled. "An assassination of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome with surely please Emperor Naraku. I don't know _how _you two know my name or that my fan is actually a weapon, but I don't care. Now…die!" She pulled back her fan and rained wind upon Sesshoumaru. He dodged this attack and leapt up to her, his claws raised. She ducked and fired a gust of wind so strong that it knocked Sesshoumaru to his feet. I was about to enter the fray, even with no weapon, but suddenly she turned to me. "Hmm…" Kagura looked up. "That's a lovely chandelier you have. Such a _pity _if it were to fall down, wouldn't you say?" With one movement, she sent wind up to it so sharp that the metal holding everything up actually cut. It hovered in midair for a second, and then she moved her arm straight at me. The chandelier flew over.

Sesshoumaru looked up. "Get _DOWN!_" He shouted at me. Like lightning he leapt up and slammed into me. We both narrowly escaped the chandelier as he flew past and crashed into the end wall. Sesshoumaru was about to run at Kagura again but the guards arose and cornered her.

"Hear this!" Kagura shouted. "Your day will come soon enough! Emperor Naraku's reign will pass through this land!" She took out one of her leaves and escaped.

The rest of the guards came to. Sesshoumaru got back onto his feet once more and walked to the throne. The samurai entered the room a few moments later. "I'm sorry, my Highnesses. We weren't able to catch her. Shall we send an ultimatum to Emperor Naraku?"

"No." I said. "We don't need a war yet, right? Besides, among all the fighting of a war, Naraku would probably find a way to escape. There HAS to be another way—I'm sure once Naraku has been taken out of power things will become better."

The man nodded. "Very well." He looked around. "I suppose that is all that required your attention. You may descend your thrones if you wish."

We nodded and rose. All guards bowed. As we walked down the samurai gave us a confused look. "My Highnesses, have you forgotten the tradition set inside this castle? A King and Queen leaving their thrones must grasp each other's hand to show the bond. The ceremony goes back for years. Surely you know this?" Sesshoumaru and I looked at each other sharply and blushed. I was expected to hold _his _hand? In order to save face and pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary, we slowly crept our hands closer to each other's and took it reluctantly. I supposed it wasn't SO bad—his nails were definitely something to avoid, though. I wonder what Inuyasha would think about this. We finished walking down the carpet, so we parted. After Sesshoumaru and I handed off our crowns, a bumbly man came through the guards and announced that dinner would be ready shortly. I sighed. It felt like it was just lunchtime!

The two of us waited in the dining room. I stood, looking outside the window. Sesshoumaru approached me and looked outside as well. Finally, he said quietly "You were very successful playing the role of a Queen this afternoon." He continued to watch outside. "You handled things…well."

I stared at him. Wasn't that a compliment? From…Sesshoumaru!? I had no idea he was capable of giving them, and didn't exactly know how to respond, either. "Th-thanks. You were great too." I mumbled stupidly. But could you blame me? It was SO unexpected!

"And," he continued, "you have a very soft hand. I had no idea human skin could be like that." He looked at me then, with no facial expression as always. "…But don't take that the wrong way." Sesshoumaru added.

I smiled faintly. Were my hands _that _soft? I didn't think so, but compared to a warrior such as he with all those calluses, they might have been. I didn't get a chance to think about it more though, because our food was brought out and it was time to eat.

~~~***~~~

After dinner, I went to the castle's library. My original intention was to find some reading material to pass the time. But as I worked my way though the countless aisles, I figured this was a good of a time as any to read about the history of the castle and any clues that might lead the way home. I paged through such books as "The Twenty Year War" and "Tragedy: The Assassination of our 15th King" and I even found an atlas for the land. I sighed and finally pulled out a book that was about my apparent family history here. After leafing through a few pages, I must've fallen asleep. I started to remember about things that happened before this all started…

~~~***~~~

_The phone rang._

_Terrific, I thought. Especially when I was JUST getting to sleep, too. I felt for the phone by my bed and picked it up._

_"…Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver._

_"Hi Kagome!" A cheery voice said on the other end. "Are you feeling better? I saw you at school today!"_

_"Wha…what?" I rubbed my eyes. What time was it anyways? I looked at the clock. 9:07 PM!? I sighed heavily._

_"It's me, Hojo!" I groaned slightly. He just wouldn't give UP. "Listen, are you doing anything tomorrow…? Maybe you and I could do something, like get some lunch or watch a movie at the theater! After all, it's Saturday tomorrow, right? Well…what do you say, Kagome?"_

_My mind raced. Tomorrow, of course, was the day I planned to go to the feudal era like always. I needed to come up with an excuse fast! I mean, it's not like I wanted to hurt this guy's feeling or anything. "Well, um…" I started, "I can't, because…well, my family and I are going on a vacation then." That was the worst excuse yet!_

_"Hmm, really? Where to?"_

_"Er—oh, well…you know…it's a, tropical place for…my diseases. Heh heh."_

_"Oh."_

_"It's um…nothing personal of course. Er, believe me, I'd like to! You're a great guy, Hojo, really." Uh oh. Did I just say something I shouldn't have? Did I just give him false hope!?_

_The voice brightened again. "Well thanks, Kagome. I guess I'll see you when you get back, right?"_

_"Oh, um…I'll see you at school, okay? Bye!" I hung up quickly and sighed. The boy was practically a stalker! Couldn't he EVER take the hint that I wasn't interested!?_

_Well, I certainly wasn't going back to sleep, so I dragged myself out of bed and went downstairs. I noticed some books I had left from studying, so after getting a drink I sat down and leafed through the pages. My brother was playing some sort of video game as usual. Very distracting on my part._

_"Whatcha doin' sis?"_

_ I groaned at his annoying presence. "I'm trying to study for school. You should try it sometime if you want better grades instead of playing these stupid games." Could you tell I was cranky? TWO bothersome males I had to talk to in ONE evening!_

_"HEY! This isn't just some 'stupid game!' This just happens to be one of the highest best-selling fighting games ever! The characters have lots of cool moves, the dialogue is excellent, the blood is detailed, the graphics-"_

_"-Whatever. Go outside or something, okay?"_

_I could tell at this point he wasn't listening. As he continued to ramble on and on about all the outstanding qualities the game had, I crept back to my room with the books. I looked at the clock. It was now 10:15. Knowing that I could never pull an all-nighter, I went into bed again and fell asleep._

~~~***~~~

My dreams burst and scattered away when I heard a woman noisily enter the royal library. "Lady Kagome!" She cried. "We have found him! We have found the thief who nearly took our half of the Shikon jewel!" I looked up and recognized her as the maid I had talked to on my first day here. She reached me and tugged on my arm. "My Lady, please wake up! Come and see him so we might decide what course of action to take and what a fitting punishment might be for the thief!" The maid exclaimed to me.

Despite the groggy mood I was in, I sat up and let her lead the way to whoever it was. Deep down inside, I had a strong suspicion that I knew this thief in the other world. So far mostly everyone seemed to be here playing one role or another, why would this be a different case? The only question left—was the thief going to be a friend or foe towards me? And to Sesshoumaru? It appeared we had an equal amount of say here. What if he approved of whoever it might be and I didn't? Which one of us would win?

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Maid," I asked, "is the thief a demon?"

She nodded. "Although…he doesn't look particularly strong." She said. "I don't understand why Emperor Naraku would want to send HIM, of all the demons."

I thought to myself for a minute. Surely she wasn't talking about Inuyasha? Of course, he wasn't as strong as a full-demon, but he held his ground—at least, in the world I knew. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't break into palaces and steal stuff…right? Right?

We walked down several hallways, and several steps. We went deeper and deeper inside the castle. "We're going into the jail cells, My Highness." The maid explained. "Even though the demon looked weak enough we decided to take no chances. Don't worry though—he's quite harmless in the cell we put him in." I nodded. After we walked down some more steps it began to dawn onto me just how gloomy this place really was. There were no windows that shone light through—only measly torchlights every few feet. Everything around us was stone cut just like in traditional castles, and the air was damp. All in all, this was NOT a pleasant place to stay in, and I could only imagine what kind of spiders and insects made a home of this place.

Finally we came to the end of the steps. "We're underground." She whispered. "This portion of the castle is the new addition as you requested, my Lady." She took a key and unlocked a magnificent wooden door. Upon opening it, I saw rows and rows of jail cells, full and empty alike. Throughout the room were guards, heavily armed with weapons, patrolling the place. They saw me walking down and nodded politely to us. Up ahead I saw a group of men. Among them was Sesshoumaru.

The guards saw me approaching and mumbled to themselves. My pace quickened and I cried out  "What? Who is it? Who's in there!?" Did I STILL believe it was Inuyasha in there!? I hurried forward.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw me coming. He had an astonished look upon his face. I heard him bend down to face the guards and say to the men, "I thought I told you not to summon her down here. This is a matter that she shouldn't be concerned with."

I walked up to him angrily. "HEY, I'm the leader of this castle TOO, you know. I have just as much of a right to be here as you do, Sesshoumaru!" I shut up suddenly, and my ears perked up as the mumbles began among the men, questioning how strong our 'marriage' really was. Tediously I ignored them, blushing. What did _I _care what they thought about us, anyways!? There never WAS a relationship between us to begin with! I smiled triumphantly and turned to the jail cell in question. I peered inside.

It was dark. At first, I saw nothing. After I checked every inch of it I finally spotted a small figure on the floor. He was huddled up. I quickly concluded it definitely was NOT Inuyasha. Suddenly he stirred. I jumped back slightly, and by a stroke of bad luck, fell against Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Please!" A voice squeaked within. "Please let me out of here! I was…I was tricked! Emperor Naraku deceived me! Please believe my word. I speak the truth!" Wait a minute…I recognized that voice from somewhere! The small figure stepped into the dim light.

…Jaken!?

"…I told you," Sesshoumaru said quietly from behind, "I know Jaken better than you do. I can handle this alone—you need not be here."

I fumed inside myself, but said nothing. "Do whatever you want with him." I mumbled. Anyone who was anyone could hear the disappointment in my voice. It wasn't Inuyasha after all—it was just Sesshoumaru's stupid friend, Jaken. Sesshoumaru shook his head at me. I turned from the jail cell with sadness and anger.

Review Responses:

Satu-Chan: Ahh, don't worry…all that good stuff will come soon enough. In fact a little already happened in this chappy…

Moon-n-Universe Goddess: Thanks, hope you can read this update!

RED DAY: Hahaha, yes I know…well he'll get better, I promise you that.

kitsune-chan3: *sniffle* I wasn't shooting for humor…erm, but hey, whatever works, right? ^__^

Teru04: Thanks! Glad you think so!

Sango: Um…o_O no, not really…but another person is. =D Hehehe…

dark angel-justice: Arigato! I was hoping for that, lol!

DogDemonKinoke: okay okay okay okay okay okay! (etc) ^_^

Fiorella-sama: Aww…thanks! I hope I can keep up with everyone's standards…lol…

The Fallen Angel of Death: Heh heh, if he ever DID think that, his ego would never allow him to admit that…although in this case, I think Kagome was just overly-guessing his thoughts. *shrug*

Robin5791: Oh dear…if you're confused, please tell me on what! Although, I promise, the next chappy will clear some things up (Kaede will explain stuff). Tell me what you don't understand and I can help!

Whoo, I'm tired…thanks for all the reviews! Please read and tell me what you think! He's softening a bit up, ne? ^___^ Bye for now!


	4. The Advise Of A Wise Old Woman

Hi everyone, I'm back for another update. Thanks for all the reviews! The only author note that I really have is that I don't own Inuyasha (*sigh*) so…yeah. Story time! ^_^

~~~***~~~

I stormed out of the cell room in frustration. When I finally reached the top, I saw that it was no longer day. Realizing this, I gasped at a sudden thought. "Kaede! I was going to visit her!" Well, it was too late now. Maybe the visit could take place tomorrow. For now, I was going to bed.

I rummaged through my closet and looked at all the different pajamas I could wear. Most of them had frilly lacey things and were made of pure silk. I winced in disgust. Were _these _what I normally wore to bed? Sighing, I took a green slip (that sadly was the best thing there) and put it on. I began to brush my hair. To my intense surprise, I suddenly heard the door to the bedroom open and shut quietly.

I looked around. It was _Sesshoumaru! _Of _course! _I had completely forgotten in this world we were supposed to share a bed.

He was looking at me sort of funnily. Finally he spoke, saying quietly "Humans appear to have more delicate bodies than I originally thought. You are no exception." I blushed at this remark and looked down to see the slip I was wearing. I realized suddenly that all those dumb-looking pajamas I had looked through earlier were more than likely what I was supposed to wear in bed with Sesshoumaru on a normal night. I shuddered.

"I'm sure," he continued, "you're wondering what I'm doing here. Truthfully, everyone will become suspicious otherwise if I don't enter this room. However, do not look so worried—I intend to sleep against the tree connecting the window to the garden outside for the night." He motioned to it. I stared at him. He smirked. "It's probably more comfortable than _that _bed."

"Er…oh." I smiled a little. I thought he would kick me out for sure! Sesshoumaru had a heart deep inside of him after all. "Um…you don't really have to sleep in a _tree_…I mean, I'm sure I can make some arrangements to go somewhere else…"

"I'll be fine. You don't need to trouble yourself for me." I blushed a little and watched him leap out the window. In some ways, his personality was not unlike Inuyasha's. A thought occurred to me that the guards might see him and begin to wonder what was going on. I mean, he was in a TREE! Kings don't sleep in trees!

I shrugged and decided it probably wouldn't matter either way. I made a mental note to thank Sesshoumaru later, then turned to my side and, right before going to sleep, remembered thinking, HOPING, if I woke up again this whole thing might be over.

~~~***~~~

I woke up. I was still here.

Sighing, I got out of bed and went to the window. There was Sesshoumaru, still sleeping in that tree. I smiled—he looked so peaceful. The wind blew in his hair slightly and I found myself thinking that he looked kinda cute.

Wait, what!?

I fought this notion away and moved from the window to change into something else. When I finished choosing a dark purple robe, a knock could be heard at the door. I turned around swiftly in surprise and asked, "Who is it?"

"Lady Kagome, is His Highness awake yet? There are some urgent matters which he must attend to."

I panicked. "Um, no, he's still sleeping."

"I see. Well, is my Lady able to wake him up now? I'm sorry to bother you, but it really IS of the utmost urgency."

"Uh…yeah…yeah, I think I could do that…"

"Excellent, I shall be waiting out here to inform Lord Sesshoumaru the details once he is ready."

I sighed for a moment, then swiftly walked back to the window and peered outside. I hadn't observed it earlier, but the tree could possibly be close enough to reach out and touch the trunk from the bedroom window. Sesshoumaru was still there, so I extended my arm forward and leaned ahead. A thought danced in the back of my mind that waking Sesshoumaru in such a manner was probably not the best of ideas—he didn't seem like a morning person at all. Foolishly I brushed this idea away and continued to lean out the window, reaching for him. I touched his hand closest to me and pushed against it gently. He made a movement—but that didn't bother me, because, deep down, I liked how strong it felt. Unfortunately, since I was slightly lost in the thought at this sudden concept, my balance had unexpectedly been taken from me, and I fell from the window. I screamed fearfully and, from looking down, saw just how far up we really were. However, to my great surprise, I felt something grasp my hand.

"…Are humans _always_ this clumsy?" I heard a voice say from above. Sesshoumaru carefully pulled me up to him in the tree.

"Uh…th-thank you." I gasped when the shock wore off. "I thought you were still sleeping…"

"I am always on alert." Without warning, he captured my waist and leapt back into the bedroom. "…And don't mention it." Sesshoumaru said after a moment. I waited for him to say something else, but instead he turned to his closet hastily and pulled out a robe for the day.

I smiled a little. "Um, there's someone outside waiting for you. I think an important matter has come up." I looked at him. "That's why I went to wake you today…"

"I see." He said. Sesshoumaru went to go change for a minute, then walked out the bedroom door calmly. "And try not to get yourself in trouble again. I can't _always _be bothered to rescue you when you need it, Kagome." He called to me humorously. I stiffened, but he was gone before I could make a reply.

~~~***~~~

After breakfast I told one of the servant to cancel anything I had planned for the day. I was determined to pay a visit to Kaede. They looked at me in slight annoyance that I was paying less and less attention to the land I was supposed to be a leader in. I ignored them and started out to Kaede's.

When I reached what I thought was her house, I knocked on the door. "…Kaede? Are you in here?"

Some shuffling could be heard from within, and then, sure enough, Kaede emerged from the door. She smiled. "I've been expecting yee, Lady Kagome. Please, come in." She motioned me inside, and I followed. "Miroku and Sango stopped by earlier." Kaede continued. "Yee need not explain anything—I have heard the story from them."

I sighed with relief. "You believe me?"

She nodded. "Yee do not sound quite like the Kagome I know." She poured me some tea. "Might yee be expecting that I have the answers to your problem?"

I thought for a moment. "…To be honest, I'm not sure. Miroku and Sango told me you used to be my personal advisor here, and where I come from you would help us regularly, Kaede. I thought, maybe you WOULD know something."

She sighed. "Very well, I may be able to help. First, I will need a description of the events that took place."

I explained to her what had happened right before this world appeared—our search for the Shikon jewel, the fight with Sesshoumaru, and the Wind Scar attack. She gasped. "Yee mean to say that Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are enemies in the other world!?"

I looked at her. "Yeah!…But why is that so hard to believe?"

Kaede sat back and closed her eyes. "In this world, the love between the King and Queen is seemingly endless. I will tell the tale another day, maybe. Continue on with the story."

I told her how I woke up after swimming around in an endless black void for a while. To my surprise, Sesshoumaru was next to me. I decided to leave the whole 'we were _naked!_' part out for now.

After I finished I looked at her expectantly. Would Kaede be able to help? When a minute passed, she asked calmly, "So the Shikon jewel exists in the other world, hm? This is interesting…"

I nodded. "Does it explain anything?"

She thought for a second. "Yee stated that the Wind Scar attack was used?"

"Yes."

"I am familiar with such an attack. Lord Sesshoumaru's brother uses it, correct?"

I gasped. "Yes! Inuyasha! Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head. "I have never seen him. He must live in the other land, after all."

"The other land? What's that?" I was getting confused.

Kaede poured more tea. "There are two kingdoms on this continent: this one, a land for humans, with Lord Sesshoumaru and yee as the leader. Our borders are protected well, and for the most part everything is peaceful."

"There is also another kingdom as I have mentioned: there resides all demons and the undead. Emperor Naraku watches over it. This land has been our enemy for centuries. Many fear a war will come soon enough. To make matters worse, Naraku owns exactly half of the Shikon jewel. Thankfully, yee own the other half. It is because of the mounting tensions between the lands that Lord Sesshoumaru and yee must often negotiate." Kaede looked at me. "…Or at least, used to."

I nodded. "So _that's _why Sesshoumaru didn't sense any demons over here. But the question still remains…how did we get here?"

She sipped her tea. "My guess is that the Wind Scar and the Shikon jewel acted as an important factor. The Wind Scar lives up to its name and is just that: a scar in the wind—or rather, a hole. The part of the Shikon jewel that yee had at the time must have protected yee from the attack and instead transported yee inside the hole, taking Lord Sesshoumaru as well."

I thought to myself. Was this even _possible? _Could it really have happened that way? Every single day almost I traveled between modern and feudal Japan…did that mean the same was possible for an alternate dimension? It was a strange and interesting concept. "If that's true, how do we get home?"

Kaede looked at me. "I'm not sure, though I imagine yee will need the two main ingredients—some of the Shikon jewel and the Wind Scar attack. Only then will yee be able to return." She smiled. "But would yee really want to?"

I nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

She smiled wider and sipped her tea one last time. "There is no enjoyment in being a Queen of a land, married to a handsome King?"

I choked on some of the drink and looked at her sharply. "_Kaede!_"

The old woman laughed at my reaction. "If yee must say so."

I huffed under my breath. WHY would I leave my REAL world just for that!? It wasn't like I actually KNEW how to be a leader of a kingdom, or wanted to be married to a person that I didn't love. Why did everyone keep saying otherwise? "Well at any rate, I have some of the Shikon jewel back at the castle…that just leaves the Wind Scar."

"That means yee must travel over to the land of the demons. I will not waste time and say to be careful. Naraku's evil arm stretches throughout the land and is a dangerous place indeed—especially Queens from the enemy's kingdom. Yee must bring several warriors skilled enough to ward everyone away from Naraku's hidden traps.

I nodded. "But…what if they refuse to let me go? What if they won't let me leave?"

She sighed. "Then go…unnoticed, Lady Kagome."

"But how!? I can't exactly slip away for too long. I mean, I AM a Queen and all…"

"Go in the night. Take others on the journey that yee can trust. It is _essential _that yee have help on this. Otherwise…the demons will surely win."

"Yes, I understand."

Kaede rose. "Excellent. Well, the castle is probably waiting for yee, eh Lady Kagome?"

I stood up as well. "Yes, you're right. I should probably be going back right now—they'll be wondering soon if I don't." I smiled. "Thanks Kaede, you've been a big help!"

She nodded. "It has been very pleasant talking to yee indeed, Lady Kagome. Come back any time for more advise."

I thanked her and left.

As I walked down the pathway, I though to myself. Was Naraku the same as the one in the real world? Was he just as evil? The general opinion around here was yes. If so, then I knew most of his tricks and deceptions, right? Like the back of my hand! The puppet of himself that Naraku always used, for example. I would have to be especially careful of that one.

And then there were several more things to worry about. Shippo, for example—I hadn't heard anything about him. Did he live in the demon lands? Was he a NICE demon? And Inuyasha for that matter. In my heart, I knew both of them had the same personality as the world I came from. Everyone _else _did, after all. Now the only question left was who to bring with me on the trip to the demons lands. Miroku and Sango would agree, right? Yes, they would help…

…Sesshoumaru?

"Nah." I said aloud. "Let him stay here." Let him WORRY where I went! I grinned in an evil way and pictured Sesshoumaru wandering through the castle, asking various guards 'Where is she?' 'Have you seen Kagome today?' 'Did she pass through this hallway?'

I sighed. Of course, Sesshoumaru would _never _be worried about me. His concerns never involved humans. I stiffened. "Well, it's not like I WANT him to be concerned about me, anyways! Why would _I _care if he cares!?"

"What are you rambling on about now?"

I turned around to one side of the path and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. Red flew to my face. How _long _had he been listening!? "I-I wasn't talking about, um…er, anything." I stuttered with little confidence in my voice. "But what are YOU doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be at a negotiation meeting…?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "…It ended over an hour ago. You were needed back at the castle as well. Some are searching for you as we speak." He paused. "You should not constantly run off. The humans are running around like imbeciles." Oh great, I thought. This meant for the next few days it'd be even harder to slip away, much less go into the Demon Kingdom. "I thought…I would find you faster than those weak humans. They waste too much time checking everywhere in the land versus following your scent." Sesshoumaru turned away from me and started walking down the path. "…In fact, I am wasting time talking to you. Come."

I rolled my eyes and hurried along the path with Sesshoumaru. I wondered what they needed me for back in the castle. We walked on, and I smiled, thinking how Sesshoumaru might actually care about me deep down inside, though he would never admit it.

Review Responses:

Satu-Chan: Okay, I'm trying to do that now, as you can see…anyways glad you like it!

Rabid-Inu-Girl: A woman of few words! ^___^ Well thanks!

bubbley-girl: *shifts eyes* don't worry, you'll find out where he is later…=D

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Aw, thanks! *hugs* ^_^ Well then I'll keep updating!

Megan: Haha, yeah I/K can be pretty redundant after awhile, ne?

bloodbunny: *sad* …You don't hurt bunnies, right? I think they're cute! Errr…heh, thanks. I'll keep writing…

Sesshoumarusqueen: Heh, well it's really neither. They're not dead, but it's not a dream. They are simply in an alternate world.

SakuraPetal13: Well, I hope you like the plot! And glad you think it's great.

Guardiun Angel15: Umm…I don't really recall you…uh, did you review for my other story? *confused*

Robin5791: Oh! I'm happy that it's making sense! Good to hear! *sigh of relief*

And I guess that's all. As I said in my last chapter, Kaede explained a lot of things, hm? Hopefully you all understand all the stuff she explained! PLEASE tell me if you didn't! I tried! Lol. Anyways, R&R! Thanks!!!


	5. The Unspoken Words

Hi everyone, Vira here! Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews. Really appreciate it! I promise, I'm working as fast as I can to write this fic! I'll be anywhere with it…anywhere I go, the fic follows. Heh heh. Well again, I only have to say that I don't own Inuyasha. And now, without further ado, the next update:

~~~***~~~

"We must hurry, Kagome." He said to me as we moved quickly along. I followed as best as possible, but Sesshoumaru kept leaping forward at a faster pace. He looked back at me and grumbled impatiently, then ran over to me, picked me up, and continued on.

"HEY!" I shrieked. Unfortunately this fell onto deaf ears, so I quickly gave up resisting anything. After all, once Sesshoumaru made up his mind about something there was no use trying to change it. Another quality he shared with Inuyasha, I thought. He rushed me back to the castle. "Call off your searches." Sesshoumaru shouted to a group of guards as he passed by with me. "I've found her." They looked at me with a mixture of happiness and surprise, and then ran off.

Eventually he set me down. "Now, come with me." He stated calmly. I decided it was best not to argue, and followed. Sesshoumaru lead me into a huge room with a big table in it and excellent handcrafted chairs on all sides. It reminded me of some sort of conference room like in office buildings. "…We are to sit here." He said after awhile. He pointed to two exquisite chairs at the front.

We sat down slowly. Suddenly, the door burst open. I was expecting some intimidating-looking men that had been prepared for a really boring meeting. Instead though, it was only Rin. She looked around the room briefly before spotting me. "MOMMY!!" Rin shrieked. She rushed forward and latched onto my arm. "Mommy! Where did you go!? I was worried!"

I smiled and ruffled her hair gently. "Don't worry Rin, Mommy just needed to take care of a few things, okay? I haven't gone anywhere…" She smiled and hugged me tight. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at Sesshoumaru to see what his reaction to this might be. His face seemed indifferent, but I wondered if that was just another mask of his. I turned back to Rin. "Mommy and Daddy need to do some important…er, 'grown-up' stuff right now, Rin."

"Okay!" She giggled happily and jumped down from my lap. "Thanks for looking for her, Daddy!" Rin squealed to Sesshoumaru before leaving. He gave an indifferent 'hm.'

~~~***~~~

"I'm afraid we do not bring good news, My Highnesses." An official-looking man said gravely.

"What exactly is the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

The man paced about for a few moments. "…After the attempted theft of our Shikon jewel half, we decided to investigate our borders. Somehow the demon slipped through." He glanced at Sesshoumaru. "I cannot _imagine _why you were so generous with the prisoner we captured, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He made no response.

"At any rate," the man continued, "we have found a vast quantity of suspicious demon activity near our kingdom's borders. We suspect Naraku may be planning something. All of us," he motioned to the others beside him, "feel it would be in this nation's best interest if we…increase our defense near our borders, and possibly look into the matter further."

I thought about this for a minute. I wasn't quite sure what exactly this meant, but I figured I could fake it anyways. "Tell me…what exactly have the demons been doing near our borders that are so suspicious?"

He looked at me. "My men on guard duty have reported sightings of in-flight demons…flying dangerously close to our territory." The man glanced at some of his papers. "Two had actually crossed over our gate. We shot them down with some arrows. Also, many small demons have been loitering near our gate. We suspect they are reporting back to Emperor Naraku for any weaknesses." He gave us a moment to let it sink in. "We do not know what Naraku is planning, but obviously immediate action must be taken to strengthen our borders."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "I would like to see these gates myself. Will you be able to arrange for me to inspect it personally?"

The man nodded his head. "I think we would be able to do that. Of course, you will need to be heavily guarded while you're there, my Lord. It is a dangerous area indeed." He turned to me. "Would you like to come as well, my Lady?"

I thought for a moment, then said, "…Yes, I think I would. Please arrange a visit for us."

"Very well." He said. "We will make the arrangements." He bowed slowly and retreated to the doorway. The others followed him.

Sesshoumaru turned to me. "The area will not be safe. You should not go where you're not needed."

I smiled faintly. His manner was cold, but deep down… "You care about me, don't you? You don't want me to get into any trouble!"

He grunted in annoyance. "I…care nothing about you."

I smiled even wider and slowly walked out of the room with him staring at me in suspicion.

~~~***~~~

After dinner later that day, we started out for the gates. I couldn't see much of the scenery—there were too many guards around us. When we reached the border, a man approached us. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. I'm sure you have already been notified that this area is dangerous. We have made extra precautions for your visit." I sighed on the inside. This was all too formal, and I definitely wasn't used to being treated this way. "If you would," he motioned forward, "please follow me." We nodded. I glanced at Sesshoumaru—he looked pretty bored as well right now, like me. Oh no…did the guy say something important just now? I wasn't paying attention. I looked back at him. "And you can stand over here." He continued, pointing to a watchtower looking over the huge gates. "I'm afraid there is not much room in it, though. Only two people can fit comfortably at once, so we'll have to send up one of you at a time with a guard…"

"…That won't be necessary." Sesshoumaru said calmly. I looked at him suspiciously. He read my thoughts and said, "We don't need to waste any more time than we already have. I am…a busy man. Besides, I don't need a weakling to watch over _me_." He flexed his claws. I rolled my eye, wondering if that was his true reasons. The man sighed. I guessed most of the guards weren't too fond of his arrogance.

"As you wish, my Lord." He said finally.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. I whispered to him. "Don't think you're invincible…we might need their help."

"It won't be needed." He repeated. I sighed and followed him up the ladder to the watchtower. When we got up we looked into Naraku's land.

It was very different than here—a strange darkness seemed to loom over the land. I couldn't see much, because the area was covered in forest. The trees grew bent but tall. Various demon cries could be heard within. Somewhere far away, I could faintly see another castle. 'Naraku's.' I thought.

Sesshoumaru looked around as well. After a while he commented, "This gate holds little protection. If they really wanted to, the demons could break through here."

"I bet they're starting to." I said. "Naraku must be trying to unite them together now so they can do his dirty work. Remember, he's a coward." Sesshoumaru nodded. "He must want our half of the Shikon jewel." I continued. "If we don't do something about it soon, the demons will win…"

Suddenly, we heard a noise near the edge of the forest. "They're coming!" We heard a voice say from below. "Prepare your arrows! Get ready!" Sesshoumaru and I looked intently at the trees for a few moments. Suddenly, a figure appeared. Then, more and more came. I gasped—giant bear demons!

"Look out!" Sesshoumaru cried, and had only just pulled me down to the floor as a huge bird demon swooped dangerously close, talons raised. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance, and said, "Stay here. I will handle this." Before I could say anything he leapt into the air, claws raised. He sliced through the first bird, then moved to some more. I bit my lip and noticed he was beginning to lose ground. Sesshoumaru started to fall into the demon land. Arrows continued to rain down, and a bunch of "Lord Sesshoumaru!" screams could be heard from the guards below. He finished the bird demons off easily enough, but the bear demons would prove to be more of a challenge.

"Behind you!" I cried to him. He jumped up just in time to avoid a swipe. The gate was open, and the angry guards poured through. Unfortunately more demons crashed out of the trees and a short battle began. I ran down the ladder as fast as I could and grabbed a spare bow and arrow I saw on the ground. Gulping, I entered the fray and began to shoot arrows.

Sesshoumaru glanced at me sharply. "I told you to stay back!"

Geez, I thought. For someone who used me as a human shield in battle before, he SURE had changed. Before I could say anything back, a particularly large bear demon stretched its claw towards him. Sesshoumaru looked around just in time to see a huge gash appear on his upper stomach. I cried out and shot an arrow at the monster. This one was filled with extra power, killing the beast and even went into the next one behind. The other demons saw this powerful move and looked at me fearfully. I pointed another arrow at them bravely, and they ran backwards into the forest. I breathed a sigh of relief for a moment, and then ran to Sesshoumaru.

He tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but I saw him stagger down. I rushed over and held him steady. "Please, don't move…you're hurt." He made a small, futile protest, but I didn't pay any attention and carefully laid him down on the ground. Around us we could hear cries of fear and despair from the guards, but we ignored them.

I looked at the wound. I was pretty bad…however, nothing a demon couldn't recover from soon. "How bad does it feel?" I whispered to him with concern.

"It's…nothing." Sesshoumaru replied, but I could see in his eyes that it wasn't the case. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want me to be worried or if it was just his giant ego.

"Get him inside the castle." I shouted to the men nearby. "We need to leave Naraku's land before more come back. Call for a nurse, and get some bandages." They nodded and raced about to get these tasks done. Six carefully picked him up and started back to the castle.

"Should we do anything for you, my Lady?" The man from before asked me. "I'm sure this whole ordeal has been quite shocking." He bowed. "I…apologize...that was inexcusable…"

"That's alright." I answered quietly. "You did all that you could, and your men fought bravely. Please, I just want to go now…back to the castle to see him."

I just wanted to go home.

~~~***~~~

_"Are you UP yet!?" My mother called to me._

_I leapt up from my pillow and looked at my clock. Oh no! I had overslept! I was supposed to meet Inuyasha and everybody two hours ago so we could get a head start on finding some jewel shards! I slapped my forehead in frustration with myself. What would they say? Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would understand…but Inuyasha wouldn't be as forgiving. I sighed—he NEVER was._

_I jumped from my bed and threw some clothes on. They were probably still waiting! I ran downstairs and looked around for some food for breakfast. My mother paused from reading the newspaper and looked up at me. "Good to see you're awake."_

_I mumbled a response of some sort and put bread into the toaster. My stomach growled._

_"Are you in a rush to be somewhere?" She asked._

_I nodded quickly and poured some orange juice._

_"In that case," my mother said calmly, "you seem to have forgotten that you need to walk your brother to the store. He needs some supplies for his science project."_

_I groaned in annoyance. Since WHEN did that little brat take an interest in science projects!? "Um, but Mom, I have stuff that I need to do-"_

_"-It can wait." She replied sternly. "He's sitting outside."_

_I sighed. An argument would be useless. I grabbed the toast that I just made and trudged outside._

_"THERE you are!!" My brother shouted to me. "You're finally up! C'mon Kagome, let's go!"_

_"…Can't you just go on your own?" I asked impatiently._

_"Mom doesn't want me to." He said sadly._

_I was defeated. "Alright, but we need to hurry, okay? I have stuff to do today and I have some friends waiting for me. I can't be late today…"_

_"…Fine." He looked at me suspiciously for a moment, and then started down the road. I followed wearily._

~~~***~~~

We rushed back to the castle as fast as we could. The sun left the sky and stars appeared instead within the night. I insisted that Sesshoumaru would not stay in the doctor's beds in the medical wing of the castle—rather, our own comfy bed. It was the least I could do, anyways. Royal nurses came pouring in and began to bandage his wound. I awkwardly stood off to the side and watched timidly. Below the balcony I could hear people in the courtyard, whispering tidbits and rumors of what happened. Word traveled around here quickly, I decided. Occasionally one of the nurses would ask me to find some water or more bandages. Sesshoumaru himself did not open his eyes throughout this, which worried me even more. Eventually the nurses and doctors did all that they could, so they left him in my hands for the night.

We were all alone.

After watching his condition for half an hour, I slowly reached my hand out and brushed the hair away from his face delicately. To my surprise, he stirred and opened his eyes, looking at me. What emotion was in them? I couldn't tell. "You're awake." I said softly. "I'm glad." Sesshoumaru tried to move again, but groaned and fell down in pain. "Please, don't move. The wound is bad." I said, and gently eased him back into the bed. I took a cloth, cold with water, and laid it on his head.

Sesshoumaru looked around. "…I am in your bed."

"That's okay." I replied. "You can use it for now. I don't mind."

He watched me lift off his robe slightly to check the bandages. I was worried he would refuse my care, but he made no protest. His skin was warm and strong, and I wanted to keep my hand there. He noticed my hesitation but did nothing. After a while, he asked, "…Why are you doing this?"

I looked at him. "I need to make sure your bandages are okay."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "But why do you help me?"

I thought for a moment. What an odd question… "…I don't know. I just have to."

He closed his eyes and said, "I…don't understand."

I smiled. "Neither do I."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and smiled. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile. He laid his hand on mine that was resting on his chest. At first I was greatly freaked out by this, but the shock wore off and I let it stay there. Tomorrow, I knew, I would be visiting Kaede for a new kind of advice.

Review Responses:

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Haha, wouldn't we all? =D

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thanks, I will! Well, as you can see.

BabyTil14: Can do!

bubbley-girl: Heh, well that's good to hear! I'll keep at it then.

Satu-Chan: Ahh…random…sentences…lol, well thanks for summin' up everything! ^___^

elementsofmine: Well, don't expect any more…uh…'springing' for awhile. Although rest assured, it'll come soon enough.

Peanut Gallery – Alaska's Own: Yes…yes, she is. O_o

Shadow39: Okay! Here you go! Lol

Vegetas4life: Yeah, I don't like same ol' plots either. And the lemon will be…let's see…wait, I mean, you'll just have to find out! ;)

Fiorella-sama: Right! Heh heh

xypherscompany: *runs in fear* okay, here you go!!!! 

bloodbunny: o_O I can honestly say you're the first gothic fanfic reader I've ever encountered. But hey, it's cool, as long as the bunnies are safe. ^__^

Nightfox: Yeah, everyone else seems to be saying that…

KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Whoooaaa…I uh…don't know if that'd be the _coolest _thing in the word, per sé, but if I use that for the plot, then everyone would say I got it off of you! Although yeah, that'd be a great plot-twist.

Shely-Sama: Okay, then I hope you enjoy this update! ^___^

Cali1043: Oh, he's around…hehehe. =D

blackstormgal: Umm, we'll just have to wait and see! But yeah, they'll definitely be in here.

Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child: O_o Good to know, good to know…

Teru04: Alrighty, will do!

Skitzoflame: Ha ha, even _I _don't know how this will end! But we can always speculate. ^_^

Robin5791: Yeah, it's small, but it's there. And don't worry, it'll grow soon enough. Hehehe…

*wipes sweat* Wow! What a lot of reviews! Keep it up everyone, it makes me happy! Most of us knows what it's like! Anyways, I hope you liked this update! Truthfully, you're not the only ones who want to know what's next, I feel the same! Lol. R&R! Ja ne!


	6. The Love Story That Never Was: Part 1

Okay, I'm back for another update! I'm glad to see a lot of people liked the last chappy. Oh my, what a lot of reviews! Thank you everyone! Haha, a lot of you people seem to know what kind of advice Kagome wants from Kaede…well you're WRONG!! (most likely) A/N:

1) Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

2) The following chappy might be a little confusing (you'll see why later). PLEASE don't hesitate to ask if you're confused over something!

And now, the story:

~~~***~~~

Morning came slowly. To my relief Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully when I checked on him. I looked at his wound—already he was starting to recover. This reassured me, so I changed clothes in the bathroom and slipped outside.

Some guards nearby looked at me questioningly. "Where are you going, Lady Kagome? You don't usually awake at this hour."

"I'm, um…" Why _couldn't _I tell them the truth? "I'm going to visit Kaede right now. You may escort me if you wish…"

They nodded and started down the hallway with me. On the way outside I ran into Rin. She looked upset—and who could blame her? After all, Sesshoumaru was badly wounded! I began to play my role as a mother and comforted her. "Rin, what're you doing up at this hour!? You should be asleep!"

She sniffled. "I couldn't sleep, Mommy! Will Daddy be okay?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, Mommy checked him just now and he's making a good recovery. He's going to be just fine, okay?" She nodded, slightly happier, and I patted her away. "Please, go back to bed, Rin." She nodded again and ran down the hall. Looking at her, I wondered what happened to Rin that caused us to adopt her. 'Poor thing.' I thought. 'What parent would ever leave Rin? I bet something happened to them…' I decided not to dwell on it anymore—Kaede would know. I turned back to the door and continued through the castle to outside.

~~~***~~~

I ordered the guards to wait somewhere outside, then walked up to her cottage and knocked on the door. "…Kaede? Are you in there? It's me, Kagome." For a while there was no answer, but finally Kaede opened the door.

"Ah! Yee have returned! Quicker than I imagined!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "I was tending to my garden in the back. Would yee care to join me?" She held up a watering can.

It wasn't exactly what I had planned to do, but I agreed anyways. She led me to the back. Her garden was very lovely—it had a variety of flowers and vegetables, including carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce. There was even strawberries! She sat down and began to knead at some dirt. "Yee have a better garden in the royal courtyard, I'm afraid." Kaede remarked sadly after a few moments.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that_." I replied politely.

After she put down the spade, Kaede sat up and looked at me. "Now then, what could be troubling yee? What advice can I give?"

I thought for a little. "Kaede, you used to be my personal advisor in the castle, right?" She nodded. "Well then, you probably know me a lot, correct? Or at least, the Kagome you're familiar with."

She nodded again. "Yes, I could more or less recall anything about the Kagome I know. Yee would frequently come to me for help, and I also made my own observations inside the castle during my stay there."

"Good." I replied. "So you could describe to me an event that happened in my past?"

"Yes." She said. "But why would yee want that…?"

I took a deep breath. "Kaede, I need you to tell me…what happened in my past that caused me to fall in love with Sesshoumaru."

She smiled and turned back to the garden. "Ah." Kaede said knowingly. "Yee wish to know the story behind the King and Queen of the human land?" I nodded. "Very well." She replied. "I will tell yee the tale of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome…"

~~~***~~~

A/N: Okay, I can feel that some of you are already confused. Kaede is about to tell Kagome of how she and Sesshoumaru fell in love and got married and all that good stuff in this world. But it never happened. Thusly, the love story that never was. Hehehe…also, the narrative perspective will change. It's not _really _from Kaede's point of view, but for story purposes she's the one telling it.

"Kagome, this is my last hour."

She sniffled. "Mother…"

"Kagome, after I'm gone, you will be the new Queen of this castle. I have taught you much…remember? You will make a very fine leader. Never forget your values." Kagome nodded slowly, trying to understand.

The doctor laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid it won't be much longer. The Queen doesn't have much left…"

Kagome would not listen to this. She would pretend it was not true. "Mother, please hold on…I…I am too young to rule this kingdom…please, not yet…" The Queen began to close her eyes. Kagome shook her desperately. "Mother!? Mother!"

She opened her eyes again and looked at her daughter. "Kagome…please, take care of the jewel half we possess. No one must take it under any circumstances." The Queen smiled. Breath had left her.

~~~***~~~

Sesshoumaru looked around. His brother still had not come back. Inuyasha was SO irresponsible. He continued to grumble to himself. Thankfully, he would be inheriting his father's throne instead of Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had much admired his father. Because of his leadership, the demon land was able to maintain peace with the land of the humans. As a token of their appreciation, Queen Higurashi had presented them one half of the Shikon jewel. "Our friendship will forever endure." She said in a speech the same day. "May the human and demon kingdoms remain in peaceful days!" He smiled at the success the demons had remaining fiends with the humans.

His thoughts were interrupted by his father's entrance. "Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru. Has your brother come back yet?"

His son frowned. "No, Inuyasha hasn't returned. He's as reckless as always. He probably picked a fight again with another demon. Don't waste your time dwelling over him, father." Sesshoumaru gazed out the window in annoyance. His brother had NO respect for what he was. As the son of the Emperor here he had certain responsibilities, which Inuyasha ignored.

"I will send some riders to go find him, then." The older demon said. He sat down at the table and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I have heard some tragic news today. The Queen has died not an hour ago."

He gasped. "You mean, Queen Higurashi? Of the human land?"

His father nodded. "Yes, it is…a sad loss for us all. But now, I have a task for you, my son. The Queen has a daughter, named Kagome. She will resume the throne now that the Queen has passed. I want you to travel into the human land and talk with her. Express this kingdom's sadness over her mother's death. She will need to hear it in her conflicting emotions over what has happened. Make it clear that we will still hold our alliance."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Kagome…" Had he seen her before? His father and her mother were great friends, and he often came along with their negotiations. "Very well, father. I will go." The older demon smiled, and Sesshoumaru left.

He went outside and grabbed a nearby horse. When he got on, he noticed a close presence. "…What have you come here for?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. Behind the shadows, Naraku revealed himself. "…Haven't you bothered us long enough?"

"You are traveling to the human land, hm?" Naraku said, smiling.

"…What about it?"

"I suppose you have heard? The Queen is dead. This would be the perfect time to take their Shikon jewel half-"

"-Our alliance with them has lasted for decades. I do not intend to break it." Sesshoumaru flexed his claws. "Now, get out of here before I slash you in two."

He chuckled. "Think of it, Sesshoumaru. Think of all the power that could be gained if we had that last half…"

Agitated, the demon lord jumped from his horse toward Naraku, claws raised. He struck through him, but, as he suspected, it was only a puppet. Sighing, he once again climbed onto the horse and rode off, thinking about what was said.

~~~***~~~

Kagome looked around. Her room was an absolute mess. So much had went on for the past few days that she forgot to keep things tidy. Sighing, she went outside to the balcony in her room and looked down at all before her.

Far off, Kagome noticed the gates into the castle were being opened. Someone stepped through. She squinted—he appeared to have long white hair and a mark on his forehead. She realized it was Lord Sesshoumaru, the Emperor's son. Kagome gasped. What was _he _doing here!? Would she have to make a speech today? If so, it would be her first one. Panicked, Kagome scrambled for some nicer clothes. Unfortunately, all she could wear was black…

There was a knock on the door. "My Lady, there is a visitor here for you. Will you be able to see him?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I can—just…hang…on…" She threw on a gold necklace and walked outside. The maid led her into the royal conference room, where Sesshoumaru stood. Kagome cleared her throat, and he turned around, looking at her.

Their eyes locked, and something passed through them. Kagome stood still, gazing at him. Sesshoumaru had stopped breathing for a moment, though he couldn't explain why. He had seen plenty of humans in his time, but none were quite as beautiful as her. In fact, they didn't even come close.

The spell was broken when they heard a door shut behind them. "If you need anything, My Lady, please tell us." Kagome heard a guard say behind the door. She turned back to the Emperor's son nervously. She was all alone with a strong, albeit cute, demon. Not knowing what else to do, she motioned for him to sit down. He smiled politely and took it.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Now then…er, Sesshoumaru, was it?"

He nodded. "I know you are not used to these sort of things, Lady Kagome." He began softly, in an understanding manner. "The Demon Land is, indeed, saddened by your loss. My father has sent me over here to make it clear that we intend to keep our alliance." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but gaze at her wonderingly as he spoke. There was something about her…

"Oh." Kagome said. "Well, that's good news. Thank you for telling me this." She felt like she ought to say something more, so she added, "Your father is a very wise leader. I'm glad we're such good friends with him."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Yes. Because of his leadership, my father was able to settle differences between demons and united them into one nation. It was…a difficult task."

She smiled. "Well, tell your father that he has my thanks."

Sesshoumaru leaned closer to her and whispered, "Lady Kagome, there is something I think you should know. It's an urgent matter." He suppressed an inward sigh. Her scent was intoxicating at this distance.

Kagome looked at him with concern. "…Something urgent I should know? What is it?"

"It's…a demon within our land. His name is Naraku, and I think he plans to steal your Shikon jewel half, and the one that my father possesses as well. Please…be careful. Guard it well." Sesshoumaru said sincerely.

She nodded. "Thank you, I will." Great, her first week as Queen and already problems had arisen!

Sesshoumaru rose. "That is excellent news." He did a little bow. "I suppose I must go…in fact, I have taken up enough of your time…"

Kagome stood as well, smiling. "Oh—oh, don't think that at all! It's no trouble. In fact-" She stopped herself.

He looked at her quizzically. "…Yes?"

"Er…in fact, you can come back again whenever you want, Lord Sesshoumaru." She finished nervously.

He smiled. "Ah." He took her hand and pressed his lips to it gently. "Well then, I just may do that." He bowed almost apologetically and left the room, with Kagome in a stunned silence.

~~~***~~~

After a few moments, she gathered herself together and left the room. As she walked down the hall, she noticed Kaede was waiting for her.

The old woman chuckled. "…Yee have a different look on the face, Lady Kagome." She observed. "The eyes are…glazed over. What happened to cause that?"

Kagome sighed. _NOTHING _could get past Kaede. "Well, um…I was talking to the Emperor's son just now…Sesshoumaru, have you head of him? He's really nice…"

Kaede smiled. "Yes, I have heard about him. After his father dies, he will inherit the throne. But do yee take a liking to him…?"

She blushed furiously. "Kaede! I only just _met _the guy!"

"Ah, then that is a no…?"

Kagome chose not to answer that. Instead, she walked away calmly into the royal dining room; where she sat down to eat dinner. 'Why do I feel this way?' She thought to herself. 'And what DO I feel anyways!? I shouldn't dwell too much on him…I mean, it would never work, right? He's a demon after all! I bet he already forgot what happened!'

~~~***~~~

Sesshoumaru unhappily took his horse and started the journey back home. What an _idiot _he was! Her mother's grave was still freshly dug! This was no time to be romancing her daughter, and a human at that! How could've he _done _such a thing!? Sesshoumaru sighed, and remembered the perfect picture of Kagome in his mind. She smiled at him gently and extended her hand towards him, as if to allow him to kiss it once more. He sighed and quickly shook this thought out of his head. Thinking about Kagome would cause him to go mad if he didn't stop.

~~~***~~~

Kaede paused from her tale and looked up. I followed her gaze and noticed my guards had come around to the garden in the back of her house. "We're sorry if we're interrupting anything, My Lady." One of them said. "But it's time for your daily archery lessons, remember?"

I sighed. "Can't it wait? Kaede is explaining something to me…"

The old woman chuckled. "Come back tomorrow. I will continue the story from there."

I pouted. "But…but it was getting so interesting! The best part was probably coming up! Are you sure?"

But she persisted. "It's no trouble at all. I'll still be here." She waved an impatient hand at me and turned back to the garden.

I nodded, got up, and followed the guards on the path back to the castle. I sighed in annoyance—but alas, I was a Queen in this world after all, and Queen can leave somewhere in a moment's notice, right? As we continued to walk, I found myself wondering if the Sesshoumaru I knew could ever be the one that everyone else here knew. And the thing I needed to question myself was, did I really _want _him to turn into that? Did I _want _Sesshoumaru to love me? Kaede showed me that he was indeed capable of communicating such feelings. But here…I just didn't know. Had he already showed me them, but I make no response? I sighed. I was definitely thinking too hard into it. I rubbed my head in irritation. In the end, it would be better if I stopped dwelling on it. After all, I had a kingdom to run, right?

Review Responses:

BabyTil14: Oohh yes. However, keep in mind at this point she's still not very sure about him.

Skitzoflame: Haha, yeah they 'kinda' are, aren't they? =D

Vegetas4Life: Okay, here you go. ^_^

Robin5791: Lol, actually you just R&Red a day before the next chappy was given. Heh.

Shadow39: Arigato! Hope you luff the update!

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own: Uh…there is? Well yeah, probably…lol

Satu-Chan: Ah, well I can't make his character perfect…I mean, if he was absolutely his TRUE self then there'd be no story, ne?

ChibiTenshi5: *major blush* Aww…*hugs* arigato! I'm glad you like it—hope you can read this update!

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Heh, yeah I guess you do…

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Yes, yes there will be…I keep my promises! A lemon will come soon enough! Patience, patience! Lol

myself: O_o an interesting name…er, hooray?

Shley-Sama: Alrighty, I'll hurray to finish it! Promise!

bloodbunny: *sigh of relief* Yay, the bunnies are safe…well if you like this fic maybe they will as well, ne?

bOa_BoA679: Gaahhh…I was _afraid _it was OOC…well tell me in what way and maybe I can fix it…

~Inuyasha~Lover~: Yay, you like the '~'s too…^____^…anyways, that's a good question. No, Kagome is not in the castle and with her brother at the same time—she's in the castle, but sometimes Kagome will remember things that happened in the past, like that thing with her brother. I know it sounds out of place now, but it'll all come together in the end. =D

fruity: o_O Woah…love/hate relationship, ne?

Madwren: Umm…Fluffy isn't in this fic…*runs in corner to hide*

…And that's all. Again, I hope you enjoyed this update! R&R! Are you happy? Mad? Sad? Confused? Thought-provoked? Has your entire life changed after reading this chappy? Lol, hahaha…I'd be scared if that happened. Ja ne!


	7. The Trip To The Store

Back again, time for another chappy in the story. Hi everyone! ^___^ Glad to see so many people luff this story. A/N:

1) Again, I don't own Inuyasha.

2) Happy Superbowl Sunday! ^___^ Lol, if you're like me, have fun watching the commercials! (or the halftime show if I feel like it). -_-

And now, here's the next update for this fanfic. Enjoy!:

~~~***~~~

The guards led me to a practice area near the castle. Several bull's-eyes were scattered around. One of them handed me a bow with several arrows. "Your arrows, my Lady." He said. I sighed—this wasn't the _exact _thing I wanted to do right now, but I supposed I needed the practice. I took a spare arrow and began some shots.

To the side, I noticed a man lock and unlock a door, carrying all the equipment. 'That must be where they keep everything.' I thought. If I could get the key, I would be able to arm myself properly when needed.

After the training (and honestly, I can say my aim was better than it was before) I walked into the castle with the intention of visiting Sesshoumaru to see his condition. I went up some stairs and into the bedroom. I noticed several nurses, who looked happy to see me. Sesshoumaru himself was sitting up in the bed and drinking some soup calmly. Judging by his face, I could tell he didn't want to be cared for like a child. I approached him.

He was about to say something, but one of the nurses interrupted. "His Highness is recovering just fine, my Lady. At this rate, he'll be able to attend the party later tonight."

Demons could recover even faster than I thought! But then, I stared at her. "Uh…party? There's going to be a party?"

She looked at me funnily. "Don't you remember, Lady Kagome? You've been planning this for weeks!"

Of course, I had no knowledge of this, but I played along anyways. "Oh, er…all of these recent events must've caused me to…uh…forget." The nurse nodded understandingly. "So um, what kind of party will it be?" I pictured in my mind a boring and drowsy evening of tea chats and lectures with a room full of government officials. Definitely NOT my type of party.

"It's going to de a dinner party, with a little dancing afterwards. My Highnesses have planned this for a while now. Many residents of the castle have been invited in order for everyone to have a good time and forget about the troubles we face."

"Oh." I said. "Well, that makes sense." I glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was still sipping the soup calmly. Did he hear all that? I supposed that this meant I was expected to dance with HIM. His face showed no expression.

"Well," the nurse continued, "for now, we've done all we can. I'll leave you alone so you may have a few words with him, Lady Kagome." She said. I cringed, and tried to convey to her with a face that I did NOT want to do that. I'd be too embarrassed! I mean, what would I say to Sesshoumaru, anyways? 'Hope you feel better? Glad to see you're recovering? So how about that romantic encounter we had the other day?' I sighed and watched all the doctors and nurses leave the room.

I turned to Sesshoumaru timidly. "So, um…how are your wounds?"

He set his bowl down and looked at me for a while without saying anything. Eventually he replied, "They're fine, Kagome. Don't worry about me." He paused, and then added, "You weren't here when I woke up. You went outside the castle again."

I nodded. "Yes, you're right, Sesshoumaru. I needed to visit Kaede again." My head fell a little. "I'm…sorry for not telling you before I left." I wondered if he thought I had left him for good after the evening we had yesterday. Perhaps when Sesshoumaru woke up he thought I left without saying goodbye because I didn't want to be with him any longer.

…Wishful thinking…

He shifted in the bed. "You shouldn't go outside. It's…dangerous. We don't know what else is out there. Assassins have come and gone in this area. I was not there to offer protection for you."

I stared at him. What was he trying to say? "…Sesshoumaru, you're wounded-"

"-Small scratches. They've already healed." He insisted.

I sighed. "Will you be able to walk around by this evening?" I moved over to the window and looked out. "A nurse told me just now we're supposed to be having a party later tonight."

He grumbled. "Humans and their useless parties." I smiled—yet again Sesshoumaru was trying to hide his feelings with a remark over humans. I moved back over to him and felt his forehead. He seemed like he was about to make a protest over this 'needless treatment,' but something inside of him seemed to warm up, and he relaxed, allowing me to check his condition. I rolled down his shirt gently. His abs…oh GOD his gorgeous abs…I scolded myself immediately. Slowly, I touched Sesshoumaru's bandages.

I felt a hand stop mine suddenly. I looked up at Sesshoumaru, his eyes glazed over. "Please Kagome, don't." He whispered softly. "They might reopen if you lift the bandage away." My eyes widened, and I nodded quickly. His face looked like he wanted me to continue, I thought. But then again, did _I_?

Before either of us could say anything, there was a knock on the door. I set Sesshoumaru's robe in place quickly and cried "Who is it?"

Two people entered. The first one was my favorite little girl here, Rin. She rushed forward happily and leapt with energy into her father in bed. He gave a loud 'omph,' clearly from the new pain in his wounds. She hugged him tightly, and it was obviously to me that Sesshoumaru was not used to holding small children.

"Rin," I said in a stern voice, "Daddy's wounds still need a little healing left to do, okay?"

She nodded happily and leapt off him again. "Sorry, Daddy!" Rin turned to me. "Mommy, there was a strange little man waiting with me." She looked to the door and hid behind my robe in a cute manner.

At first I didn't recognize him, but the hobble he always had and the green skin was familiar enough. Jaken saw us looking at him, so he stumbled forward awkwardly. He was wearing a small, scholarly-looking robe that had a red color. He was peering at Rin angrily. "I was trying to _explain _to her why I'm here, but she just ran into this room instead!"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said quietly, "This is Jaken. He's agreed to watch over you around the castle so you…don't get into trouble. I've taken him out of our jail for this purpose." He glared at Jaken with a look that could kill. "…And if he _fails _to do this, tell me." Jaken cringed at these words, and nodded as fast as he could.

I smiled. "That's a wonderful idea." Admittedly, I felt a bit out of place. These were Sesshoumaru's two followers in the real world, but I was here too. "Jaken, I'm sure you'll do just fine when watching over her." I turned and ruffled Rin's hair, adding "…But keep two eyes on her, okay?"

He hobbled over quickly. "Yes yes, I promise I'll take good care of her." Jaken answered fearfully. "You can trust me, my Highnesses! You may leave her in my hands without worry!" He squeaked. Jaken bowed quickly, and Rin giggled.

"…Very well." Sesshoumaru said. "You may leave, Jaken."

He bowed once more. I patted Rin away and she followed Jaken out the door. What a truly odd bunch, I thought.

When they left, I turned back to Sesshoumaru. "…You don't have to sit here all day, you know." He said to me. "I'll be fine by this evening, I promise, Kagome."

I nodded. "Okay. Call if you need anything." In the inside, I was reluctant to go, although I didn't really know why. However, I imagined that all morning Sesshoumaru was surrounded by nurses and doctors, never getting a moment to himself to think out any thoughts. So, I brought him a new glass of water and left. I glanced at him one last time before exiting the door. He took the water carefully and smiled. I raised an eyebrow, for I had only seen him smile once before. I didn't think it was possible, but just then Sesshoumaru looked even more handsome than before. I blushed at these thoughts and hurried away.

~~~***~~~

I wandered around the castle, not sure what to do. After exploring everywhere and learning where the various rooms to the castle where, I found a magnificent bathroom not to far from the bedroom. The walls, the sinks, the tubs, _everything_, was made out of a shiny marble. It was quite beautiful. I saw a sign to my right on a door that read "Lady Kagome." It must be for me, I thought. I glanced around quickly, and then closed the door. After a moment of undressing, I hopped into the enormous bathtub. I SURE could use a bath, I thought to myself. I sighed in content, and, laying there, reached sleep slowly…

~~~***~~~

_"Alright, we're here. Now hurry up, will ya!?"_

_My brother carefully examined the different materials one by one. "…Hey, don't rush me, alright!? If I don't pick the right things this project won't work." He turned back to his examination._

_"Hmph." I turned away in frustration. WHY did my mother force me here!? She KNEW I had important stuff to do today! As it was, I had already been late to meet Inuyasha and the others so we could look for more shards. Now he would REALLY be mad at me, with the time this little brat was taking! I sighed impatiently._

_Sota sensed my annoyance with him and said, "Alright, alright. I just need one more thing…" He looked to the left casually. "Say Kagome, isn't that a guy from your school over there?"_

_I shrieked a little and peered my head out cautiously. It WAS him—Hojo! My eyes widened, and I ducked behind my brother. Oh NO! I told him we were going on vacation today! I groaned. Under no circumstances could he see me…otherwise I'd never hear the end of it!_

_"Hurry UP!!" I hissed to Sota._

_He looked at me suspiciously. "What's gotten into you, Kagome?" He glanced back at Hojo, and a lightbulb practically appeared over his head. "Ooohhh…"_

_I blushed. "Be quiet! Listen, I told him we were going on vacation today so he wouldn't bother me. We can't let him see us! He'll never leave me alone!" I looked around. "Eep! Quick, hide!" I grabbed my brother and dove into another aisle. I peered through some poster board and saw Hojo walk by casually. I held my breath._

_He looked around. "I must've been hearing things, but I could've SWORN I heard her voice…oh well. He walked away and into another aisle._

_My brother suppressed a chuckle after witnessing this. "You are SO paranoid, Kagome. Why don't you just come clean? He doesn't seem like a terribly bad guy."_

_I sighed. Yeah, Hojo was a great person. In fact, he was TOO great. Where was the imperfection? The bad side of him? I hadn't seen it, and for some reason unknown to me that made Hojo less appealing._

_I explained this to my brother. He rolled his eyes. "…I don't understand you, Kagome. I don't think anyone does."_

_"…Whatever." I replied. "Are you done yet? Can we go?"_

_He brushed himself off indignantly. "…Yeah, I think I have everything I need. Let's go."_

_We walked up to the cashier, paid quickly, and left. Now I could finally go to the Feudal era, I thought happily…_

~~~***~~~

I knew it was time to wake up in the bathtub when I started coughing up a small quantity of bubbles, which quickly woke me up. I choked a little and reached for a towel. What a great alarm clock THAT was, I thought. I looked around, wondering what time it was.

I dried off in a distracted manner. Ah, what an unpleasant trip to the store that had been. I shuddered. Something I had always preferred NOT to do was to think about Hojo. Or Sota for that manner. Both were annoying in their own respects. Sighing, I put my robe back on and walked outside.

Various people were running back and forth in the hallway. They were carrying everything, from forks to banners to flowers to chairs. One of the ladies running around noticed me suddenly. "Lady Kagome!" She exclaimed. "What're you doing _here? _You need to get ready, my Lady! The party is going to begin shortly! Everyone's preparing for it! Hurry, you have a half hour!"

"Ahh!!" I had forgotten! Of _course, _the party! I quickly thanked her and flew back to the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed quietly. I ignored him, lost in my own thoughts. 'Thank _goodness _I already took a bath; otherwise it'd be too late. Oh, but what do I _wear!? _What sort of things do Queens wear at parties? I don't know! And what about my hair, for that manner? How should it be done? And jewelry—all Queens wear jewelry to parties, right!?' I scrambled around. "Well, I'm the leader of this castle, after all! I can be…fashionably late!" I said with confidence. Suddenly, I whirled around. I was the first time I noticed he was in here. "…Sesshoumaru? What're you doing just sitting there!? The party starts soon!"

He tilted his head to the side. "…Why _should_ I go? I see no reason to. I have never been to a human party before, and I don't intend to start now. Besides, I wouldn't know how to act. I'd be an embarrassment to everybody there."

I rolled my eyes. "Sesshoumaru, you're probably going to be the ONLY demon there! It's okay if you don't know how to act—quite frankly, I don't know how either! But it doesn't really matter, does it? We're the King and Queen of this place. We can say or do whatever we want and nobody will mind."

I felt his impatience level rise slightly, and then fall. "…Fine." He said. "…If I don't have to talk to anyone." He looked at me. "I'll only do this because I don't have much else to do. Besides, I need to hear any news about the demon land. I haven't heard anything about it since my injury. I'm sure Naraku has heard of this and is planning something far worse off in his own territory." He stood up and went to go look for a change of clothes in the closet. I smiled happily, and thought to myself if those were his _real _reasons for going. I chuckled slightly. I didn't quite know why I wanted him so much to be there, but I DID know one thing, that I'd choose Sesshoumaru over some scary stranger for a dancing partner any day. I wondered if he remembered that little aspect of the dinner. I smiled evilly and went back to choosing everything I would need for the evening.

Review Responses:

Vegetas4Life: Umm…the number of chapters is up for my readers to decide! ^__^

ChibiTenshi5: Aww, thanks! *hugs* well what can I say, I aim to please! Lol

bloodbunny: *paranoid* uh oh…*runs from the bunnies*

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's own: Haha, well he's not the only one denying stuff in this fic, if you follow. ;)

fruity: Alrighty, tell me when you do…lol.

Cali1043: Alrighty then, hope you enjoy this update!

mandyfanforevr: *paranoid* Holy crap…uh, uh, well I'm glad you could follow it fine…even though…you don't know what Inuyasha is…lol

Rabid-Inu-Girl: You're welcome! ^__^

Dark Angel-Justice: Heh heh, arigato! Hope you can read this next chappy!

Satu-Chan: Kaede's not in the castle anymore because she's retired, and she wants to leave peacefully away from it. There was an alliance between the two lands because, um…there just was. Lol

shiva2007: Yeah, I'll tell the rest of Kaede's tale later on, soon in fact.

…And that should be all. The next chappy will be up soon! Let me ask you guys this: What would you rather see first, the other part of Kaede's tale or the first lemon of the story? Give me your thoughts and I'll write it accordingly. R&R please! Arigato! Ja ne! ^____^


	8. The Royal Dinner Party

Time for another update! Hehehe, we had a snow day today so now I have time to write stuff. That versus, you know, video games. Lol. A/N:

1) Disclaimer: Bah…you know what I'm going to say…

2) The tallies are in, and it looks like the lemon won! ^___^ Looks like that is what's going to be written for the next chapter. For now, though, there's this one that you can read and stuff. Fluffy chappy. Lol. Anyways, for the rest of Kaede's story, that'll come directly after, promise!

…Yep. That should be all for now. Enjoy!:

~~~***~~~

A knock came on our door. "My Highnesses, are you ready yet? We are expecting your appearance shortly."

Sesshoumaru and I looked at each other. He was actually dressed quite nicely, and looked more familiar with his robe that had the same white color that his normal clothes shared. I, on the other hand, was wearing a jade-green dress that neatly went down to my ankles. In the end, I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail, with a strand on both sides down. My jewelry of choice was a lovely silver necklace with a pretty blue gem in the middle. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but I saw his eyes widen a little regardless.

Sesshoumaru opened the door quietly and we walked outside. Various people were waiting for us in the hallway, two of them being Rin and Jaken. Rin was as adorable as ever, with a cute little red dress and a small fan in her hand. Even Sesshoumaru gave a half-smile at her. And Jaken, well…actually, nothing had changed with him, BUT! He _did _look pretty worn out from watching Rin so much in the day. We nodded to each other and started down the hallway.

"Mommy looks so _pretty, _doesn't she Daddy?" Rin asked happily. I turned a deep red. Sesshoumaru replied with an indifferent 'hmph' I stiffened slightly, but I supposed that was the kind of answer I should have expected from HIM.

We continued down the hallway. At the end we began to hear some noises, then silence. Apparently the announcement had been made of our coming arrival into the room where the party was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome enter!" A voice said from within. With a little hesitation, I stepped into the room. It was the throne room I had been in earlier, only this time it was full of decorations, food, and people. To my side, Sesshoumaru grumbled, and I knew he did not want to be here. He walked to his throne and sat down in annoyance with it all. I followed. Rin pranced after us and did a sort of twirl. Jaken hurried after her in a comical way.

It was then that I realized everyone was still in silence. Most were bowing, and some were kneeling. I stared at them. They didn't move. I glanced at Sesshoumaru and whispered to him, "Uh, should we be doing something…?"

Suddenly, Rin clapped her hands twice happily, and everyone moved again. "…Oh." I said. She giggled and ran off somewhere, with Jaken hopelessly following.

I looked around and shifted in my throne uncomfortably. People were chatting pleasantly and observing the decorations. Some were sipping wine. And just what was _I _supposed to do!? Sit on this throne all evening!? I propped my head up with my arm in annoyance. Being a Queen wasn't nearly as fun as one might think it to be, after all.

We sat there for an hour looking as important as possible. Occasionally a person or two would approach us and praise Sesshoumaru and I for 'being wonderful and understanding' leaders. I nodded politely and pretended to listen. "What kind of party IS this anyways!?" I asked aloud when they left.

Eventually we moved to the enormous dinner tables. They formed a sort of square perimeter with the royal family sitting in the middle. As luck would have it, to my right sat Miroku and Sango. I stared at them in surprise. "Sango! Miroku! I didn't know you guys would be here!"

Miroku nodded. "…But after all, I'm the head monk of this castle, so it shouldn't come as a huge surprise."

"Oh…" I understood now. "How is Kirara?"

Sango smiled happily. "She's doing very well, although…lately she's been restless. I think she senses something…some sort of event that hasn't happened yet, perhaps. I wonder what it could mean…"

I frowned. "Well, if that's the case then, I'll be on my guard."

Our conversation ended at that moment as the appetizers started to come out. Appetizers indeed! They were so huge they could've easily passed off as two whole meals. I ate carefully—was that _caviar _I saw in the corner!?

After everyone had quenched their hungry a little, a guard tapped me on the shoulder. "It's time, my Lady."

I swallowed my food quickly and looked at him in surprise. "Uh…what? Do I need to go somewhere or something…?"

He nodded. "Everyone is waiting for you to make your speech so they can eat the main course. Are you finished eating the appetizer, Lady Kagome?"

I choked a little. "S-Speech!? Er, I mean…um, I'll be ready as soon as I finish this…" The guard nodded and walked away. I sighed—it figured. But what would I _say!? _I swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry." Miroku whispered to me. "Just thank everyone for coming and how you're happy for such a nice party during these troubling times. I've heard these things before; it's not that hard really. You'll do fine."

I wasn't so reassured, though. I remembered all the times I had to get up in front of the whole class and give a presentation. My legs were like jelly and my mouth had become dry.

Sesshoumaru listened to all of this in silence, and finally said, "If it's too much trouble, then _I _will give the speech instead."

I stared at him. "What? Oh, um, you don't have to do _that_…" But already he was standing up. He whispered to the guard something (it must have been the change in plans), and then cleared his throat. I smiled softly, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted him to do this or not.

"Ladies and gentleman," he began, "Thank you all for coming. As you may have heard, I have just recently recovered from an injury that I received in battle. Despite this, I am happy to come here today." I rolled my eyes. "The purpose of this party is to enjoy ourselves. We all know about the recent attempt at the theft of our Shikon jewel half." Everyone glared at Jaken, who shrunk in his seat. "Nevertheless, let us be thankful nothing serious happened. We still have a prosperous kingdom and that, my friends, is reason enough to celebrate."

"I suppose some of you may be wondering where our future lies with the demon kingdom and Emperor Naraku. Rest assured, we are dealing with the problem day by day and hope to work something out peacefully with him. Our best interest will always be with the safety of our people. Do not be troubled about our future. And now…" He nodded to the waiters. "The main course for this evening shall be brought out. Eat now, and enjoy this night." He sat down, and mounds of food were brought out onto the table.

For a few moments, I was speechless. One thing was for sure—Sesshoumaru had definitely changed. "That was a wonderful speech, Sesshoumaru." I said to him after some seconds passed. "I loved it."

He shook his head. "I don't know how much of it was true. I probably fed them lies."

I shrugged and smiled even more. "I thought it sounded great."

He acknowledged my compliment with a nod. We continued to eat all the delicious foods before us (though I wasn't sure what all of it was). Thankfully Miroku explained what most of the items on the table were. I chatted happily with various people around us, and the hour peeled away.

~~~***~~~

Little by little couples started to walk over to the floor that had the soft music playing. We tried to put it off as long as possible, but when I finally saw Miroku and Sango leave us to go over there, I knew it was time. I stood up and whispered to Sesshoumaru, "C'mon, Sesshoumaru…everyone's expecting us to go." I saw his eyes move around as if to search for an escape route. Apparently there WAS none, because he stood up as well.

"I don't know how to dance." he said defiantly.

Yes, that _would _pose a problem, I thought. I myself had only been to school dances once or twice in my lifetime, and nobody really danced then. They just…stood on the dance floor and talked. I also recalled the only wedding reception I had been in. There wasn't much dancing as much as there was food-eating, however, I still had learned the basics of it. "…Just follow my lead, and do what the other couples do."

He glanced at them, and then remarked after a few moments, "They look utterly ridiculous."

I laughed. "Yeah, they kind of do, don't they…I suppose I can't blame you for thinking that." I turned to him. "Now, pay attention, Sesshoumaru. Put your arm around my waist like this." I grabbed his wrist and placed it on the specified area.  "…And I'll put my hand on your shoulder, like this…" I nestled it between his shoulder and neck. He looked at me with suspicion. "…Then finally, we hold our other hands together." He hesitated for a moment, and then finally slid his hand under mine. "There, that's good." I said. "Now we just move around to a make a sort of square."

He scoffed. "Ridiculous." Nevertheless, he held my hand firmly and stepped forward a little. I chuckled slightly and slowly laid my head on his chest. Sesshoumaru looked down in surprise and gasped a little, but he relaxed after a few seconds, and I saw a warm smile come through his face, a rarity in of itself.

~~~***~~~

After about 15 minutes of this, I shifted uncomfortably in his arms. He looked down at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I'm getting a little tired, I think…" I said into his chest.

"Should we stop now?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be okay for a little while longer…" My hand crept from his shoulder to the back of his neck. I rubbed the area gently and brushed against some of his tiny hairs back there. "…You're tense." I whispered. Was Sesshoumaru tired as well? Or was there a different reason…?

He sighed, and from this I felt his chest rise and fall. "…Not anymore, Kagome." He whispered back. As if the movement was involuntary Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled me closer. I was a bit surprised at this but quickly learned to love the muscularity of his chest. I smiled.

~~~***~~~

Gradually the couples moved off the floor and went back to the table for the desserts our waiters had provided them with. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sango and Miroku get up from the table, ready to leave. I lifted my head and looked at Sesshoumaru. He understood what I wanted, so he released his arms from me, and we parted.

Unfortunately, before I could catch them, many people ran into me to congratulate me on the wonderful party that was given. I sighed—there was just too many of them. I began to push my way through.

"Lady Kagome! Thank you _so _much for the terrific party! We really had a great time!" exclaimed one.

"The dinner was really delicious! I'm so full!" said the next.

"_Please, _won't you do this again? If I could only attend a party like this everyday…" remarked yet another.

I sighed. Would they EVER leave me alone!? Just when I thought it useless, Sesshoumaru stepped in from nowhere. "I'm glad you enjoy everything so much." He said to them. He looked at me and nodded off to the side. I blushed a little and thanked him with my eyes, then slipped away, leaving Sesshoumaru to deal with the bothersome guests.

"Something," I said to myself, "has changed about him. I'm not sure what happened, but hey, I can't complain, right?"

~~~***~~~

"Hey! Miroku, Sango! Wait up!"

I ran as fast as I could (believe me, it wasn't easy considering the outfit I was wearing and the fact that I was really, really tired). Their ears perked up and they turned around. I noticed they were holding hands, something I just wasn't used to.

"Ah, has Lady Kagome just arranged a conference meeting with us, Sango?" He whispered to her, chuckling.

I paused to catch my breath. "Hi guys."  I said after a few moments. "I need to talk with you for a second, okay?"

They nodded. "Poor thing." Sango remarked. "Here, why don't we go sit on that bench over there…?" I smiled in appreciation and we sat down.

"Now then, what seems to be the trouble?" Miroku asked.

"Well…" I began. "I'm, er…going to need your help with something, Sango and Miroku. And Kirara's too, probably. To put it simply…I need to travel into the demon land as soon as possible."

They looked at me with surprise. "Why on _earth_…?"

"Listen, I'm going to need your help in battle. It's a dangerous place, after all. I must go there because…well, a demon named Inuyasha probably lives there, and well…he's my key home."

I don't understand." said Sango. "I remember that your home is in a different world, but what does that have to do with a demon named Inuyasha…?"

"Sesshoumaru and I were transported here because of two things: some of the Shikon jewel and Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack. When the Wind Scar fell upon us, the part of the Shikon jewel we had protected the two of us. It transported Sesshoumaru and I…or at least that's what Kaede explained to me."

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed. "So, that means you need to find Inuyasha to perform the same attack again with the Shikon jewel so you can be carried back home? Are these your thoughts?" I nodded, smiling.

Miroku looked to be deep in thought for a few moments, then remarked, "An interesting procedure. It won't be easy."

I nodded again. "I know, but we have to _try_…"

"Yes." He agreed. "But how do you know if you'll be transported back to your own world? What if you and Lord Sesshoumaru end up in an even worse place than this one?"

I shook my head. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen. Somehow…I just know that if I get everything to be in the same situation as it was before we can go back."

Miroku pondered this some more. "Hmm, what do you think, Sango?"

She stretched her arms, cracking her knuckles. "…It's been kinda boring around here lately. I think I'm getting a little rusty with my battle skills, with nothing to practice on in this demon-free land, after all. This sounds like fun, Miroku."

"…Alright then, you've got a deal." He said to me.

Sango smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Kirara will like it."

"Okay, I suppose." I stood up. "I'll send you up here when the time comes, alright?" They nodded. "Good. See you two soon, hopefully." I waved a hand goodbye at them, and we parted for the night.

Review Responses:

Skitzoflame: Arigato! ^__^ Hope you like this one!

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own: Hahaha, okay, it's been noted.

bloodbunny: ^_______^ oooo, shiny things!!! *is hypnotized to write more* lol

tellu444: Yeah, I just luff fluffiness!

tellu444 (again): uummmm…O_o well we'll see…haha, nobody seems to care about Inuyasha, lol.

Soudesuka-Shurikens: Hahaha, yeah…well I don't think I could live very long without a TV =(

neolannia: Alrighty, will do!

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Yeah, I'd buy one! ;)

Vegetas4Life: Sorry hun, but it looks like Kaede's story will have to wait a lil' bit…lol, why do I have a feeling you don't mind waiting too much? =D

Youkai Yumi: lol, I was a little nervous about how everyone would like the different roles of each of the characters, but I guess it turned out fine.

Miko-Princess: Yes, everyone keeps saying how original this plot is…well what can I say, I try! *blush*

Red Hat: Heh heh, Sesshy is far from boring, my friend…;)

Shadow39: Okay okay!! O_O *runs away* heh

Satu-Chan: Eh, she'll run into Inuyasha, just give her some time…lol…she seems to be forgetting about him, ne? ^_^

Guardian Angel15: Ah, thanks! ^__^

mandyfanforevr: lol…do you even know what a lemon is!? *shakes fist at her* well you can't read it. You promised you wouldn't. So nyah. =D

Teru04: Okay, hope you enjoy the update!

fruity: Heh, well everyone's been waiting for it I guess *shrug*

ashley: Try not to think of it in those terms. They're not in any country right now, it's just a kingdom that's fighting with another.

ashley a: Okay, I'll make one then! Hehe…

*happy* Wooo, twenty reviews! Teh Vira is very happy indeed! Keep 'em coming for more happiness! ^__________^ Lol. Anyways, R&R please! Tell me what you think! Lemon chappy is next, then Kaede's story! ^___^ Arigato, ja ne!


	9. The Revealing Confession

Hi everyone! Update time! ^___^ Ahh, what a busy week this has been. This chapter in particular was a little hard to write (and you can understand why!) however it's great and ready to go. A/N:

1) Teh r disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha!

2) Oooo cool, I have an Inuyasha and Kagome fanart! Lol, I know we're all fans of Sesshoumaru instead, but if you want to see it just e-mail me. It's pretty nice, I think. (and I also have a Kenshin and Kaoru one too, any takers…?) =D

3) Right, sooo…this one's the long-awaited lemon chappy. As a precaution, the actual lemon itself has been edited out, and you can see it on my website (NOT hard to find on there! Promise!). FTR, one of my other stories was deleted for the exact same reason, so I'm taking no chances. Furthermore, don't complain to me that I promised a lemon and it's not on here (other people did that…). Don't be lazy, go to the website in the profile. -_-

…And that should be all. Hope you enjoy it! Here it is:

~~~***~~~

I walked down the hallways, tired. My feet were killing me! I nodded to a few guards and hurried past a few rooms. I turned a corner and saw Rin and Jaken running around. I smiled. "Rin, it's time to go to bed, okay?"

One mention of the 'b' word made her yawn. "I'm…I'm not _sleepy, _mommy…"

Jaken scoffed. "She's been running around in circles ever since she finished her desert…"

Rin giggled. "Jaken likes to chase me!" Another indignant scoff came from the small, green demon. "Hehe, Mommy and Daddy looked so NICE dancing together!" She exclaimed happily.

I blushed heavily. Did we really look _that_ nice? I thought Sesshoumaru was feeling rather unpleasant about the whole thing. Was I wrong? Did he really enjoy the evening? "…At any rate, Rin, you need to go up to bed, okay?"

She sighed unhappily, but nodded. Jaken led her away quickly—he was more than likely extremely tired from following her this entire time. Still, I thought, he makes a pretty good watcher over her, even though he doesn't like it. Sesshoumaru made a good choice.

I looked around. Hmm, were WAS Sesshoumaru anyways!? I hadn't seen him since the party ended. I went to the nearby balcony and looked around for a few moments. Suddenly, to my right I spotted him walking down the hallway on the other side of the courtyard. This reassured me.

I quickly decided that I could talk to him later. For now, another bath was in order. My feet told me so. Slowly, I trudged in the direction of the royal bathroom and into my private room. I kicked off my shoes and turned on the water. Even though I had just been here a few hours earlier, the suds still relaxed my muscles pleasantly. I washed my hair carefully and slipped comfortably further.

"…He smiled at me." I thought after awhile. "Sesshoumaru _never_ smiles…I must've done something he really liked, right?" This situation of not knowing what he felt frustrated me, and yet…I was content guessing. For now. Besides, I didn't even know what _I _felt! This whole thing was just a little too weird for me. After all, this was a new setting for us…here in the castle, we looked at each other in a new way now. Were our minds playing tricks on us? Or was it fate? Or something…else? I sighed, closing my heavy eyelids. For now, I would just let things happen as they would come.

~~~***~~~

I woke up. Where was I? I had gone from the tub to the bedroom. For some reason I didn't seem to mind this, and snuggled further into the covers. "Mmm…" I sighed pleasantly. Lazily I looked to see that Sesshoumaru was next to me in the bed, and somehow that didn't bother me much either. I just continued to bury my head in the covers.

"Thank you for the dance, Kagome." He whispered to me quietly. "It was so nice that I smiled for it, remember?"

I peeked my head out and nodded. "Yes, I remember, Sesshoumaru. But…why did you do that? I don't really understand…"

Without warning he slid a hand underneath my neck and held my shoulder gently. "It's quite simple, really. I've fallen in love with you, Kagome." He explained, as calmly as if he was talking about the weather. I gave a sharp gasp and rose from the bed.

"Kagome…?"

I walked quickly over to our balcony overlooking the courtyard and looked outside. My heart was racing. Did Sesshoumaru just say what I _think _he said!? I felt…I felt…Nervous. And happy. And excited, and scared, and unsure of it all. And slightly faint. Did I feel the same? I reached into my heart, my soul, my inner _thoughts, _and they told me the answer was yes. Before I could think about anything further though, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Kagome…" He whispered softly into my ear. "…Why do you leave me? Are your feelings not the same?"

Something became caught in my throat, and I could speak. Was this really happening!? "Sesshoumaru, I…" He waited. I couldn't believe this. "Sesshoumaru…" I repeated.

Suddenly the arms around my waist pulled me closer to him. He remarked to me casually, "Ever since we arrived in this place, I began to notice…things. For example…" He breathed in softly. "…I always noticed the wonderful scent you have whenever I would be next to you, by your side. It's addicting, Kagome…"

I sighed at these words. Who knew Sesshoumaru could be so romantic!? "Sesshoumaru, my answer is-"

"-Never mind, Kagome. You don't need to tell me." One of the hands moved from my waist to my heart and pressed down gently. It picked up speed once more. "Your heart doesn't lie—it has told me your answer." He smiled.

Okay, that certainly settled things. His smile was enough to make any girl's legs turn to jelly. My mind was caught up in the moment, and I spun around to face him. He was about to say something, but I closed his mouth with a gentle kiss.

His eyes widened a little but they quickly glazed over. With a growl Sesshoumaru pressed me closer to him. As an automatic reaction my hands slowly crept up to his neck. Then, as quickly as it had happened, we broke away and looked into each other's eyes. The wind blew around us a little, and once again he inhaled deeply against my neck. Reflexively I brought my hand up to his cheek and touched it lovingly. "Sesshoumaru…" I whispered. He placed his hand up to mine and held it there for a few moments with his eyes closed. Then, without any warning, he bent down and picked me up, carrying me bridal-style. From this angle Sesshoumaru kissed me again.

"Kagome, I love you." He smiled and held me against his chest. "Go to sleep now, Kagome." As if Sesshoumaru had put a sudden spell on me my eyelids became much heavier and I drifted off slowly.

~~~***~~~

I rose up suddenly, gasping for air. After blinking for a few seconds I looked around wildly. In my mouth I had tasted…soap!?

Okay, apparently, I had fallen asleep in the bathtub. How…disappointing.

Everything felt so real…I thought deeply for a minute or two. I slipped lower into the warm water and thought about Sesshoumaru again. I thought about him…kissing me…holding me…but what did it mean? I wasn't sure. It was about time, I decided, to confess to myself my true feelings—that after the dance we shared with each other, yes, I had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru. Now the only question was the next step to take…

I stepped out of the tub quietly and dried myself off. If I didn't hurry back soon people would be wondering where I was. "Cold cold cold!!!" I shouted in agony and quickly wrapped the towel around myself. I noticed in the corner a folded robe of mine designed to be for pajamas. I took it, put it on, and then hurried outside.

I was a woman with a mission.

~~~***~~~

I raced quickly through the hallways as fast as I could. To my surprise, the party was still going on. People were coming and going everywhere. "Sesshoumaru…?" I looked around. Where _was _he!? "Sesshoumaru?" I called out.

Suddenly to my left I noticed Kaede walking slowly around the corner. "Kaede!" I exclaimed happily. I ran to her.

She saw me approach and smiled warmly. "Ah, 'tis Lady Kagome…"

I nodded. "Glad to find you! Are you returning from the party? I'm afraid I didn't see you…"

The old woman chuckled. "…I'm afraid retired personal advisors for the Queen aren't as important as they should be." She said sadly. "But yee had a wonderful party, make no mistake." She added.

I blushed a little. "Thank you, Kaede…I wasn't sure what to do at times, but gradually everything flowed together and I had a wonderful time after all. It was…very fun. I enjoyed it."

"Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru in particular made an excellent speech in front of us. I was quite impressed by it, indeed. He has shown some important leadership skills that I did not think was possible for someone not of this world. Most impressive indeed."

I nodded. "Yes, Sesshoumaru has definitely…changed." 'Should I tell her my new thoughts towards him?' I asked myself.

Kaede smiled slyly. "Yee have changed as well, Kagome. Yee looked most content when dancing with His Highness. Could yee have changed the feelings yee once felt of him? Hmm…"

I blushed wildly. Her smile grew wider in understanding. "Um, Kaede, just so you know I would still like to visit you tomorrow so you can continue the story of Sesshoumaru and I. Will you be able to meet me tomorrow at your house? I really am anxious to hear it. The story is very interesting, Kaede."

She nodded. "Yes, that would be fine. Tomorrow, then."

Kaede turned to leave, but I stopped her quickly. "Before you go, Kaede…have you seen Sesshoumaru? I've been looking for him…"

"Yes." She replied. "I saw him retire to the royal bedroom. I imagine he must be very tired."

I smiled. "Well, he _did _dance with me after all!" Kaede chuckled. I thanked her and she turned to leave. I watched her go for a few moments, then continued to walk down the hallway.

'She knows my intentions.' I thought to myself. Oh well, Kaede could see through anything, so it wasn't much use trying to hide it, I decided. Still though…well, it just bothered me.

I shook my head. 'Stay focused, Kagome!' I scolded myself. 'First thing's first—find Sesshoumaru, THEN worry about Kaede!' I hurried on down the hallway.

~~~***~~~

I ran into the bedroom and looked around wildly.

He wasn't here.

My heart dropped for a second but then I remembered where Sesshoumaru normally was at this time of night. I raced to the balcony and peered outside. My instincts were correct—there he was, sleeping peacefully in that tree of his. I smiled a little and reached to wake him.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly and looked at me quizzically. "Kagome…?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sorry to wake you up, Sesshoumaru…"

He sat up. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I looked around the castle, but I couldn't find you, so I went asleep. I'm sorry."

I immediately felt guilty. Sesshoumaru had tried to tell me something but I was in the bathtub. "You can blame me for that. What do you want to tell me?"

He looked at me for a few moments, and then shook his head. "Forget it…it's not important. But…why did you wake me up?"

From this my resolve weakened. "…Forget it…it's not important, Sesshoumaru." I said in the same way.

He leapt down from the tree suddenly. There we stood on the balcony together, under the stars. "…There's something on your mind, Kagome…" He said after a while.

I avoided his piercing gaze and looked at the moon, listening. "…The music…" I remarked. "You can still hear it from all the way over here…"

"…Just what are you impl-" He was cut short when I quickly took his hand.

"-One more dance, then?" I asked quietly. He closed his mouth slowly and thought for a few seconds, looking at me suspiciously. "We might need the practice for later, right?" I added hopefully.

He continued to stare at me for a few more moments in disbelief, then nodded slowly and began to put his hand around my waist like before. I pressed against him carefully and we began to dance in the same way as we did hours ago, only this time with no other people around us. I don't think he quite understood why, but he didn't question anything regardless. Eventually I began to feel sleepy. Sesshoumaru noticed this, so he gently picked me up and laid me down on the bed. "Sleep now, Kagome." He whispered softly. I smiled and drifted off slowly.

Review Responses:

sakurapetal13: Lol, yes yes, of _course_ it's Sess/Kagome. Would I lie to you? =D

ChibiTenshi15: Hehe, the dancing scene seems to be _everyone's _favorite part…lol. But yeah it's definitely one of my better scenes.

Gomen: Ah, so you DO have a name, eh? Well nice to see ya and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Skitzoflame: The real king and queen never existed (but don't get me wrong, they're NOT dreaming). Just lost in another world…meh, but don't worry too much about it. That's not what's really important after all, ne? Everyone luffs their relationship, after all.

bloodbunny: YAY!! Now who could ignore shiny things!? ^________^ Not me!

ashley a: Aw, arigato! Glad you like!

Satu-Chan: Ha, well it won't be what you expected, I bet…

BlueEyedKorean: Um…by mailing list, do you mean…? Well what DO you mean? *confused* I r teh smart…

zeddy200: Hehehe, you know you make a good fanfic when people stay up late trying to finish reading it! Lol

tellu444: Heh heh, thanks! We'll just have to see, lol.

My DeathWish: Arigato! Hope you can read this update! ^__^

cali1043: Bah, not many can, heh. ;)

Sentinal-Breeze: Yay, another lover of the fic! Lol, I can certainly say that's what I was shooting for. Well, glad you like!

Vegetas4Life: AHHH!!!! Okay, I'm definitely feeling bad now…*digs a hole, goes inside, brings shiny things, covers up the dirt again, stays there forever*

zeddy200: Lol, hey! You already reviewed! Okay well, I hope this was fast enough! To reiterate, this was a hard chappy to write…

bonessasan: Interesting, eh? Yeah I suppose so. Arigato!

Shley-Sama: O_o out of pure curiosity (and you don't have to answer) is Shley short for Ashley…?

kitsune-chan3: lol, well it had to end eventually, ne?

Guardiun-Angel15: Aww…yes, it truly was a kawaii scene, hehehe.

Annnnd that's all. R&R please!! 20 reviews, yay! This definitely will NOT be the only lemon chappy, so no worries. Next up, Kaede's story, aka THE fluffiest chapter in this story yet! Promise! Anyways, tell me what you think! Arigato! Ja ne!! ^___^


	10. The Love Story That Never Was: Part 2

Update time! Hooray! I'm happy that you guys liked the last chapter so much. ^____^ As a disclaimer again, I don't own Inuyasha. Yep, that's pretty much all as far as author notes go…

Anyways, here's the rest of Kaede's story. Enjoy!:

~~~***~~~

I woke slowly by the sun gradually filling the room.

How peaceful.

I rubbed my eyes a little and sat up. Ow! My back and feet definitely weren't feeling their best. For a moment I looked around, then went to the balcony slowly. I peered at the tree.

He wasn't there.

"Sesshoumaru…?" I looked down below.

"…Looking for something?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around. "Sesshoumaru! I thought-" I stopped myself. He waited, but I avoided his eye and turned back to the sun.

"…I had happened to wake up before you, it seems." He said after a few moments. "And I got ready for the day." He paused and looked at me.

"…Oh." I answered. "Well, then I suppose…I suppose I will get ready as well." I felt his piercing gaze.

He looked out at the sky. "The sun…the sun is rising…" He remarked. "They day has come…" Sesshoumaru slowly moved next to me. "…So different from the night before…" Was he trying to tell me something?

"Um…I must get ready now, Sesshoumaru…" I repeated, and walked away from him. His expression changed, but he said nothing. I wasn't sure what just happened, but I decided not to dwell on it. I _had_ to hear the rest of the story…

~~~***~~~

After breakfast I managed to slip away without anyone noticing. I hurried over to Kaede's house and knocked on the door. "…Kaede? It's me!"

The door opened and Kaede pleasantly exclaimed, "Ah! Yee have come here earlier than I thought…come! Come! Don't just stand there—enter!" I nodded quickly and went into the room. She sat down and handed me some tea. I accepted, and Kaede picked up some yarn of hers and began knitting rapidly. "…Just a habit, after all." She explained after awhile, pointing to her stitches.

I smiled. "Of course, of course."

"Now then." She said calmly. "Yee want to hear more of the story between Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome?" I nodded. Kaede chuckled. "If yee would forgive me for saying so, it IS a little strange telling Lady Kagome's past to Lady Kagome."

"I understand."

She shrugged. "…It's doesn't matter. Now, where did I leave off from…hmm…"

~~~***~~~

Sesshoumaru read and re-read her letter. He held it close—he could smell her wonderful scent. Because of his strong nose, it filled the room quickly, and it was as if she was there herself. He sat down on his bed and read it yet again.

**Dear Lord Sesshoumaru,**

**            I realize that your visit here was not long ago. I also realize that your father is of a higher power than you. However, I'm quite sure that he is busy enough, and I would never hope to be a bother to him. My late mother wished nothing more than to remain good friends with you and your father. A few issues have come up over here—one in particular that is distressing. Will you be able to pay a visit to this castle?**

**I fear that I could never be the leader my mother was. Already I have given six speeches in front of our own officials. Did I mention during last we met that I become terribly nervous when I talk to a group of people? Not a very fitting trait for a Queen at all. It's something that I wish to avoid. Please, if it's not too much trouble, could you ask your father about any advice for this problem? I'm sure that he was in the same position in the beginning of his career as well. I hope it's not too intrusive of me.**

**Again, as I emphasize, I would enjoy a visit from you sometime between today and tomorrow. We must discuss some matters that have come to my attention. I will be waiting in the royal courtyard for your arrival.**

**I send my regards,**

**Lady Kagome**

Well, that certainly settled things. Sesshoumaru paced around a little more, then decided—he would go today. For weeks now he had wanted to see the fair lady of the human land, and now this was certainly an opportune moment. He understood fully well that she did not send the letter just for 'advice' or 'distressing issues.' For now though, Sesshoumaru would play along. He went outside to look for his advice on some advice about public speaking. He looked forward to seeing her kind face again.

~~~***~~~

Kagome waited quietly in the royal courtyard. There was no doubt in her mind that he would start off on the journey to here the moment the letter arrived. She also knew fully well that Sesshoumaru had wanted to see her a second time just as much as herself. It was only a question of when.

Admittedly, a morsel of dread lingered in her mind. What if he didn't want to see her? What if she made a total idiot of herself the last time they met? What if he sent over an ambassador here instead? What then. She didn't particularly like ambassadors. They would always press issues that didn't need to be pressed. Kagome sighed nervously. No, Sesshoumaru wouldn't do _that._

Her thoughts were interrupted. "My Lady." A voice said behind here. "A visitor for you is here. Shall I send him here…?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you." The man bowed and walked away.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru was walking up to her. She rose and gestured to the garden's pathway. He nodded, and they started down it. After a little way Kagome said, "I'm so glad you could visit, Lord Sesshoumaru. Really, I'm afraid I'm such a bother…it's terrible of me to ask you to do this-"

"-Don't think that at all. It's no trouble."

"You're too kind, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said gently. "Here, let's go sit on that bench over there…" Together they sat down on it. They were fairly secluded with the brush from the gardens all around them.

"…Now then, what is it you would like to discuss, Lady Kagome?"

She nodded. "I have been…I have been—threatened, Lord Sesshoumaru. By one of the demons in your land."

He looked at her in surprise. "In my land!? Who? What kind of threats are being made?"

Kagome sighed. "You have already told me about him—a demon who calls himself Naraku."

Sesshoumaru's anger immediately flared at that name. "_Naraku_…" He repeated in disgust. "If _he _is indeed the one bothering you, Lady Kagome, I will not hesitate to take his life. I have been meaning to do so for some time now…"

'He's willing to defend me so easily?' She thought. "Um, I guess you would know this demon better than I. I have never met him myself, so it's difficult to know what to do…"

He nodded. "Just what kind of threats has he been making?"

"Well, just last week…an arrow was shot into my room's window from nowhere. We're not sure who the archer was, but the message attached stated that this kingdom's end in near. It went on to say that I would personally be assassinated. It was always…signed by 'Naraku.'"

Sesshoumaru's blood had thoroughly boiled. How _dare _he…how _DARE _he!! "Don't trouble yourself over his doings, Lady Kagome." His eyes shined bright in anger.

She smiled. "I-I'm not really worried…my guards protect me well. It's…" Kagome hesitated. "…It's _you _that I'm worried about, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He looked at her in surprise. "Me? Why me?"

She sighed. "If this Naraku we speak of is unsuccessful in overthrowing me, then he will surely try with you and your family instead."

"Ridiculous! My family is too strong for the likes of _him_."

Kagome put her hand on his gently to calm him down. Sesshoumaru relaxed and sighed quietly. "…I know." She said. "I know. But, all the same, please be careful, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Please," He replied with a different voice. "We are in a sense equals. There's no need to call me that."

She nodded. "Then you may stop calling me Lady Kagome." He agreed and they sat together for a few more moments in silence. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky and began to inhale deeply. "…What is it?" Kagome asked after observing this action.

"Rain." He answered simply. "I can smell it." A second later there were indeed a few rains drops beginning to fall. "Quickly." He rose. "More will come in a few seconds."

"Over there!" Kagome pointed. "There's a protective tree that we can stand under until it lets up."

He nodded and together they hurried under the tree. Sesshoumaru smelled the air again. "It'll stop soon enough, I think." He looked back at her and saw that she was shivering. "…You're cold."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine…" Before Kagome could say anything else, and to her immense surprise, Sesshoumaru gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You're cold…" He repeated with a softer, gentler voice. He was amazed at what he was doing, but it was an impulse, really. Sesshoumaru felt as if he had known her for a lifetime, yet this was only the second encounter they have had with each other. Therefore, he was in great disbelief when he say that not only did she make no objection, but Kagome was leaning a little into his chest…further…further…it felt…right. "Kagome…" He whispered. She looked behind and into his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, I give you my word."

"…Sesshoumaru…" Her eyes became glazed. Time outside of their shelter stopped, with the soft noises of the rain and the enclosed space they were in. They stood like that for several minutes, not saying a word. Sesshoumaru didn't care what the consequences might be to what he was doing—he just wanted to feel her. Just for a little while. That's all. But when she began to stroke his hand softly, all thought of restraint went out the window. Kagome was HIS. Not only for this moment, but forever and ever.

Sadly the rain began to die down once more and eventually dispersed. They walked slowly out from under the tree together and peered around cautiously. "Sesshoumaru, I…" Kagome began. He closed his eyes tightly. Her it comes—the rejection, the kind apology but the reminder that it would never work.

"Thank you." She smiled, and leaned on her toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

~~~***~~~

They walked back to the inside of the castle quickly. There, they could hear a lot of whispers and murmurs. Everyone was staring at Sesshoumaru. Finally a sobbing woman approached him. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh, it's so _awful! _So awful indeed!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "…Has something happened?"

She burst into tears, but managed to mumble, "An…an assassination! The Emperor, he's—he's—!"

He quickly gripped her shoulders. "What did you say!? Who!?" But at this point the poor old woman collapsed to the ground. He looked around himself wildly. "Tell me! Somebody! What has happened!?" They continued to look at him silently, with pity and sadness. Sesshoumaru gave a growl in frustration.

Finally a man stepped forward. "Lord Sesshoumaru, your father…he has been killed, not more than two hours ago."

He raced over to the man. "Liar! My father is the strongest demon that has ever lived! Where did you hear such nonsense!?" Then man avoided his eye. "Tell me!" He shouted.

"Naraku!" Kagome said suddenly. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her in surprise. "Sesshoumaru, I can assure you my people would not joke about such a matter. Sesshoumaru, _he'll be after you next!_"

~~~***~~~

He leapt on a nearby horse, and would have taken off in his rage if not for the voice he heard behind him.

"WAIT! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome ran up to him.

"Kagome, I have no time to waste—I _must _go."

"But—but you could get _killed_, Sesshoumaru!" She looked at him with worry. "Don't forget that Naraku probably has your half of the Shikon jewel now! You won't be able to beat him in that state!"

His eyes softened with her concern, but they held their determination. "My family will NOT fall to the like of Naraku. I WILL avenge my father."

"Then…then I will come with you!" Kagome prepared to jump up on the horse with him.

Sesshoumaru gave a great growl in fear. "NO! I cannot allow you to!" He sighed a leaned closer to her. Tears began to fall. He hated seeing them, so he took a thumb and gently brushed them away. She took this opportunity to grasp his hand. "…If it is true…if it is true what they say…that my father is…dead…then I wasn't able to protect him. The same could happen with you. And I…I would never forgive myself—don't you see, Kagome?"

Something became caught in her throat. "Oh…Sesshoumaru!" She gasped and reached around him for a tight hug. "I WILL be waiting here." She said after she let go. "Please…don't make me worry. Come back quickly."

He nodded. "You have my word. I would never want you to worry over my sake. Dry your tears—I'll come back for you." With that, Sesshoumaru pulled on the reins and rode away.

~~~***~~~

Kaede paused from her tale. "Oh dear…it seems as though I've dropped a stitch somewhere…hang on…"

I waited patiently. "So…what happened after that?"

The old woman chuckled absent-mindedly. "Oh! Well, the rest explains itself. With the power of the Shikon jewel half Naraku was about to thwart Sesshoumaru and overthrow his family. The demons began to turn against Sesshoumaru and follow Naraku as their leader. They never DID like being allies with the weaker human as Lord Sesshoumaru's father had done, and Naraku offered them more power with the Shikon jewel half. To this day he is still trying to steal the other half. And so, Lord Sesshoumaru had no other place to go but here. Ever since, the human kingdom and the demon kingdom have been bitter enemies. Every day after, Lord Sesshoumaru would map out all sorts of different ways to avenge his father and take back the throne. In the meantime, however, he came back and after a few more months of caring for his emotional wounds Lord Sesshoumaru asked yee to marry him. Naturally, you were delighted, although not that surprised. And so it was like it is today. Some say that a war is mounting between the two lands. I believe it's inevitable—that is, unless Naraku is overthrown."

"Ah." So _that's _what happened here. Admittedly it wasn't the happiest of all stories, but it was the truth. I stood up and smiled. "Thanks for telling me the story, Kaede. It's interesting to know."

She nodded. "Yes, 'tis no trouble at all!"

"Well, thank you. I'm afraid I must return to the castle now. They're probably wondering where I am." She nodded warmly, and I left her house. A million thought raced through my head as I walked, but right now…well, all I wanted to do was sleep.

Review Responses:

ChibiTenshi5: Meh, well we'll just have to see! =D

mandyfanforevr: BAH! *shakes fist* lol, no you don't…

Shadic Belmont: Yes, it was about…oh, I don't know…a year ago? I'm guessing? It was on the announcement page, and has naturally disappeared since then.

bloodbunny: Aww…kawaii bunnies finding shiny stuff for me…^___^ hooray! *pets teh bunnies, hands them some carrots*

sakurapetal13: Lol, I was hoping it wasn't…oh well. *shrug*

jasters jester: Yeah, you can watch Iunyasha on Adult Swim at midnight Eastern time on weekdays and some other time on Sundays, I'm not really sure…anyways, you can't get the fanart unless you e-mail me! ^___^ hehehe…

BlueEyedKorean: *shakes fist* Why should _I _do that when there's a perfectly useful author alert system on ff.net that you can add me onto yourself!? O_o

Skitzoflame: Thanks. ^_____^ Hope you like this chappy!

Cali1043: Read author notes! Particularly my third one for that lemon chapter.

Vegetas4Life: Oh, okay…lol…phew…!!! CHIBI VASH!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! YAY!!! *pets teh Chibi Vash* =D You can have him though…but I get Chibi Kenshin *runs away from the Kaoru fans quickly*

Guardiun Angel15: Aww, hope you feel better! *hands Angel another chappy* That should do it, hopefully…

tellu444: Arigato! Glad to hear I'm doing such a wonderful job! Read this chappy too!

BeyondWords: Hehe, yes…it's only a matter of time I'm afraid. ;)

Sapphire-StarLight: Lol, normally I luffs teh Shippo, but his role won't come up for awhile…but he'll definitely be in this story!

mark: Will do! Thanks! ^___^

Kagome-Ann-Saturn: Heh heh, I'm so evil…

LoveLandKiss: Well thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chappy!

My DeathWish: Bah, that's okay…I'm used to a quick 'very good, update soon' type-thing anyways. ;)

zeddy200: Hehe, arigato! Glad you think so!

Miko-Princess: Will do! Hope you'll like this one!

Satu-Chan: Yeah, I was thinking it was a little too soon as well…it'll happen though…and the other characters will appear soon enough! Hehe.

mandyfanforevr (again): DUH!! Duh duh duh!! *shakes fist at her* Why the hell do you _think _I made you promise!? So you wouldn't be able to see what my favorite ice cream flavor is in my profile!? :chuckle: :rolleyes: Well thanks for reviewing though ^___^

Killer Potatos: Teh pwnage screename… =D and I agree, Kagome/Sesshoumaru fics get really redundant after awhile, that's very true…

Amber: Thanks a lot! Glad to here you enjoyed it!

…That took a long time…man…heh heh, it's cool though—I'm beginning to memorize all the different numbers some of you have on your screename. Hehe. Anyways, R&R! The next chapter will be here soon enough! Hope you enjoy this one! Arigato! Ja ne! ^_______^


	11. The Tale Of The Green Demon

Hi everyone! Vira's here! Looks like it's time for another update, ne? Hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day/President's Day/weekend/whatever you celebrate in your culture. Lol. A/N:

1) Nope, don't own Inuyasha—but I'll find some ways...I find some ways dammit!!! *shakes fist*

2) Alrighty, I have to go to a tournament tomorrow, so unfortunately I don't have time to update my website. I'll do that later—and don't worry for now at least, nothing in this chapter is edited anyways.

3) I'm encountering a weird problem with my chapters. I can't seem to double space in the text. Does anyone know why? This has never happened before and I can't explain it (but I'm thinking it's on FF.net's end…). I wish it were fixed so everything would be less cluttered! ^_^

~~~***~~~

I hurried back as fast as I could to the castle. It was lunchtime, and I was definitely hungry. Various guards glared at me, clearly wondering where I had been. I ignored them as best as I could and hopped on my seat in the diningroom.

I thought more about what Kaede had explained to me earlier. War was about to break out here, and I was supposed to prevent it? How? I didn't know anything about that sort of thing! It certainly didn't help that I never really _did _pay any attention during History and various talks about war and politics. How boring is that!? It was impossible to stay awake in that class! On the other hand, maybe the humans really _did _want to go to war. Maybe they were tired of fighting and Naraku, and just wanted it to be over with. The old Sesshoumaru certainly had wanted to be rid of Naraku. In my heart, though, I knew the humans would lose in any fight with the demons. We're just not that strong.

After the meal I was led into another room for a very boring meeting. The guy talked about some sort of problem with the rain for farmers or something. The solution was to build more irrigation waterways. Anyways, after that I was so tired from the droning that I decided to lie down for awhile. A quick catnap. Soon I was dreaming…

~~~***~~~

_We ran down the street as quickly as possible. "I hope that's all you need, Sota!" I shouted to him from behind._

_He ran up to me, practically out of breath. "YES, Kagome. For the last time, I'm finished with everything—you can go jump in that well of yours and do whatever you do it there…"_

I debated whether or not to give him a good smack on the head for that, but in the end I decided it didn't matter. Besides, it would just waste time. I HAD to hurry up in order to catch them—perhaps Kaede would be able to tell me which way they went. Boy, Inuyasha would SURE be mad at me…or maybe worried? No, of course not…probably just annoyed. After all, they couldn't look for the jewel shards without me, right? We had no time to waste, but between my brother and the store it sure looked like I was.

_"Mom, we're home!" I yelled as I flew past the kitchen. Sota followed me, grumbling about this and that._

_"HOLD IT!" She cried to me. I froze. "Before you go off somewhere, did you finish all of your homework, young lady?"_

_I gulped. No, of course I hadn't…but I wasn't telling HER that! "Yep! Finished it all!"_

_She smiled. "Good. In that case, you can leave."_

_I nodded, and ran up to my room to begin packing a little for whatever was ahead. It took me a few minutes to find my flashlight, but once I found it I started heading out to the well. At last!_

_I looked around carefully and peered cautiously in it. Nobody here? Good. With one last look around in the modern age, I slowly jumped down into it and began to move through time._

~~~***~~~

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up!!" I looked Rin lazily in the eye as I saw her jumped up and down on me. "C'mon Mommy! Time to get up!"

I sat up and stared at her curiously. "What's the matter, Rin? Do I need to go somewhere or something…?"

Before she could reply, Jaken stepped in. "…She's been trying to wake you up for five minutes now. And I. Had. To. Endure. It."

Rin giggled. "Can Mommy take a walk with us? Please?"

I laughed. "Um, sure, why not…" Jaken was making squeaky protests, but a small reminder of what Sesshoumaru might do to him if he didn't cooperate shut him up fairly quickly. In the end, Jaken silently followed.

~~~***~~~

I was wiser than I had been in the past, and informed my guards exactly where we planned to go. Hopefully now, I reasoned, there wouldn't be mass chaos if I had happened to leave for an hour or two longer than expected. After that, we began down the road.

Eventually Rin squealed in delight and pointed to a flowing river down below. I had never noticed it before, but there was a first for everything, right? Before I could say anything, Rin jumped into the river happily and began swimming around. I shook my head in disbelief and sat down. I looked over at Jaken and saw that he had sat down on the ground as well and took a stick, making swirls in the dirt with it. I chuckled a little and walked over to him, sitting down. "…What's on your mind, Jaken?"

He sighed at the ground. "I don't think you'd understand…"

I frowned. "Is something troubling you?" He nodded, but said nothing. "Well, would you like to tell me? Get if off your chest? I won't laugh, promise."

"Well, it's just that…no one pays any attention to me. To everybody I'm just a small green demon with no real power. I'm stamped upon and ignored day after day…and now, I'm the babysitter for the King and Queen's human child…the ultimate humiliation in the demon world." He cringed a little.

"Oh." I said. Yes, I suppose I could see Jaken's position. Most demons hate the humans, after all. And yet, here he was, watching over the daughter of the human King And Queen carefully. The demons must be laughed at him back home, I thought. Poor thing.

"I'm a joke for all demons." He said sadly. "A disgrace."

"Now don't be like _that_…"

Jaken shifted a little. "I'm quite sure I would never be welcome back over there ever again. Emperor Naraku must be terribly mad at me for my failed mission…"

Yes, that was right. "How did Naraku recruit you to steal our Shikon jewel half, anyways? You never really explained it…"

"Well…" He looked around. "My father was a hero among the demons. And he was…taller. Ahem. Er, we were once known for our vast knowledge in the wonders of the world. My family was full of scholars, believe it or not. We were very wise and gave good advise for anyone in trouble. Or at least…we did."

I bit my lip. Did his family…?

"Though we were intelligent, we were extremely weak, as you can see." Jaken looked down at himself irritably. "Ravenous demons came one day and killed all but one—me. I panicked and fled deeper into the demon land, where it was no longer safe for a small demon like me. For three years I lived alone, outsmarting my enemies and constantly moving from one place to another. And then, one day…Emperor Naraku happened to be passing by while I was fleeing yet again. He immediately recognized me for who I was—the son of the most intelligent demon to ever live. I think from that moment on he began to devise a plan. He ordered me to slip into this kingdom and bring your Shikon jewel half to the demon land."

Ah, that explained it then.

"He saw my ability for quick-thinking and my, ahem…relatively small mass—perfect for sneaking around. At first, I refused. I did not want to become mixed up in an event of this scale. However, when he calmly threatened death upon me, well, I was easily persuaded. And so, before I knew it, I was traveling over here with the idea to steal your Shikon jewel half. I knew I was doomed to fail, and I think Emperor Naraku knew this as well."

"If he knew that then why send you over…?"

Jaken shrugged. "Perhaps he did not trust me, in the end. This was simply a way of…getting rid of the final member in my family." Jaken sighed with a heavy sigh.

What a sad story, I thought. I also wondered how much of it was actually true. _His _family, a group of scholars!? The smartest demons in the land!? Not likely! I chuckled a little, which caused him to turn his head sharply at me, and then turn away again in annoyance. "Um, Jaken…" Began gently. "Do you like it here? Do you mind everything? Or do you miss the demon kingdom?"

He shook his head. "Now, I have nothing left there. Nothing! No family…everyday, living in fear…"

I frowned, but then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, maybe a demon like you is still living there! Maybe…a small, green, demoness…eh Jaken?" I elbowed him and laughed a little.

He looked at me in annoyance and blushed a little. "No!" He glanced at Rin, who was still swimming around happily. "I've seen more than enough of women in my lifetime!"

"Heh heh, alright, alright, but Rin's still a sweetie."

"But…" Jaken continued. "I wouldn't mind going over there and looking around…once, just once. I could see my old home…"

I nodded. "I understand, Jaken."

"…I could confront Emperor Naraku, even…"

I stood up. "Well hey, we could go now! I know where the border is! We can look down from the watchtower!"

Jaken stared at me, and then began to sputter a little. "Lady Kagome-! But-but…!"

"Well that settles it then. C'mon Rin!" I called.

She looked at me with disappointment for a moment, then skipped over to us. "Are we going somewhere Mommy?"

I nodded. "Yes Rin. We're going over to the watchtowers to look over the demon land down below for Jaken. It should be safe."

"Yay!" She exclaimed in a carefree way. Jaken shuddered.

"Um, Lady Kagome, it's _really _not necessary…"

"Don't worry, Jaken!" At least he could still _see _his homeland. I had nothing at the moment…nothing at all. Except, of course, my memories, which really didn't help me very much.

He sighed in defeat. "I hope Lord Sesshoumaru won't become angry with me for this…" Jaken shrunk down a little at the mere thought.

"Nah, I don't think so. We'll be back soon enough."

I tried my best to dry Rin off, and then we started out for the boundary between the human and demon land. Something told me that I would have a good chance of meeting someone I knew from the other world. It wasn't too likely, but I was hopeful nonetheless.

~~~***~~~

As we came closer and closer to the border Rin became more and more scared. She knew well that it was the same place her father was injured not too long ago. "Don't WORRY, Rin." I reassured her, giving her a little pat. "You don't HAVE to come up with us. You can stay here…"

She looked at me. "B-But what about you, Mommy?"

I smiled. "Oh, I'm sure the guards will take good care of me…I'll be careful, okay?"

She nodded quickly and stood against a nearby tree.

I clapped my hands. "Alright, Jaken! Let's go on up!" He looked like her was about to protest again, but I paid no attention and began to approach the guarded gate between the border.

The guards there slowly began to notice me. "Lady Kagome!? What're you doing _here_!?"

"Um…" I mumbled. "Um…just wanted to…inspect…things…"

"My Lady, this is a VERY dangerous area!"

I shrugged and decided that it was time to show them who's the boss around here. "Well, I order you to allow Jaken and I up here." I said in a strong voice. "Or…else." I eyed them carefully. Okay, so that last part wasn't as strong, but they moved aside anyways.

Jaken and I slowly stepped up the ladder. I waved to Rin, and turned to face the other kingdom. Just like before, the area was dark in front of me. A bleak shadow loomed over the land. It appeared to be forever night over there, and the air almost seemed to be poisonous. "Home sweet home…" I murmured. Why would _anyone _miss this?

But Jaken was smiling. "Look over there…see, Lady Kagome?" He pointed to the left. Past some of the tree tops, a large and tall hill could be seen. "That's where my family had once lived." Jaken explained sadly.

"Oh." Poor guy! "Well, maybe you could come back some day and see it again…?" Didn't everyone want to return to their home?

He shook his head. "I would not want to see Naraku…ever again. Besides, I would not be able to hold my head up in that place…disgraceful…"

"Well, we'll just have to beat Naraku, won't we?"

He scoffed. "…Unlikely."

I paid no attention to his remark. "I suppose we should be getting back now, Jaken…"

He nodded, and carefully we climbed back down the ladder. The guards were glaring at me, but said nothing. I smiled. We began to walk back with Rin out of their sights. Little did they or we know, a demon, who had seen me earlier, was using his amazing jumping skills to quietly leap over the gate…

~~~***~~~

For a few minutes Jaken was fidgeting a little as we walked. Finally he said, "thank you for allowing me to see my home."

I smiled happily. Jaken wasn't one to be polite! "You're welcome. Glad you liked it."

He nodded a blushed a little—it was NOT his nature to thank humans! "Now maybe I can finally be happier here than I was before. I can be…at peace." Suddenly, Jaken stiffened. He stopped.

I noticed this. "Er…something wrong…?"

He looked around wildly and apparently saw nothing. Then, he looked above in the sky. "Lady Kagome! Behind you!" He cried.

But it was too late. It was only a blur, but I immediately recognized the black hair, the fur clothes, and the…blue eyes.

"Ha HA! The mighty Sesshoumaru can't protect you NOW, eh Kagome?" He chuckled pleasantly at his capture and began to leap away.

"MOMMY!" Rin shrieked.

"Jaken!" I cried to him. I didn't bother fighting back—I knew it would be useless. "Jaken, go tell Sesshoumaru! Tell him to follow my scent into the demon land! Hurry! Go _find _Sesshoumaru!!" He nodded quickly and hurried away with Rin crying to me.

"Loyal to HIM till the end, hm? Well I'll fix that!" He laughed and jumped over the gate.

"Lady Kagome!!" My guards cried when they saw him leap over.

"Pathetic fools." He murmured.

"Go to hell!" I shouted at him.

He laughed again. "If I'm going then so are you!" I would've said something in return but I ducked and barely avoided an arrow shot by one of the guards. Several more came whizzing through the air.

"Lady Kagome! Stop, demon!" They shouted again.

He knocked the arrows away from him with ease. I wanted to kick him, punch him, _anything_, but I knew it was hopeless.

He blocked one last arrow and suddenly trees were all around us. "Welcome to your new home, Kagome!" I would've given him a slap but suddenly I felt something strike my lower head, and I was immediately knocked unconscious.

Review Responses:

bloodbunny: Uh oh…evil and kawaii are truly a mixture to be feared when it comes to bunnies trying to take over the world…*avoids their cuteness, runs and hides*

Skitzoflame: Thanks! ^___^ Hope you can read the update!

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Lol, no problem! Glad you enjoyed it!

Sapphire-StarLight: *snuggles with teh fur* So soft…^______^ yay

Killer Potatos: Lol, it wasn't a fast update, you just saw the story and reviewed days after it was updated. =D

Tsuki Yume: o_O Well that's…uh…interesting I guess! Rest assured, this story isn't based off anything…so um, I have no idea what you're talking about. Lol.

sakurapetal13: Haha, actually my main concern with that last chappy is if it DID make sense…glad to hear it wasn't confusing, yay.

Hoshi-chan1: A woman of few words ^___^ well here ya go then.

My DeathWish: Teh happiness, glad you like it!

tellu444: You poor thing!!! =( yeah strep throat is a killer, I've had it before myself…nearly impossible to swallow ANYTHING, you really have to try…um, but maybe I'm making things worse, lol…well here's a nice update for you to pass the time, and I hope you feel better. ^_^

zeddy200: heh heh, yeah it is pretty cool isn't it?

Vegetas4Life: Heh, Vegeta's a badass………but sometimes he's just an ass. =D Say, is there a Chibi version of Roger? Hmm, I wonder…

Guardiun Angel15: lol, well hopefully I can write some more at the tournament. Glad to hear that you're feeling better! Hope you like the update!

Teru04: Arigato! Here ya go then.

Satu-Chan: How long have they been married?…………That's up for the reader to decide. ;) Hehe.

mandyfanforer: ……Bah!! BAH!! *shakes fist at her* NEVAH! _

Kagome-Ann-Saturn: Wow lol, that was kinda deep…well if I wrote longer chappies, then I have to have longer gaps in the updates =(

battousia–crazy64: *teh sad* hey, it's not supposed to be _funny_…I thought that last chapter was rather serious, especially towards the end!

battousia-crazy64 (again): *confused* I didn't think I left you hanging THAT much…I mean, Kaede's story ended after all!

Cali1043: Yeah, I'll explain how Rin was adopted, but not for a very, very, very long time.

Okay, that should be all! Hehe, I left you with a cliffy. How evile of me. ^_______^ Anyways, hope you liked this chappy! More to come soon enough! Arigato! Ja ne! ^___^


	12. The Jealous Lover

Hi everyone, glad to see you guys liked my cliffy lol. Well here's a nice update ready for my dear readers. Some A/Ns:

1) Nope, don't own Inuyasha! *teh sigh*

2) It seems as though that I can't solve the spacing problem no matter what I do…*sigh* hope FF.net can fix this soon…

3) Lemon in the next chapter! As before, it will be edited out here, but you can see it in my website in my profile.

…And that's all. Here's the update, enjoy!:

~~~***~~~

When I came to, I felt something…soft underneath me. Sorta. It was an odd mix between grass and hay. I looked around lazily. Apparently I was inside some kind of cave. A few feet from me was a fire, and behind it a shadowy figure stood.

He smiled that fangy smile of his. "Hello…Kagome. You're awake, I see. Just the time I expected, in fact. Are you feeling well? I'm afraid this home of mine doesn't have much to offer—especially not for a Queen's standards. It should be warm enough-"

"-Cut the crap, Kouga!" I shouted angrily at him, sitting up from the bed (if you could call it that).

He looked at me with disappointing eyes. "…You forget so easily who I am, Kagome." Kouga grinned. "It was fortunate for me that you were so surprisingly unprotected for a Queen when I saw you near the border." He paused to flex his claws.

My bewilderment melted into fear. "Why did you take me here? You're going to regret this, you know!"

Kouga shrugged. "…I doubt that."

"S-Sesshoumaru will get you for this!"

He laughed. "I have heard—rumors, Kagome. Rumors that you two are not as close as husband and wife _should _be. There has even been a story flying around that he sleeps in a tree! A _tree!_" Kouga howled with laughter. After a few moments of this, he said, "Sesshoumaru doesn't care about you enough to come all the way out here for you."

I reddened a little. That wasn't true—Sesshoumaru _did _care about me enough to rescue me from here!!

…Didn't he?

I decided to change the subject. "…How long do you plan to keep me in this place, Kouga?"

He grinned. "For as long as it's needed."

I was getting frustrated. "What do you mean by _that!?_"

Kouga stopped that ego-filled grin of his and frowned. He walked over to me calmly and cupped my chin to force me to look at him. I tried to squirm away, but to no avail. Slowly I glanced at his eyes. They were…sad? "Why do you yell, Kagome? Don't you remember me? Can't you recall my…feelings?"

Huh? What was he talking about!? No, of _course _I didn't remember anything. But _he _didn't know that! But how to explain? A no might make him angry…but I couldn't lie for very long with a yes!

In the end however I didn't need to answer at all. He studied my expression for a few moments, then walked away in bitterness. "…You _don't _remember, do you? _He _did that, I expect. Sesshoumaru has taken any space you keep for memories in that little mind of yours, didn't he? You treasure all thoughts for him, like you always have. But none for _Kouga_—the opposite, in fact; you push any memories out of your hearts, eh Kagome?" Kouga said bitterly.

What the-? What was he talking about!?!? "I…don't understand what you're saying. Why are you so upset?"

Kouga inhaled and turned suddenly. "I smell a rat. I'll be gone for a moment, Kagome. Try not to worry." He said sarcastically. With that he sprinted towards the entrance of the cave and leapt away in a hurry.

~~~***~~~

After a moment or two I stood up and looker around. What had I gotten myself into? And what was Kouga talking about anyways? Did Lady Kagome know him in the past? Was there some sort of ended relationship that I didn't know about? He was speaking of Sesshoumaru a lot, in a bitter way. What had happened between us?

Guessing about the past only made me more curious, so I slowly strolled over to the cave's entrance. I gasped—there would be no escaping, at least from _here._ The cave was simply a large rock hole on the side of a cliff. I couldn't walk out, and the wall didn't look climbable. They only way out…was with Kouga's leap. I shuddered.

I glanced at the sky. This definitely wasn't the human kingdom—everything was dark and shadowy. The air was thick—almost as if it was poison. Noises could be heard from far off; animal cries…demon cries. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew up. I shrieked, and for a moment or two my balance was lost. Carefully I steadied myself and backed away from the cave entrance. I shivered a little—it was then that I realized just how cold it _was _in here. And lonely—this place screamed of loneliness. Was Kouga lonely…?

I turned away and sat down on the hay-bed sadly. How frightening a Queen's life really was! Thieves…assassins…kidnappers…it was becoming too much for me. Why couldn't I go home already!? I missed my family, my friends…everything. But NO, instead I was trapped inside this stupid cave with nothing to do but wait for my kidnapper to come back!

I sighed grumpily and closed my eyes. Sleeping was better than doing nothing.

~~~***~~~

When I woke up, everything was dark. I guessed it was night. I noticed something was against my hair…stroking it gently. I froze for a second then slowly peered over. "_KOUGA!!" _I shrieked angrily. I slapped his hand away and shrunk further into the bed.

He looked at me furiously for a moment, and then broke into that stupid grin of his. "You're awake, I see."

"…What the hell were you _doing_!? Don't TOUCH me!"

Kouga looked away. "Yes……that right isn't mine to have…it's reserved for Sesshoumaru, isn't it?"

I reddened, and now I was pissed off too. "Stop being so bitter! He's my husband! Why do you keep talking about Sesshoumaru and I, anyways!?"

"…Isn't it obvious?" He answered quietly.

Huh? "I don't…understand you!"

"Look," he said, ignoring me, "I brought you some food." Kouga pointed to the fire. "…It's meat. I even cooked it for you. Humans like their food always cooked, don't they?"

"Oh." I said. "Well…that was nice of you…I guess…" I balled my fists. "But that _still _doesn't change things!"

Kouga shrugged and sat down off to the side and began to eat. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at me. "…I know it isn't a meal fit for a queen, but it's not _poison _you know. Just eat it already."

I blushed. I would have refused to eat it if not for my stomach making sudden growls at the mere thought of food. Going on a hunger strike would just be too hard for me. I nodded slowly and sat down by the fire to eat. At first I was afraid it was some kind of meat from a sort of bug demon or something, nut I quickly realized it was just fish. Kouga watched me do this and nodded in satisfaction.

After I finished, I went to go look outside again. With it being night, everything was even darker than before. I looked to the sky. What was taking him so long to get here?

"Your mother…" Kouga began suddenly, breaking to silence. "You mother was a kind leader. Everyone respected her here…including me. It's too bad…well, it's too bad. And her death was so close to our Emperor's, too…"

I didn't look at him, just continued to gaze around at the demon world. "…I thought you hated her. I thought all demons hated her peaceful ways. And also Sesshoumaru's father's. I thought you were sick of them."

Kouga scoffed. "Not all demons are the same. It's true that many follow Emperor Naraku now, but some of us stayed loyal to our old Emperor. Naraku is a coward who lives in his castle, never dealing with problems personally. Then again…" He paused. "…Sesshoumaru, the Emperor's son, has married you. So perhaps I don't like his father as much as I thought after all."

I stiffened. "What IS it with you and us anyways!? S there something you'd like to explain to me, Kouga!?"

He grinned. "You're just as feisty as ever, I see."

My faced turned red. "Yell me why you brought me here…or else!" I took a step backwards to the cave entrance.

Kouga rose quickly. "There's no need to be so _rash-_" I took another step, closer to the plummet below. He growled. "FINE!…Fine." I smirked and sat back down. Kouga sighed and poked at the fire. "Long ago, when we were about ten years of age, your mother would often come over here to the demon kingdom for some meetings with the Emperor. She would sometimes bring you here as well, Kagome. And while the Queen was in the meeting, she left you to do as you pleased in the royal playroom. Do you…remember?"

Of course I didn't, but I nodded anyways.

"Well, one day I was chasing down a rabbit that had ran near the castle. As I ran past a window I saw for a split second a glance of you, Kagome—smiling happily and playing with your toys. You were…I was…" his voice wavered a little. "…It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life." Kouga paused to look at me carefully. "My concentration was lost and the rabbit ran away. When I went back to the window to see you a second time…you were gone. The person watching you at the time must have taken you away to your mother. And so, there I stood, longing to see you a second time. If only for a moment. Everyday after I returned to peer into the window. It was a few days later that I would get another chance."

I stared at him. What was he trying to say?

"I had arrived at the designated spot, like always. To my surprise you were led into the room. When the maid had left and you were by yourself, I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing you again, Kagome. And because of that, well, I couldn't bring myself to face my fears and knock on the window to get your attention. I was…a fool."

'Was I supposed to remember any of this?' I thought to myself. In a way, Kouga and I were similar. Neither of us could bring ourselves to confess our true feelings—only mine were with Sesshoumaru. I recalled shortly after our dance that I had tried to explain it to him, but I just…couldn't.

"This continued for several months. And then…then, one glorious day, my courage level was the highest it ever was. Do you remember? You came in there like always, and I leapt over. By some odd twist of fate you were the first one to notice me outside, Kagome. Usually I would spot you before…well, there was no turning back now. You smiled. I didn't frighten you, which was something I wasn't used to. You waved…and I gently tapped on the window finally, after all that time of watching you from before."

Kouga sighed. His eyes…something had changed about his eyes…they were sadder. 'He loves me, doesn't he…' I thought.

"You walked over to the window and opened it. I didn't know what to say, so you asked me what my name was. Something was caught in my throat and I didn't reply, so you looked at me sort of funnily, I imagine. You told me your name was Kagome, which I already knew from some short investigations of my own. Finally, I was able to utter the word 'Kouga.' I was…acting like a complete idiot." His head lowered.

I tried to picture Kouga doing this, but I just couldn't.

"you invited me inside, remember? At first, I was a little hesitant. After all, if one of the guards had happened to see me…but I didn't care. I jumped through the window. We talked for hours. It was the best time I had ever experienced. Sadly, I never got the chance to thank you, Kagome…"

Okay, this story was getting more and more interesting!

"The maid finally came back in again and screamed bloody murder at me. I ran out the window, never to see you again." He paused. "Until now." Kouga looked at me carefully.

I shrunk back a little. Something in his eyes had suddenly turned to hatred.

"I had waited so long…so long, Kagome. I had hoped each day that I would find a chance to meet you again…but then…" Kouga slammed his fist to the ground. " I heard the rumors…at first I thought it wasn't true. I guess I didn't want it to be. But finally, I had to accept the truth. You and Sesshoumaru were to be married. I didn't blame you, however. I blamed Sesshoumaru…for stealing you away from me!" His eyes flashed angrily. "It's because of _him _that my life has been so miserable…all these years, cooped up in this cave like a pathetic idiot, while _he _lived pleasantly in the castle! With _you!_" For a moment he calmed down, then continued, "…But I wouldn't give up so easily. I trained myself to jump high enough over the borders to your castle one day. Unfortunately, I was stopped every single time I would attempt this. Your husband; he would always smell my demon scent and investigate. I told him the truth, and then we dueled a long battle. I suppose I made him exceptionally angry, and Sesshoumaru managed to chase me away. But I constantly persisted, and tried again and again to see you. He would always prevent me from this. I don't think he ever told you about me and my visits." Kouga sighed unhappily.

~~~***~~~

I thought for a few moments. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way, Kouga, however…my heart belongs with Sesshoumaru."

He growled a little. "Sesshoumaru has poisoned your mind, I see. I'll straighten it out." Kouga stood up.

I backed away a little. "Um, I'm sorry…please…why are you…?"

He grinned. "Let me show you, Kagome. There are—other things in this world than Sesshoumaru." He leapt up suddenly and landed in front of me.

"Stop!" I cried. "G-Get away! Don't _touch _me!" I turned to run…run? Where? I sprinted to the edge of the cave and barely stopped in time. A dead end! My face turned white.

Kouga chuckled. "…You see? We were fated to stay here, alone together. Why do you run? There's nowhere to go!"

I tried to run around him, but Kouga caught my hand. "And now…" He said. "…What I have waited for years for."

I twisted my hand to try and escape his grasp, but it was no use. I was caged like a bird. Kouga pulled my waist to him and drew his face towards mine. I tried to pull away and turned my head to the cave entrance. "Help!!" I cried. "Someone, help me!!"

Kouga growled again. "Can't you _see_ it's hopeless!?" But before he could do anything more to me, I heard a loud thud by the entrance. Kouga gasped.

What was…?

"Kagome." I heard behind me. I turned to see…Sesshoumaru straighten up and look at us. He looked at me for a moment with something in his eye, then saw Kouga gripping me. His eyes blazed a dangerous fire.

"Let her go."

Review Responses:

sakurapetal13: Umm…lol, sorry, it looked like that didn't happen. Hehe.

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Hahaha! I think the _exact _same thing when I'm watching those movies! Well, maybe they're mutant like that or something…

lilu: Thanks a lot! ^___^

bonessasan: Hehe, yeah, I guess it was…but you ain't seen nothin' yet! =D

bonessasan (again): o_O Um…I never really thought about it that way, but sure, why not…

Red Hat: Yes yes, it's definitely jealously time…wooo! ^_^

Kagome-Ann-Saturn: Arigato! Hope you like the update!

Skitzoflame: *shrug* I guess not…lol

xypherscompany: *paranoid* Oh………crap……O_O *hides* um…………………….my bad?

bloodbunny: Ah, they've always luffed me…well then, we can rule the world now! Yay.

Satu-Chan: Yah, you're definitely right! And yes, it WILL happen soon. In the next chapter in fact. =D

tellu444: Yes I know, that last one could've been better, but I was slightly rushed to write it…sorry lol.

bonessasan: O_o Um…yeah…that definitely wasn't Naraku. Lol But the other half of your theory sounded pretty good to me. ^_____^

Demon Shippou: Woah…*backs away from the screen* well then I hope you'll be able to read this update soon!

zeddy200: Haha, well you know…it's more romantic if I wait awhile for him to come rescue her. lol

lady scorpio: Lol, Inuyasha isn't even in this fic yet! Make no mistake though, he will make his appearance soon enough…

Miko-Princess: *sigh* Yes, poor poor poor little Jaken……oh well. ^___^

Hoshi-chan1: lol, sure I don't see why not…

BlueEyedKorean: AHHHH!!! *sniffle* Don't _die _on me! I'll update! Here, read read!

mandyfanforevr: lol, you don't know who _anyone _looks like so I suppose it doesn't really matter that much, right?

ponchita: I dunno if this qualifies as 'soon' but I hope you can read this!

Joy4eva: Arigato! ^__^ I will!

MistressMoonDemon: Lol, nope—it's definitely Kouga, not Inuyasha…

Gomen: *sigh* Yes, yes yes…I know, that was pretty mean of me…heh heh.

Anonymous: Cute? Lol, I suppose you could say that! Thanks for reviewing whoever you are lol.

Tsuki Yume: Correct! I'm glad most people seem to have gotten that…

*puff puff* That's getting longer and longer to do…which is a good thing! Lol. R&R! Lemon in the next chapter! More Sess/Kag fluffiness! And other miscellaneous things! Hope to hear from ya! Arigato! Ja ne! ^______^


	13. The Demon In Shining Armor

Hi everyone! ^___^ Hope you guys liked that chapter, because here comes another one! Lol. Before that though, A/N:

1) Nope, don't own Inuyasha, and I never will…*sad*

2) This is another lemon chapter, so it's been edited out and put on my website. Please visit that for the full story!

3) Sorry for not getting the other chapter on my web page on time! Doing that right now…

And that's all. Here's my update!:

~~~***~~~

"Let Kagome go." He repeated calmly. Sesshoumaru flexed his claws slowly. I looked at his right hand—he was holding a sword. It was his famous Tenseiga of the real world. My eyes traveled to his face. Sesshoumaru had a fierce (yet calm) expression.

Kouga growled. "I didn't think you would follow her scent all the way over _here_…and I also didn't think you could jump so far up this cliff. A shame, really…" Sesshoumaru responded by swinging his sword up and pointing it at Kouga.

I squirmed some more. "…Better do as he says, Kouga!" But to my dismay, he held me closer. "Let _go!_" I twisted away from him but my hand was still in his grasp.

"…Not just yet." Kouga replied. "Sesshoumaru, I believe we have a fight to finish, remember? The prize at stake will be Kagome. What do you say, Sesshoumaru? Will you take this challenge?"

'How horribly romantic,' I thought, despite the situation. Two men would fight to the death probably for my heart. It was certainly more than Hojo would do!

"I accept." Sesshoumaru answered, with no hesitation. "But she will not be involved with our fight."

Kouga smiled. "Very well." He let go of my hand. "Then catch me…if you can!" He sprinted suddenly past us and leapt out of the cave. Sesshoumaru growled and followed him quickly.

"Stay here." He said to me before he jumped away. There was some worriment in his voice, I noticed. I raced to the edge just in time to see them leap somewhere on top of the cliff. 'He came for me…' I thought. 'Sesshoumaru really came for me…' He really _did _care! I sighed happily. But what to do now? I looked around. Well I sure wasn't staying _here_; the cave was scary and it sort of smelled. I peered out of the entrance. There was no way down as I had observed before, but there _was _a way up…

"I can't." I said aloud. "He told me to stay here…" In the distance I heard some metallic clangs from the battle. Could I resist for very long? No, of course not! I sighed at myself and looked around once more. To the upper right was a tree growing out of the side of the cliff. Was it safe? Probably not—but I was in dangerous situations before and it was nothing new. I grabbed one of the branches and hoisted myself up. The tree wobbled around for a little, but steadied itself eventually. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued on. I climbed up and saw the edge. I heard the battle stop and a brief conversation ensued instead.

"I will never allow you to defeat me a second time!"

"…What you did was inexcusable. I will slay you tonight." More movements could be heard.

"I'll kill you first! Kagome is _mine!_"

"Her place is in the castle, not with you filthy hole in the ground. She would never stay with you."

"Lies! She would rather stay with someone who loves her than a person who doesn't! I'll end it now!!" More slashes followed.

'I've got to get up there!' I thought. 'They're really going to kill each other if I don't stop them!' I climbed up more branches. Finally I reached the end of it and hoisted myself up on the cliff.

The surrounding area was a sort of plateau with the two men fighting. I would have thought this would be an easy victory for Sesshoumaru, so why was he not winning? The only explanation was that Kouga had some strange power that he didn't have in the other world.

Kouga laughed. "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? You seem much weaker than the last time we met. Or maybe I've just gotten stronger…?" He flexed his claws arrogantly.

"…A mere warm-up." He replied. Without warning Sesshoumaru leapt at him and the battle continued. As Kouga rushed forward I sensed something suddenly—Jewel shards!? Yes! I knew it! There were…_seven!? _They were inside Kouga's body!

"Sesshoumaru! Seven jewel shards are in his body!"

He whirled around upon hearing my voice. "Kagome!! Stay back, it's not safe!"

"Ah _ha!_" Kouga exclaimed. "Here's your woman, Sesshoumaru! What will you do now?" Sesshoumaru, sensing danger, sprinted towards me. With the extra power of the Jewel shards, however, Kouga made it first and grabbed me. "What will you do now?"

"Leave her out of this." He snarled.

"Oh, it's much too late for _that_, wouldn't you say? And now…" Kouga stepped closer to the edge. "If I can't have Kagome, then no one will!" Kouga jumped, taking me with him.

"Kagome!!" Sesshoumaru cried. He leapt down after me.

The wind blew past me my face, and then I felt nothing.

~~~***~~~

I was inside a deep, dark void. Suddenly, I saw a bright light beaming in my face. Sesshoumaru's figure appeared. "Kagome, you may stand up now. You're not dead…anymore."

I blinked a few times. Where was I? On the ground. But why? What happened? "…Sesshoumaru?" He smiled slightly.

And then, I remembered the giant fall I must've taken. But why wasn't I dead? And where was Kouga? "You took quite a fall, Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded to his Tenseiga. "I'm glad I brought it…just in case."

Oh, that explained it. Sesshoumaru used the magic of his sword to revive me. "Where did you find that, Sesshoumaru?"

"It was in a hidden chamber in the castle." He knelt down and inspected me closer. "Are you in any pain?"

"Um, I don't know, I'll try to sit up…' I moved around a little and sat. "Yes, I can do that, but I don't think I'll be able to walk back to the castle…" That was a lie of course, but I looked at Sesshoumaru hopefully anyways.

"I understand." He replied. Without saying another word he bent down and lifted me up carefully. "Am I hurting you?"

I smiled. "No, I'm okay." He nodded and leapt away back to our castle. I could tell that Sesshoumaru was running slower than usual, and I didn't think it was just because of my added weight.

~~~***~~~

"What happened?" I asked him after awhile. "Did you get my message from Jaken?"

He looked at me. "Yes. I had just finished a meeting and he ran up to me, proclaiming what had happened. Apparently the guards had failed to recover you back, so I was the only one who could do it. Rin followed Jaken and mentioned to me a secret chamber next to our bedroom that contained my father's Tenseiga. I didn't want to take it at first, as it cannot strike an enemy but only revive them from the dead and it would be extra weight when running. Rin insisted however, and so I took it with me."

I smiled. "Was she…worried about me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You are a mother to her."

"That's true." We were silent for a few moments. "And…were you?"

He glanced down at me. "Was I what?"

"I mean, were you worried about me?"

After a few moments he didn't answer, and a disappointed look fell upon my face. It was too much to hope for. Finally, Sesshoumaru said, "I couldn't leave Rin without a mother to take care of her."

I smiled. "Then I will see her soon." I shifted a little suddenly and he moved one arm to my shoulder, holding me protectively.

~~~***~~~

He leapt over our balcony and set me down on the bed carefully. "Should I call for a nurse?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine. There's no need for _that_."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then I will send for Rin up here."

"Okay." He went away for a few moments, then came back again with Rin and Jaken. I smiled. "Hello, Rin."

"MOMMY!!" She shrieked. Rin ran forward and jumped up onto the bed with me. "You're back! Mommy!" She gave me a tight tug in her excitement. "I'm so happy to see you!"

I smiled—her body felt so fragile. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much, Rin. Here I am, safe and sound. I imagine this whole ordeal with me traumatized you a little, eh?"

Jaken nodded. "She didn't eat a single bite of food while you were gone. I tried everything under the sun, but nothing worked. But I knew you would come back, Lady Kagome."

I looked at him. "Yes, I need to thank you Jaken—both for telling Sesshoumaru what happened and talking care of Rin while I was gone. That was really nice of you." I reached down and gave him a little hug. He blushed.

"Jaken tried to get me to eat, Mommy, but I wouldn't take a bite!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hahaha, well okay Rin…but if I ever leave for some reason again, I want you to eat for me, right?"

She nodded. "Okay Mommy, I will."

"Good." I set her down. "Isn't it past your bedtime, young lady? Off to bed now!" I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She gave me one last hug, then jumped off the bed and left with Jaken.

"She's probably very tired." Sesshoumaru remarked. He turned to me. "Are you _sure _you don't need a doctor, Kagome?" I nodded. "…Very well—then I shall retire for the evening." He walked to the balcony.

"No—wait." I called to him. "Don't go just yet."

He stopped and walked back to me. "Is something the matter…?"

I suddenly became a little nervous, but I knew in my heart the time was right. "Please, come here."

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Yes?"

I shifted a little. " I have thanked Jaken already…and now I need to thank you." I glanced at him. "Thank you for saving me today, Sesshoumaru. It was nice of you."

"I think I felt guilt. I was not there to protect you."

"Oh. Don't feel guilty, Sesshoumaru—I don't want you to. You can't always be watching me, after all. There was nothing that you could've done. But at least I'm here now, right?"

He nodded. "What did he do to you?" His eyes flashed a little anger.

"Kouga? Not much—you arrived just in time, it seems."

"It wasn't enough, I…I saw you fall down that cliff, and I thought I had lost you for a few moments. It was a terrible feeling to have." Sesshoumaru slouched a little into the bed with sadness.

"Sesshoumaru…" I said gently. "Look at me." He lifted his head up. I looked into his eyes for a few moments. "You are brave and good. You have helped me escape, and for that…" I leaned forward slowly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "…I am grateful."

His eyes widened and he turned to me sharply. "You wouldn't mind that I am a demon and you are a human?" I nodded my head decisively. "I didn't know what you felt." He smiled a little. "But now, I do." He leaned a little and held me captive in a protective manner.

Without another word I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. At first he was shocked by this, but it quickly melted and he pulled me closer. In his arms…it felt so right. Like it was meant to be. I caressed his shoulders and neck gently, and he responded by rubbing my waist. "Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered softly. He broke us apart and began to kiss around my neck. At last, his pent-up love was finally spilling through. His warm touches slowly turned feverish, I began to notice. How long had he waited for this…? I gripped his shoulder. "Stay with me…please." Sesshoumaru nodded and laid down next to me in our bed.

"Thank you." He breathed. Sesshoumaru pulled me against his chest before closing his eyes.

Review Responses:

Hoshi-Chan1: lol! I wouldn't worry about Kouga too much…er well, nobody seems to care. Heh.

Kagome-Ann-Saturn: Holy crap, maybe in another word I was some sort of Greek Goddess or something. Lol

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Arigato! And read this one too! ^_^

Yle_Chan: Um, I don't think I understand your question…she's not dreaming in this world, it's really happening.

Red Hat: Lol, isn't he though? Hehehe! =D

Kagayaku: Why thank you! Yes, I have had several death threats from several other people *glares at them* so I finished as soon as I could. ^_____^

Kaimi: Tru dat…word. ^^  =D

bloodbunny: Yeah but um, once we rule the world, what would we do then…? I probably wouldn't have time to update, being leader and all!

this account isn't here no more: o_O Intriguing screename…uh, anyways, yes, I'm very very happy with the success of this fic…thanks to you all of course!

Guardiun Angel15: lol, I'm too lazy to e-mail people…plus I don't have time…lol. Could me to your alert system? That would probably work…

BlueEyedKorean: Yay indeed…I'm glad he kicked Kouga's ass…sorta…lol.

Skitzoflame: Ohhhh yes he is. Hehe.

elementsofmine: Heh heh, do you need to ask! Kill Kouga of course! Hehehe.

666: Ahh!! Okay, okay! _ *hides*

Sangotheblade: Sure, sure, I can definitely do that!

sakurapetal13: Yes, cute and fuzzy are certainly the right way to go. ;)

MistressMoonDemon: *hands her some water* =D

Satu-Chan: Wha…? Why would you want something bad to happen to Kagome? Don't you want them to stay together forever? Lol, unless you're evil! Hehehe. ^_____^

star: Why thank you! Hope you can read the update!

Spica: Um, I hope this was fast enough…?

tellu444: Yeah, poor poor Kouga…*thinks* Oh well! ^_____^

jinxandfrost: *sigh* I know, I'm sorry…well, here's a nice, non-cliffy update, right?

Amber: Arigato! Wow, a review of mine that actually has patience! It's more than I could've ever asked for! =D

LoveLandKiss: Um, sorry, I don't do requests for reviewing other stories…only the ones that I see that interest me.

MistressMoonDemon (again): Wow! Lol, was it really _that _good? *blush* Um, I hope this chapter will live up to the other one's expectations!

lovelykagome-wisher1: Thanks, hope to see you again!!

Joy4eva: Yeah lol I guess it was…heh.

bonessasan: Nah, don't worry about it…anyways, yes people certainly seem to be looking forward to it.

Tsuki Yume: Yeah, but IMO he's a bit too pushy…if Kouga doesn't get what he wants then it's bad news for the nearest fellow. Lol

Queen of Inuyasha: Meh, a lot of people seem to be saying that…I guess I can see why.

Vegetas4Life: Oh wow, hope everyone turns out okay…anyways, thanks for taking the time to review…

Gomen: Actually, that's not how it's spelled. Lol =D

cold-hearted nightfox: Alrighty, will do!

zeddy200: Woah woah woah! Calm down!! *pat* hehe, patience!

DarkMage6: Glad to hear it! I hope that you keep reading! ^_______^

Miko-Princess: Yes, he freaked everyone out…lol. Oh well, now Sesshoumaru saved the day!

…And that seems to be all. You know what's weird though, for me it says my story has 220 reviews, but inside it says 227! What's up with that!? Anyone know? How bizarre! Well anyways, hope you guys liked this one! I'm not done! R&R! Arigato! Ja ne! ^____^


	14. The Questionable Ally

Hi everyone, I'm back again for another update……MAN what a weird week it's been with me and FF.net…heh…I have given responses for the reviews I misses in the last chapter, so please read it again if I missed yours…anyways, A/N:

1) Yeah, so, apparently the problem with my reviews is that there was some sort of glitch…damn, I was hoping for some sort of conspiracy, too…lol. Anyways, that was extremely annoying for a few days, and I'm glad it went away.

2) I am extremely disappointed with some of my reviewers out there. Several people yelled at me and asked where the lemon was that I promised them. AS I STATED IN MY AUTHOR NOTES, it was edited out and put in my website since FF.net doesn't allow them. So if you want to see it view my website. I'm not highly suspicious or anything—in fact, one of my other stories was deleted. I hope I made this clear—I don't like repeating myself. Speaking of which…

3) The next chapter after this one has another lemon. I trust you guys NOW know what to do. -_-

I guess that's all. I think I've covered everything. *becomes happy again* ^______^ Alrighty everyone, the character everyone (well…a lot of people anyways) has been asking for makes an appearance! Hehe….enjoy:

~~~***~~~

I awoke slowly, with a gentle breeze rolling over us and the sun gazing back at me. I felt hands around my waist—the grip was protective, but not strong. I smiled and turned around to face him. I rested my head against his neck and closed my eyes. He slept on—I imagined his was very tired.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes after a few moments. He lifted his hand from my waist to my hair and held me, then pulled me closer. I eased my head on the side of his chest and sighed in content. "I'm glad you're awake."

"…It was your scent that woke me up." Sesshoumaru answered after awhile. "It's…very distinct." He looked at me below.

"Oh." I answered. "Well, perhaps we should get up now…?"

I tried to sit up, but he pulled me back down. "Not yet." He lifted my chin up and brushed his lips against my forehead. "…Very well, now you may leave."

I smiled. "Yes sir!" I slid out of the bed and moved to my closet full of robes. Today was going to be a good day.

~~~***~~~

We walked together through the hallways down to breakfast. Unlike all other times, today we sat by each other at the table, like a husband and wife should. Eventually a sleepy Rin and Jaken followed us and began to eat as well. As a family we talked about many things, for the first time…a real conversation…

When we were finished a man came to me. "Excuse me, my Lady, but there is someone who would like to see you."

I looked at him. "Really? For me? Who is it?"

"It's the head monk of this land, Miroku. Shall I send him in…?"

Miroku? What did _he _want? I nodded. "Yes, please lead Miroku in here." I turned to Jaken. "Jaken, some business has come up. Please take Rin somewhere else so we can talk privately." The small demon nodded and he left with Rin.

The man left as well and soon after, Miroku entered. There was a grave look on his face. "Thank you for permitting me to speak with you, my Lady." He paused for a few moments, then looked as if he made a small mistake. "Er…and the same thanks for you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru grunted a response and looked out the window.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Not too long after the dance party, Sango and I began to do a little investigation. I went into the royal library here in this castle and read several books." He paused. "I was…researching about the peculiar story of yours. How you say the Shikon jewel took you into another dimension?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's right. Go on."

"Well, there was actually a study some time ago for this exact situation. Apparently, it's quite possible for this sort of thing to occur with the Jewel. But there is a slight problem as well."

My heart picked up speed. "Really? What's that…?"

"It seems as though, through experiments, it was found that…well…when a person stays in a world that they do not belong in, their mind begins to…change. First, they start to acquire the thoughts and feelings of the person they become. In your case, Lady Kagome, the _real _Queen. After that, well…your chances of returning to the real world you live in decrease by the day. Eventually, there will be no chances left, and you will actually become the person permanently. If you don't act quickly…you will never be able to go home."

I studied his face. Miroku definitely wasn't lying about this. I looked at Sesshoumaru. He had a grim look on his face. But why? I thought he wanted to stay here. I turned back to Miroku. "If what you say is true, then we have no time to waste. We must leave at once! Hurry—get Sango and Kirara and meet us by the gate to the demon land, okay?"

"A good idea, my Lady." He bowed. "I will take my leave. Good bye for now."

We stood alone in the room, silent for a few moments. Finally I asked, "What…do you think, Sesshoumaru? About what Miroku said?"

He looked at me. "…I am indifferent about this world or that world—either way I am the strongest demon to ever live. But…" He walked over to me. "I know it would make you happy to return, Kagome, and so, I will not be the barrier for your happiness."

I smiled and took his hand warmly. Suddenly, something occurred to me. "But Sesshoumaru, what about your arm? If we go back you'll lose it!"

He sighed. "I know, and I'm…prepared."

I stared at him in amazement. "You would lose your arm for…my happiness? Oh…Sesshoumaru!" I fell into him. "Sesshoumaru!" I cried again, burying my head into his chest. He looked down at me in surprise, then slowly crept his hands around my waist.

"…Don't worry over my sake, Kagome—your face was not meant to show sadness."

~~~***~~~

"Everyone here? Alright, let's go."

We nodded to each other and crossed the gate quietly. It was close to lunchtime so the guards were off somewhere else for the moment.

"Okay, here's the plan." Sango said after we made it over safely. "First, we look for the one who calls himself Inuyasha." She chuckled. "He's…probably going to be easier to tackle than Naraku, right?" We nodded. "Okay then…where to start…?"

"Don't bother." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I can smell my brother's scent already. We must hurry." He strode over to me and picked me up and leapt off—sorta how Inuyasha would, carrying me places in the Feudal Era.

"Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara mewed and grew to her full demon form. Miroku and Sango leapt on her and followed us.

I heard them talking from behind. "(Lord Sesshoumaru has a brother…? Why didn't we know about him? Who is this Inuyasha?)"

"(He must've been forgotten when Naraku took over. It's quite possible. His name must've been erased from the history books.)"

"(Interesting. I would what he's like…)"

~~~***~~~

We traveled for about an hour. Sesshoumaru wasn't tired, but Sango could tell Kirara needed a small rest. We sat against a tree and relaxed a little (like it was _possible_—demon cries could be heard everywhere). Sesshoumaru stood guard while Miroku, Sango, and I talked.

Miroku glanced at my weapon. "My Lady, I had no _idea _that your archery skills are good enough for battle!"

I nodded. "Well, it wasn't easy to take this bow—I had to sneak into the storage room.

They chuckled. "It's good to be prepared." Sango said. "After all, we can't take any chances. This is a very dangerous place, and so the more people to help in battle, the better…right?"

"We must be on our guard at all times." Miroku remarked. "You and Lord Sesshoumaru are very important people in the human land. Many demons would go out of their way to attack you. It would certainly please Emperor Naraku."

"Do not move." Sesshoumaru said to us suddenly. "We are surrounded. I can smell it." He leapt to me and stood in a protective way. "They mean to kill us." He added, flexing his claws slowly.

Miroku rose. "Stand back, Sango!"

She chuckled. "What, and miss a fight? Never!" She gripped her katana. "I haven't had a real opponent for awhile!"

Before he could reply, a crash came through the trees. "There they are!" We heard a voice cry. "Attack!" They ran towards us at full speed.

"Fox demons." Sesshoumaru observed. "This will take no effort." He leapt towards them.

From this point on it was all chaos. After awhile the number of foxes began to thin, but the battle wasn't over. One of them snuck up behind me and pounced. I screamed loudly.

Sesshoumaru turned around, hearing this. "Kagome!" He sprinted over and gave the fox a quick lesson with his claws. I fell to the ground but he helped me up. "Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "That was…close."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." I smiled after a moment. "Thank you." He nodded and took off back to the fight. 'I'm being useless.' I thought. 'I should be helping too.' I took up my bow and began to shoot arrows at the enemies quickly. A familiar power flowed from me to the arrow and gave them extra strength. With my help we were able to drive them out.

"That was easy…" Miroku observed after the battle. "…Too easy. That must've been a warm-up from something more to come."

Sesshoumaru looked to the left. "We're not finished…there's one more in hiding." He sprinted off into the woods. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and I looked at each other, then shrugged and followed his path.

~~~***~~~

We came to a giant tree. Sesshoumaru stopped and knelt. "…You can come out now. We won't hurt you if you cooperate with us and answer some questions." We stared at him. Who was he talking to…? There was no answer, so Sesshoumaru growled a said, "This is your last chance, fox. I recommend you take it." We waited for a few moments and finally I saw something crawl out.

"D…Don't hurt me…I told them not to…please…" My eyes widened, and I saw Shippo emerge. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Shippo!!" I cried. I knelt down and gave him a hug. "Shippo! Shippo!" I grinned happily and squeezed him. It's you! It's really you! You're here, Shippo! I'm so happy!"

Everyone looked at me with a confused face. "Lady Kagome? Do you know this fox demon?" Sango asked me.

"Yes!" I replied. "I know him from the other world!"

Shippo looked at me with a scared and puzzled look. "Are…are you Lady Kagome? But…I've never seen you before in my life!" He shrunk back a little. "I don't know what you're talking about…" His frightened eyes looked at all of us. "But how did you know my name?"

"-Never mind about that, we don't have time." Miroku said. "Shippo, the point is that she knows you, but don't worry about that." He turned to me. "Kagome, what should we do?" They looked at me.

Oh. "I…I don't know…" I thought to myself. What to do? I wanted to take him with us to talk with him some more, but would it be safe? Probably not. On the other hand… "Shippo knows his way around this land, right? He can help us through here, so maybe we should take him with us."

Miroku looked like he was about to object, but Sesshoumaru cut him off. "-Very well, then it's decided." He turned the other way. "…We must hurry." I nodded and we all stood up, walking outside the forest.

"How can we trust him?" Miroku whispered to me. "This Shippo we're with…what if he works with Naraku? How can we trust him as an ally so suddenly Lady Kagome? The Shippo you know might not be the same as this one!"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Miroku…I remember him from the other world and he's extremely helpful—plus he wouldn't hurt anyone that's not his friend. We can trust Shippo…I'm sure of it. He was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Shippo's going to be rally helpful—you'll see."

He sighed. "I hope you're right."

I smiled. "Don't worry!" I winked and walked over to Shippo. "So, do you know where Inuyasha might be?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "I've never heard of that name before…"

"Oh. Well, that's okay, it doesn't matter. Here…" I picked him up. "Go with Kirara and the others. "I turned to Sesshoumaru. "Are you ready to go, Sesshoumaru?" I handed Shippo to Sango.

"Yes, let's move on." He took me and we leapt off.

~~~***~~~

After a while it began to grow dark outside. Kirara became tired again, and so we decided to look for a resting place. Miroku and Sesshoumaru caught some fish in the nearby river, and we sat down to eat. At first, it was a rather silent meal. But then, Sango asked, "When you finally find Inuyasha…" We stopped chewing and looked at her. "When you find him, what them? What would you say to him? How do we explain?"

I thought about this for a moment. "Well…I guess we'll just have to tell him the truth and hope for the best." I turned to Shippo. "So…you said you don't know who Inuyasha is, right?" He nodded. "But, why would that be? He's Sesshoumaru's brother after all! You guys should know _something_!"

A lightbulb went about the tiny fox-demon's head. "Oh! You mean to say that the Inuyasha guy is really his brother!?"

I stared at him. "Yes, but why does that come as such a surprise? Surely you can put two and two together! Don't you know anything about this kingdom's past, Shippo…?"

"Hey, I'm just a kid! I haven't lived that long, you know!" But he nodded. "I heard awhile ago that our old Emperor did in fact have two sons. Not much is known about the second one, though. His name was erased from any writings in history. We only do that if the demon in question is a complete disgrace." Shippo frowned. "_I _heard that he was a half demon! Can you _imagine_…the Emperor of the demon land had a son who only had half demon blood inside of him!?" He scowled. "It's no wonder that it happened."

I chuckled. "So…that's what happened. When Naraku overthrew the old Emperor Inuyasha had nowhere to turn to and so he went into hiding with his name erased from memory. How tragic."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, it seems as though this Inuyasha was the black sheep of the family."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "That comes as no surprise to _me_."

Shippo nodded. "I heard that he had always picked fights with demons here. Not suitable behavior for royal blood at all, I guess." He shrugged. "But maybe his fighting caught up with him, and he's dead."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Impossible—I can smell his scent from here. It's not too far."

"-At any rate," I said, standing up and stretching, "I'm tired. We'll learn more in the morning, right? For now, let's get some rest and save our strength." I took one of the blankets Sango and Miroku brought and laid down. I heard some shuffling after a few minutes and assumed everyone else had followed my lead.

Just as I was about to doze off, I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "I will guard you for the night. Sleep now, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered gently. I smiled a felt for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against mine very slightly, and I tried to pull closer to him, but again he shook his head and whispered, "Sleep, Kagome. I'll be here." He rose again, and I began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. I had no worries, knowing that he was watching over me carefully.

Review Responses:

Nightfall2525: Awww…kawaii Sess/Kag pups! ^__^ hehehe…

Shadow39: Uh…confusing…er…well thanks for uh whatever you said! ^__^

bloodbunny: ^__^ w00t! Bunny assassins! *pictures them all ninja-style*  pwnage. But as long as they're still cute though.

Red Hat: Lol, I dunno if I can live up to everyone's expectations here, but I'll try!

Ryoko Blue: o_O Disturbing…well, let's just say I like to have everything, but there needs to be more romance than anything else, ne?

Hoshi-chan1: *pat* it's okay, it's okay…who knows? ;) I don't know…that may not be the last time we see him. =D

fluffy sama: Yes there was a lemon, yes yes…yes.

Sake-is-Yummy: Yeah well…some people are just like that I guess. Lol

Kagie: Hey, that's cool…anyways, I dunno why they're not showing up. If you can't see them you could always go visit my website, you know.

zeddy200: *blush* Hell, even _I _don't know at this point, I guess whatever happens will happen.

Guardiun Angel15: O_o what's FCAT? Uhhh anyways thanks for liking it so much. ^____^

Katana-kun: Yes, there was, there was _.

luvly-goddess12: ^____^ Glad to hear it! Hope you'll keep reading!

Cali1043: O_O Woah………um…okay?

Trihn: A person with few words! Well thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the rest!

jinxandfrost: Arigato! Good to know, good to know.

PeachesDani: Why thank you! Hehe, yeah I guess it _is _rather unique isn't it…=D

Kagome-Ann-Saturn: *shrug* Honestly, your guess is as good as mine.

Keiko Yuki: _ GAAH!!! *runs and hides* Again, I don't know! I'm sorry I can't answer those questions, but I haven't planned it out that far! I'm sorry! *hides*

luvly-goddess12 (again): *blush* Hey, I'm just one of the small-fry, there are plenty of writers here much talented than me! Lol

Tsuki Yume: Yeah, I wish it wouldn't though…and they _still _need to fix the problem with the spacing *sigh*

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Lol, you're welcome! Hope you'll read some more!

colly: *shakes fist* please read my second A/N here.

Miko-Princess: Arigato! ;) Yes I agree, it IS getting rather good, isn't it…you're not alone, though, _I_ want to find out what happens too! ^__^

sakurapetal13: O_o cute fuzzy rocks!? WTF!? Lol, sure…I guess if they have moss growing out of them or something. o_O

lordpink: Bah, he'll be coming around…eventually…lol.

Vegetas4Life: Omg! How _horrible! _=( *sad* Well um, it's not much, but I hope this chappy and the next will make you happy *pat*

Queen of Inuyasha: Yeah, she still does…but whether she will succeed or not is the question!

Satu-Chan: *sad* There _was _more stuff besides kissing, lol. And more to come in the next chapter too.

satan-ov-desire: Thanks! ^___^ Glad you like!

tellu444: lol, IMO that was fairly easy to predict ;) Anyways, hope you can read more! ^__^

mandyfanforevr: lol, sorry, 'fraid not.

Chibi Maru: *blush* Well thank you very much! ^___^ Glad you could read it!

Haha, I was actually surprised on the number of people that actually felt sorry for Kouga…maybe I overdid his story a little, ne? Oh well! ^_____^ Anyways, more to come! R&R! Arigato! Ja ne!


	15. The Pleasant Chase

Hello all of my fellow readers/reviewers. ^___^ Vira's here with another update. I'm soo sorry I made you guys wait for a longer time than usual, but all will be explained in my A/N:

1) Okay, so…yeah. There are two main reasons that this wasn't updated so quickly: the first, that this was probably very hard to write, the hardest one yet actually. The second, that I had LOTS of work to do. More than you'd believe. You can scream at me all you like (*hides*) but that still doesn't change the fact that I won't be able to update as often as I used to. But I'll try!! Really!! In the meantime, here's another chappy, right?

2) I had to _seriously _rewrite this chapter so it would fit in context with the edits I made. Sorry if some things seem out of place…

3) This time I updated my website as on schedule, AND SO, you can go there for the lemon I promised (in my profile, remember…?). I must repeat this for my reviewers who don't like to follow directions…You. Can. View. The. Lemon. For. This. Chapter. On. My. Website. In. My. Profile. Got that? Good.

~~~***~~~__

_I landed at the bottom softly. 'Well, here goes nothing…' I thought. I crawled out slowly. I heard shouting from above. "Where IS she!? Kagome's TWO hours late!! Where the hell did that wench go!?"_

_"Well you know Inuyasha, you could always go look for-"_

_"Shut up! I told her to come and she'll come!"_

_WHAT did he call me!? I leapt out of the well and raced to him. I was PISSED. "Inuyasha, you idiot!" I moved my hands up to strangle him. This really DID take the cake, of all things._

_He stared at me angrily. "THERE you are! Where the hell have you been!? We've been waiting for you!"_

_"I had to help my brother with something, okay!?"_

_"We need you to help us find the Jewel shards!"_

_Inuyasha and I snarled at each other and turned away indignantly. Miroku, ever the practical one, said soothingly, "What's done is done, and we're just wasting more time arguing about it. We should leave now and try to forget this, right?"_

_We both 'hmph'ed and nodded. Sango rolled her eyes and Shippo chuckled. I hopped on my bicycle and ignored everyone. I couldn't help it if my mom made me go to the store! I couldn't always be on time after all! They were expecting too much of me._

_Suddenly, I sensed…something. I turned my head to the west and stared intensely. Did I feel one already? And where was it?_

_Miroku observed this. "What is it, Kagome?"_

_I nodded to the direction I felt it. "A Jewel shard…I sense one that way…or maybe more? It's pretty faint, but…"_

_"Very well, then we shall look over there."_

_And so, that was how it happened. Inuyasha and I were on bad terms with each other, and when we met Sesshoumaru at the scene, Inuyasha wouldn't listen to me when I told him not to attack his brother. And then, Sesshoumaru and I were transported here because of the attack he gave, which unfolded another story…this story…I cried out as it rained down upon me, and then felt nothing._

~~~***~~~

"NO!" I sat up with wide eyes.

I heard a faraway growl and a few seconds later Sesshoumaru could be seen leaping over to me. "Kagome." He said quietly. Sesshoumaru peered down carefully. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

I smiled. "N…no, it was just a dream…I'm fine." I looked around—it was morning. I glanced at him. "…Sesshoumaru, you didn't stay up all night guarding us…did you?"

He shook his head. "The monk insisted that he took a turn as a watch-out instead of me." Sesshoumaru lowered his voice a little. "…Though I could have been there all night."

"Sesshoumaru, you need your strength to be saved for the day, right? You never know what's in store…after all, we're in Naraku's land. I'm sure he knows we're here and that-" I stopped suddenly, realizing something.

He stared at me. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"The castle…" I mumbled. "They'll be wondering where we are…Rin…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "…There's no turning back now. Everything is being taken care of. Should we fail, we can always come back there. For now we should press on." I must've still had a worried expression on my face, because he knelt down to me and cupped my chin. "…Don't regret, Kagome. If we don't try to travel back to the Feudal Era now, we may never have another chance…right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes…yes, you're right." I smiled and felt for his hand gently. It was…cold? He must've woken up long before I did. Perhaps he was waiting for me? "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He looked to the East. "I told Miroku and Sango that I would search the area for any threatening demons to make sure it is safe to proceed." He turned to me. "Would you like to come?"

I thought for a minute. "Um, won't it be dangerous…?"

"If I'm there…no." Sesshoumaru replied bluntly.

I chuckled. "I see. Then yes, I will go." I stood up and began to walk down the path, into the woods. He followed, striding up to my figure and walking alongside me protectively.

~~~***~~~

As I walked through the woods, I thought about many things. What did my future have in store for me here? Would I ever meet Inuyasha? And would he be the same? Or completely different? And what about Naraku? Could we _really _beat him and take his Jewel half? And how was Rin back at the castle? So many questions but not enough answers. I sighed miserably.

Suddenly, I looked around. And where was…? "Sesshoumaru?" Where had he gone? I was wrapped up in my thoughts so much that I hadn't noticed which way he went. "Sesshoumaru?" I repeated. This wasn't like him at all. I walked further. This forest seemed much darker all of a sudden. I turned down a path, but heard a shrieking demon cry that way. I gasped and turned around quickly. Well, I sure wasn't going down _that _path! Oh, why didn't I bring my bow!? Screeches could be heard in various directions and my heart picked up speed. I ran in a circle, seemingly—around and around the path I went, through the trees and past the cries. Which way!? Suddenly, I backed into something…soft.

Hands crept around my waist and breath fell against my neck. "Hello, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered to me softly. "I've found you at last, it seems." He spun me around and looked straight into my eyes. "…For you, Kagome." He pulled from behind his back a beautiful red flower and handed it to me. "I believe this one is called a Sea Willow—the slopes of the petals match the waves of the ocean." He cited. "I've heard in the past that female humans love to receive flowers. Am I…right?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side questioningly.

I blushed. "Well, er…yes, I love it. Thank you, Sesshoumaru…it's lovely." I stood on my toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "However…you shouldn't have left me like that! I was all alone!"

He shook his head. "I didn't—I would never do that, Kagome. Never."

I stared at him. "But then, where did you…?"

"I was up in the trees, watching for any possible flying predators. I was also waiting for the opportune moment to give this to you. I never left your side." He took my hands and closed them around the stem. "And now…" He whispered quietly. "You're mine." Sesshoumaru bent down to give me a gentle kiss but, but I stopped him with my hand.

"Sesshoumaru, please…a kiss is what I need right now, but not here. These woods…they make me uneasy."

"I understand." He answered. "Another place, then…"

"Yes." I smiled gently. "And I know just the one! Follow me!" I giggled and sprinted away. Sesshoumaru gave a growl in surprise and I heard him leap off the ground. '_Now _who's looking for who?' I chuckled.

~~~***~~~

I smelled a nice scent. Someone was cooking something. I walked through the last trees and saw Miroku was cooking some sort of meat with Sango. She looked at me happily. "Oh! You're back Lady Kagome! C'mon, we're eating now!" She peered behind me. "Hey…where's Sesshoumaru? Wasn't he with you in the woods, Lady Kagome?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much—he'll be fine. I'm…sure he must be guarding the area or something. We should stay here until he gets back for now. Lunch can wait…right?"

But Miroku saw through me. "My Lady, as his wife, I would _think _you would know more about his whereabouts…even IF he's only your spouse in this world." I blushed. "Are you _sure _you don't know where he went?"

I bit my lip. "Well…not really—I mean, he didn't say exactly…but Sesshoumaru will be here soon enough."

He sighed. "We really need to move on—we can't stay here for too long; otherwise the demons may get us."

I nodded quickly. "Yes yes, I know. But for now we should stay here, okay?" I ran to the spare robe I brought and felt around in the pockets. Where was it…? "Ah HA!" I pulled out a very small bottle. "This should do the trick…" I poured a little of the liquid out and patted it around me.

They stared at me. "What're you…doing…?" Shippo asked me curiously. "My nose hurts all of the sudden…"

I chuckled. "Yes, it's a little perfume I brought along. Let's see how he'll do _now!_" Now they were REALLY staring at me. "Er…don't ask. Just…don't ask." I blushed again and ran away into the forest.

"…What're they up to…?" Shippo asked aloud.

But Miroku smiled and set the skillet off. "Hmm…I think I have an idea…" He shook his head knowingly.

~~~***~~~

I stood by the waterfall and leaned against a tree. Would this work? Who knows—I just wanted to have some fun. A bit of a chase, right? But why was I doing this…any of it? Something wasn't right…something inside of me. The old Kagome would've wasted no time meeting Inuyasha instead of this! Suddenly I froze, listening. What was…? I crouched down slowly to a tree nearby.

Moments later I saw Sesshoumaru leap across the river. He stopped suddenly and stood straight—tense…sensing…the surroundings. 'He must be retracing my path with my scent.' I thought. 'The perfume must be delaying him.' He turned his head sharply and leapt away.

I breathed a sigh of relief—too soon.

"I've found you, it seems." I heard a voice say behind me. I didn't bother turning around—instead I giggled and sprinted away. This must've caught him off-guard because he growled and leapt back in front of me. I dodged his grasp and ran to the side. He growled again, louder this time, and moved swiftly after me. It became a game of cat-and-mouse. I knew he would catch me eventually, but that's how I wanted it anyways.

I ran by some trees and suddenly fell into him once more. This time his victory would be certain—immediately I felt his arms encircle me captive. Sesshoumaru studied my face. "…You're smiling." He stated after awhile. "You enjoyed that, Kagome." I nodded in defeat. It was no use denying things to him. "But I have found you at last…and now you're MINE." He stooped down to me and whispered into my ear, "Your scent may have been masked, but it couldn't hide what you really are…what I feel when I'm by you. It'll never change, and for that I could find you anywhere, no matter how thick the forest or wide the river, no matter what."

I purred a little. "You don't like my perfume, Sesshoumaru?"

He brushed his lips against my shoulder and ran it up my neck. "…Is that what that infernal scent is? No, I don't like it…it's unnatural…your perfume is nothing in comparison to what you really are. Don't change it." He said softly.

I looked into his eyes. "Sess…Sesshoumaru…" He held me close and I reached up to touch his cheek. I ran my hands down the stripes there gently, then rested them against his shoulders. He nuzzled me for a few moments until I whispered to him, "Sesshoumaru, they'll be wondering where we are. We should…get back now."

Sesshoumaru nodded, giving me one final, reassuring kiss. "You must be tired from our walk. Come." In one swift movement he picked me up from my feet and leapt away as quick as lightning.

~~~***~~~

He walked back slowly to the campsite with me in his arms. Everyone looked at me questioningly, but Sesshoumaru cleared his throat a little, saying "Kagome is tired from our long walk. Let her rest a while here." I saw them roll their eyes, but they said nothing. Sesshoumaru walked over to my blanket from before and carefully placed me down in it. I squeezed his hand one last time with love before closing my eyes peacefully. I guess it _had _worn me out more than I thought…

Review Responses:

jinxandfrost: ^___^ Why thank you! Hope you'll read more!

chinagirl223: lol, giggly huh? Is that…good? Meh, I guess so…lol.

wyldwolfrose: Arigato! Then here's a nice update for you!

bloodbunny: lol, yeah that's what we ALL need for flamers—evil ninja guard bunnies. Hehe what a funny image.

Guardiun Angel15: Wow that sucks…I'm glad I don't have to take that thing! Anyways, hope you can read this chapter!

Stacerue: Teh yayness, I'm glad you think so. ^__^

zeddy200: Hehe, they _are _aren't they…

SakuraPetal13: lol, no no, I think I've figured it out: you meant the style 'cute and fuzzy' rocks, not the fact that rocks are cute and fuzzy. Lol I had to look at it for a second or two.

fluffy sama 13: Maybe, maybe not…we'll just have to see! =D

Miko-Princess: Yeah, she is…I'm planning her for her appearance in the next chapter. She'll play a minor role though.

PeachesDani: ^___^ Thanks! Glad you could read!

Satu-Chan: lol, neither can I! ;)

Sapphire-StarLight: lol, yes that _IS _the question…hence the 'questionable ally'…hehe.

Hoshi-Chan1: o_O Hopefully what…? That I'll update soon? Well I don't think this was fast enough but um…whatever…meh.

Vamps: Yes yes I know I've been very very very busy. Um, glad I reminded you! Somehow…

Queen of Hearts8: *blush* Wow…^____^ thank you for the lovely compliment, but I'm afraid it's very untrue…there are a _lot _more Sess/Kag pairings on here that are waaay better than this one…I'm simply a lowly writer trying to attain the rank of 'mediocre.'

Kyo-sama: My website is the one in my profile, lol. I'd give it here but a certain person would be too…tempted to look it up…*shakes fist at her* lol. And I bet you can write just fine! You just need a good idea and enough time to put in it. ~_^

Kagayaku: Hehehe, well we'll just have to see…=D

mandyfanforevr: Heh, the same with me! (muscles…mmm…) ^___^

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Lol, you're welcome! Come again!

kitsune-chan3: Lol yes! Down with Kouga! Hehehe…

Robin5791: Thank you! And yes, they'll meet Inuyasha, in the next chappy in fact.

Skitzoflame: Heh, nah…I'm not _that _evil…

puffin: I hope it's good too! ^__^ Please read this one!

Gomen: Thanks, will do! Arigato!

I guess that's all. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like the lemon on my webpage for those of you who are reading it! Anyways, next chappy, our favorite demon makes his entrance at last! (besides Sesshoumaru…and Shippo…lol). That's all for now. R&R! Arigato! Ja ne! ^______^


	16. The Reunion At Last

Update time! ^____^ Don't really have any A/N except that I don't own Inuyasha…lol. Well here's the update!:

~~~***~~~

When I woke up again, I noticed the sun was in a very different position. Miroku saw my eyes open and immediately shoved a plate under my nose. "Eat." He said simply. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

I heard a far away, low, angry growl from Sesshoumaru at this, but I glanced quickly at him with a look that said, 'It's okay—he's right, after all.' His muscles eased up and he turned away. I sat up slowly and took the meal. "Um, thank you Miroku. You're right, we should leave now." I took a few minutes to eat the meal, and then stood up with new energy. I nodded to everyone, and we began to pack up.

~~~***~~~

"This way." Sesshoumaru stated, pointing to the west. "My brother is there…I know it."

"Very well." Miroku said with decisiveness. "We'll go that direction. Lead the way, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kirara mewed and grew to her full form. Shippo hopped into Sango's arms, and together with her husband they climbed on the big Kirara. I stepped up onto Sesshoumaru's back carefully, and he leapt into the air.

My heart suddenly fluttered. I was…nervous? 'This will be the first time I will see him since we arrived in this world.' I thought. 'What will he be like? Nice? Mean? Arrogant?' Of course! You couldn't _have_ Inuyasha without arrogance! I chuckled a little. Inuyasha would probably be…no different from the one I knew. At least, that's what I kept saying to myself.

I glanced down at Sesshoumaru. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now…' He would be meeting his brother after such a long time. What would they say to each other? Would Sesshoumaru put aside his differences and learn to accept him? Or would they be bitter towards each other as always? I felt as though I could trust Sesshoumaru well enough to not start another fight…the same kind that landed us here. The same could be said with Inuyasha, I supposed. They would have to get along with each other, or all might be lost.

"Kagome?" I heard a voice call to me from below, breaking my thoughts away. "Kagome, you've been muttering to yourself for the past few minutes. Is everything okay?"

I blushed furiously. Was I saying all that…out _loud? _"Um…no, it's okay…forget anything I said."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We're almost there, I think. Just a little more…" I rested my head on his shoulder. His grip tightened a little with protection and also a hint of love. We continued on.

~~~***~~~

Sesshoumaru and I landed on the grass softly. He straightened up and looked at me. "He's here, Kagome. Be on your guard…he might not be the person you know from the Feudal Era."

I nodded, then suddenly stood next to him and took his hand. "Sesshoumaru…you be careful too." I leaned forward to give him what had intended to be a kiss on the cheek, but he moved his head and instead my mouth pressed against his.

His eyes widened at me questioningly, and was about to reel me in for a second kiss when the others landed nearby. "I'll watch over you, Kagome…no matter what." He turned to them, with me, and said, "We're here. Inuyasha is close by."

Miroku nodded. "Well done, my Lord. But in which direction…?"

Sesshoumaru glanced around for a few moments, then turned back to us, looking to the north. "…There…I know it."

Sango stepped up. "Lead the way! Let's finally meet this Inuyasha guy I hear so much about…" We nodded and started down the path with Sesshoumaru leading the way to him.

~~~***~~~

He walked up to what appeared to be a small cottage in the middle of the forest. A tiny amount of smoke puffed out of the chimney. It was a puzzling scene. "_This _is where he is!?" I asked in disbelief. "This place is too CLEAN for Inuyasha to live here!"

Sango chuckled. "Is he _really _as ferocious as you say he is, Lady Kagome?" She approached the door bravely.

I gasped. "Now be _careful, _Sango…you never know, he might-"

But before I could finish my sentence, the door burst open.

My favorite half demon jumped from it. "I _thought _I heard some intruders! Who's there!?" He leapt closer to us to inspect further. "Who are-" Inuyasha's throat hitched suddenly. He stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. "Sess…Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Hello, Inuyasha."

He bared his teeth. "What're YOU doing here!?"

"Um…" I interrupted. "I'm sensing some hostility…"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't know who you are but you're right! If it wasn't for _him _our family might still have the throne! Now…leave!" Inuyasha brought his claws up to his face and flexed them quickly.

"But—NO!" I cried. "Inuyasha, don't! Let us explain! Just give us a chance to explain our story!"

"Leave!" He snarled. Inuyasha looked like he was about to lunge at us, but suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway, and he stood back.

"Don't hurt them." She said calmly. "Inuyasha…I know why they're here." She glanced at us and smiled. "Lady Kagome…Lord Sesshoumaru. Miroku, the Head Monk of the castle…his wife Sango, and their demon friends…Kirara and Shippo. You are welcome in our home. Come."

We looked at each other, puzzled. Inuyasha gave a 'Feh!' and walked back inside. He glanced back at us and shouted "Ya coming or not!? Or would you rather stare all day!?" I sighed at the apparent attitude he had taken, then motioned the others to follow.

Not surprisingly, Sesshoumaru's feathers were a little ruffled. "Inuyasha is the same as ever. It seems as though this will be a tough task to undertake."

"Yes…although maybe she can help. But, Sesshoumaru…" I quickly crept my fingers down his arm and to his hand. As he felt it his expression softened and he glanced slowly at me. He understood in my eyes.

"Don't worry." He whispered, squeezing my hand. "I won't start a fight with my brother…I know what you wish." He smiled. "You were mumbling about it during our travel here, remember?" I blushed furiously. "Now let's see what that woman has to say…" He paused in thought. "She intrigues me…she doesn't have a scent." Sesshoumaru glanced at me. "…And…she looks remarkably like you."

I nodded. "Yes…perhaps I'll tell you the story some day…" I turned back to the door. "Let's go."

~~~***~~~

"Please, sit down." Kikyo said softly. "My sister sent a letter about you…we've been waiting, haven't we, Inuyasha?" He nodded with his ears drooped. "Kaede told me the story." She motioned to some chairs. "You don' need to explain anything, Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru…tea?" She handed each of us a cup, which we took.

Shippo sniffed it. "Yuck! You guys actually drink this!?"

"_Shippo!_" I scolded. He lowered his head quickly and took another swift sip. "That's better." I smiled and turned back to Kikyo. "Thank you for the warm welcome. Well then, since you already know our story, and why we're here…to be blunt…can you help us? We've traveled so far and we're very hopeful for your positive answer."

She nodded. "Yes, I believe there IS something we can do…" Kikyo stood up. "Allow me to retrieve something for you…" She stood up quietly and went into another room.

When he heard the door click Inuyasha immediately glared at us. "Hmph…Kikyo told me why you're here and what you need. My answer is that you won't get it…that is, unless…"

I stared at him. "Unless what?"

Inuyasha looked away and said nothing. "…Forget it. I'm not helping you no matter what."

I heard a low, quiet growl from Sesshoumaru. "Our father did not wish you to become who you are now, Inuyasha. He must be very disappointed with you, deep in his grave."

"Shut UP!" He snarled. "Our father is ashamed at YOU for neglecting to take care of this land! Look around, Sesshoumaru! See what this land has become? You weren't there! You weren't there when you were needed most!"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Instead, he slouched down and rubbed his head with his hand slowly. I put my arm around him quickly. "…Sesshoumaru, what's wrong? Don't let him get to you…Sesshoumaru? Are you in pain? What's wrong?"

He stared into space for a few moments. "It's…strange. For some reason I can recall the memories Inuyasha is referring to perfectly. Memories I don't remember having before…they're only wisps, though. I don't understand." He looked at me. "Could it be, Kagome? Am I experiencing one of the symptoms Miroku had explained earlier?"

I nodded. "You're staring to turn into the real King…we don't have much time…Sesshoumaru, if we don't hurry, it'll be too late." I looked at Inuyasha. "We can't leave…remember? We need him to get out of here. Sesshoumaru, whatever he's mad at you about, we need you to patch things up if we're going to get anywhere in this place. You two need to make amends."

Before he could respond, Kikyo returned to the room once more. She was carrying something with a cloth around it. "The Emperor gave Inuyasha this right before he died." She pulled the material away to reveal the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's famous sword. "Here it is. Inuyasha hasn't really used it much—only to fend off any enemies that might be prowling around where we live." Kikyo handed it to him. Inuyasha unsheathed it, and the sword grew to its full form.

Inuyasha growled. "Forget it, I'm not-"

"-Perhaps you should stay for dinner?" Kikyo asked gently. "You must by very tired from your journey. Come, rest now."

Miroku shook his head. "That's very kind of you, but we really have no time to waste."

I took his arm and whispered to him, "Miroku, Kikyo is trying to buy us some time. If we don't convince Inuyasha to come with us then the wind Scar will never be created and Sesshoumaru and I will be stuck here forever."

He sighed. "If you say so…" I nodded satisfactorily. Miroku turned back to Kikyo. "Very well, we will accept your offer…but only for one day. Then we really MUST take leave."

She smiled. "Then I'll start preparing supper."

Shippo leapt off the chair and ran outside. Kirara followed. Sango and I offered to help with dinner, but Sesshoumaru pulled on my arm gently to signify for me to follow him instead. I looked at Sango, but she just smiled and waved us away. "They're such a happy couple." She said to Miroku once we left. "It's no wonder they're so compatible."

~~~***~~~

He led me carefully to a hill outside the place that overlooked much of the land. I rested peacefully against his chest and he put an arm under me protectively. The wind blew up slightly around us. 'What a great day.' I thought. 'So nice…' I snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. We laid like that for a few moments.

"Kagome." He said softly from above. I looked up questioningly. "I think I know…why my brother is so bitter towards me."

"Oh." I sighed. That was the _last _thing I wanted to think about.

Sesshoumaru reached down and began to stroke my hair tenderly. He nuzzled the top of my head. "Yes…the picture has become clearer. It seems as though when my father was alive here, I was the older and seemingly more favored child. I was to be the one to inherit the throne. I don't think my father loved Inuyasha any less, but that's how it must've seemed to him. When Naraku took over…I'm sure he blamed me for it. Not only did _I _not take the throne…but neither did he. Instead, Inuyasha became the outcast of the demon society."

I reached up to rub his neck. "How do you know all of this?"

He sighed appreciatively. "I don't know…but something inside of me says it's true."

His muscles felt tense. Upon realizing this I shifted up to him and brushed my lips against his. "Sesshoumaru…it's not your fault. If we just remember who we are, we'll get through this, right? Try not to think about it."

His demon attitude kicked in and he struck his lips against me upon my touch. I curled into him, closer. His arms held me steady. Sesshoumaru was so…warm. I smiled in content.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru breathed. His eyes closed halfway and the kiss changed from fiery to sweet. I caressed his cheek and was about to press closer when suddenly his ears tensed and he pulled away. "Inuyasha approaches." He whispered. I nodded and we stood up.

Sure enough, his brother could soon be seen walking around the bend of the path. He glared at us for a moment, then motioned for us to sit down. We looked at him suspiciously, and then glanced at each other. I shrugged and we sat down with him.

"…Look," He began flatly. "As I said before, I know what you want. I know what troubles you. Sesshoumaru, I realize that you're not from this world. At first I had trouble believing it when Kikyo told me, but every time I look at you it makes more and more sense. Kikyo says you want to return to your true world with my help, correct?"

I nodded. "Inuyasha, are you married to Kikyo…?"

"I love her, but no. Kikyo is dead, and as you know, this isn't just a land for demons—it's also for the dead…for wandering souls. But when Naraku had slain my father and took the throne, I…had no place. After all…" He smiled bitterly. "…Only half of my blood is that of a demon. Therefore, neither the human or demon land would accept me. Fortunately I still had the sword my father gave me…the only thing I owned. From it I was able to stop all that opposed me…they spat at me and called me weak, but I showed them…" His eyes glowed a little. "But…it wasn't enough. I needed a place I could call home. And then, one glorious day I met my love, Kikyo. She was a neutral sort of person and didn't care what I was. So, she healed me up, and Kikyo and I built this house, where we have lived peacefully ever since."

"Oh." I said understandingly. "That explains it. Inuyasha, seeing how it wasn't THIS Sesshoumaru's fault, do you think you could put your feelings aside and help us out with our mission?"

He growled a little and stood up. "I need to think about it." Inuyasha answered flatly. "I'll give you my answer in the morning. Good night." He turned from us and walked away.

When he was gone I sighed. "That didn't exactly go as I had planned, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. Inuyasha will come through for us. For now…" Sesshoumaru grasped my hand and traced around with his thumb. "Let us rest up while we can. Come." We walked down the path together back to everyone else. My mind felt uneasy, and I couldn't help but have the feeling of dread stay with me.

Review Responses:

sakurapetal13: Hehe, now there's an idea!

RoquesHeart: !!! COOKIE!!! Cookie cookie!!! *pounce* ^_____^ And yes, Kouga is a very very bad wolf.

kistune-chan3: lol, I never really thought mushrooms to be very holy…heh. Well thank you for saying so. ^_^

I: Good to know! Hope you can read this update!

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Hehe, yeah everyone does, don't they….=D

fluffy sama 13: Will do, thanks for reviewing!

zeddy200: Arigato! Glad ya like! Read some more, hehehe.

Ryurisano: Yeah, it's definitely different from all the others, ne? And I hope you like this update as well!

Sihara: lol, nope! That'd be a weird way of twisting things, heh.

Guardiun Angel15: Yay!! Glad you passed! ^___^ *pat* Happy, so happy…yes I'll put some more limeyness in, per your request! =D

Satu-Chan: lol, yeah it took long enough, ne?

fluffys_sidekick: *horrible blush* Thank you very much. Where did I come up with it…? Hmm…well I was toying around with the idea, and I was sitting at my desk, and I was like, what if they weren't _actually _a King and Queen, but rather, involuntary ones? That way they would be forced to fall in love! ^___^ And so, this fic was born…lol.

Vegetas4Life: !? What's going on? Have some reviews not been showing up or something? I've heard others complain too…anyways thank you!

Miko-Princess: Okay, will do! ^__^

wyldwolfrose: Arigato! Come and read again! Lol

puffin: Well we'll just have to see…hehehe. =D

samAura: lol, yes I suppose so…well then here's more to read!

…Hmm, guess that's all. *confused* That's odd, a lot of my regulars didn't review for that one. Lol, wonder where they went…FF.Net isn't hiding reviews is it? Is anyone having trouble reviewing? E-mail if that's the case so I can at least know, heh. Anyways, let me know what you think! Next chappy will have…um…stuff! Lol. R&R! Arigato, ja ne! ^______^


	17. The Evil Entrance

^____^ Why hello again, my fellow readers/reviewers! Time for another update! As always, know that I don't own Inuyasha…*sigh*. Anyways, this chappy is the lime of the story! So get ready! ^_____^ hehehe. Enjoy:

~~~***~~~

Dinner that night was rather quiet. Kikyo served us a type of soup. Shippo didn't appreciate it too much, since it was mainly made of vegetables. Regardless, everyone ate it. After the meal we retired to our respective beds. Sesshoumaru was _supposed _to sleep in the room with Miroku, and I with Sango, but somehow he agreed to swap with her and we stayed with our respective spouses. I was brushing my hair gently when I saw him open and shut the door quietly. I was surprised. "Sesshoumaru?" His eyes glazed over softly in the dark and he looked at me for the longest time, not saying anything. After awhile I continued to brush again. What was he up to? From the window I could see the full moon up in the sky. This light filled the room.

"…You're very beautiful, Kagome." He commented suddenly. I jumped a little at the break he made of the silence, then turned to him and smiled. "I cannot really describe it," he continued, "but when the moonlight shines down on you, you seem to glow radiantly. I am…at loss of words."

I blushed a little—I wasn't used to being complimented upon so much. Not looking at him, I stood up from my chair, set it down, and walked to the bed, brushing softly against his body…very slightly, in a tantalizing way. I could hear him breathe in my scent that he loved so much. I sat on the bed and pulled back the covers, burying myself in them.

For a few moments I rested in there by myself quietly, and then I felt a hand gently pull back the sheets and a body climbed in with me. I sensed his lips on the back of my neck, tracing the sensitive area. Sesshoumaru's arms crept around me and rested against my waist. He inhaled again and sucked tenderly on the skin before my face. He kissed around again and again.

I turned around lazily to face him. His eyes burned quietly with love. With one hand I caressed his cheek and with the other I patted down his long hair. Sesshoumaru's tail lifted up and pulled me closer. "Kagome…" He whispered. "You are more beautiful than all the demonesses in the Western Lands. I…" But I put my finger to his mouth, smiling. I shifted my body, and my hair fell to either side of him, shielding us from the outside world. My lips fell on Sesshoumaru's, and his eyes widened a little, then closed. He began to kiss me back little by little. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he pulled me closer.

~~~***~~~

The next morning everyone moved around quickly, getting ready for the day ahead. Kikyo fed us a light breakfast of homemade bread with honey and cinnamon. She smiled at me. "Inuyasha is outside, Kagome. Go to him after your meal…he's waiting for you."

I looked at her in surprise. "He…is? Really?" She nodded.

Sesshoumaru growled a little from hearing this. "Kagome, I'll go with you to talk to him."

I shook my head. "No, let me, Sesshoumaru. It might be best if I talk to him alone." He looked disappointed, but finally assented nonetheless.

"If he has decided to join us, Inuyasha might want some sort of compromise." Sesshoumaru frowned. "Don't let him convince you of anything, Kagome." I promised him I wouldn't and headed outside after finishing breakfast.

~~~***~~~

I looked around for a little bit, and then saw him motioning me over from the top of the hill. I nodded and walked over.

When I sat down, he immediately stared at the ground and began to make patterns in the dirt with a stick. Finally he glanced at me. "Lady Kagome?"

I looked at him. "Um, yes?"

"Do you…do you like that name? Kikyo told me that people simply call you 'Kagome' in your real world. Is that true?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm used to, I guess…you can just call me Kagome—I don't mind."

"Fine…Kagome, then." He looked out to the sunset. "Tell me something…what am I like? In your world, I mean."

I thought for a few moments. How to answer? I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I said, "You're very, um, brave…and the Inuyasha I know would always help one of his friends in need." I smiled a little.

He scoffed. "You are NOT my friend…just an acquaintance at present…"

I chuckled. "I disagree."

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I _know _what you're trying to do…but I'm not completely convinced. If I were to help you out with the use of my Wind Scar…then I must ask for a favor in return." He looked at me.

I wasn't expecting this. "A…favor?"

He nodded. "In exchange for my help…I need you and your friends to help me defeat Emperor Naraku so the demon throne can be restored to my family, like it was meant to be…always. It's important that we do this, or else this land may fall into complete darkness."

Oh. "Inuyasha, I don't know if we're capable…he has one half of the Shikon Jewel-"

"-Don't worry, we can handle him, I'm sure of it. Listen, I've been thinking. With the power of the Tensegia and Tetsusaiga combined, plus the strength of you and your friends, well…victory will practically be assured. Besides, you know him in the world you live in, correct? You should understand a lot of his traps. He won't be as hard as you might think." Inuyasha glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well, what do you say?"

I thought to myself, and then something occurred to me. "Inuyasha, if the throne is restored to your family, does that mean you'll be the ruler? Sesshoumaru, after all, is already the king of my land…the human territory."

He smiled and did a sort of wink. "That's the beauty of it."

"Oh." I understood now. Inuyasha still wanted to rule this kingdom, with Kikyo probably. With Sesshoumaru out of the way in the human land it wouldn't be too hard. "If that's what it will take for you to help us, then yes."

"Good!" He grinned and stood up. "Thank you, Kagome. My brother married a kind woman indeed...it's too bad I couldn't be there for the ceremony. I also hear that you two have a child?"

I blushed a little. "Well, yes—but not really...we adopted her."

"I see." Inuyasha looked back to his home. "Well, we should-"

A sudden explosion cut his sentence short, however. We stumbled down a little in great surprise and dust fell upon us. "What the hell was _that!?_ Get down!" I heard him say. We ducked just in time to see chunks of rocks fly above our heads.

~~~***~~~

When the smoke cleared we stood up little by little and looked around wildly. "Where the hell did that come from!?" He shouted.

"I-I don't know..." I glanced into the air and gasped. "Inuyasha! Look up!" I saw there the thing I least wanted to see—a man, wearing fur, with a mask. Even from here I could see his evil smirk. The air suddenly seemed to feel poisonous.

"Lady Kagome of the human land...we meet at last."

Inuyasha recognized that voice immediately. His eyes widened with rage. "Naraku!! So it _is _you!! What the hell are you doing here!?"

And indeed, it was the infamous Naraku. He chuckled. "Just here to see an old friend, that's all."

Inuyasha clenched his fist. "Dammit! What do you want from us, Naraku!? Or do I need to ask with my claws?"

He ignored this and turned to me. "Lady Kagome, I presume? You seemed to dispose of Kagura easier than I thought...she told me you knew she was a Wind Sorceress before even having met her...curious, would you agree?"

The enraged half demon growled angrily, in a sort of annoyed tone. "HEY! Stop ignoring me! I'm going to settle this once and for all!" He leapt at the Emperor floating in the air, with his claws raised.

He smiled. "Stop." Inuyasha rushed to him, then suddenly crashed, falling backwards. "Fool." Naraku spat.

I ran to him. Are you okay, Inuyasha!?"

He grimaced. "Damn…a barrier, that bastard…"

"…I didn't come here to waste my time with this fool." The Emperor shouted down to us. "I came here to test the strength and knowledge of my enemies. Now…behold!"

Another crash came to us suddenly, and dust flew. Naraku smiled evilly. "Allow me to present…Goshinki."

We gasped and saw him emerge from the forest. Apparently those explosions were really just his footsteps, beating down hard on the ground. "…Damn!!" Inuyasha shouted again.

Goshinki roared a ferocious roar. "I'm hungry…I smell human flesh! Where is it!? Where!?"

"Leave the girl alive, Goshinki…she might be useful. Kill the half demon, and eat _him _if you wish." The big demon roared again happily and raised a claw. Inuyasha, hearing this, stood tall and extended his Tetsusaiga quickly. "I will be watching you from afar. I bid you farewell." Naraku disappeared in the sky.

"Damn that bastard!" Inuyasha shouted one last time before avoiding Goshinki's first blow.

Goshinki straightened up and smiled evilly. "The second move…is yours."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You want to DIE so quickly? Fine then, I'll grant you that wish!" He lunged at him. Goshinki saw his strategy and easily dodged the attack, rendering Inuyasha momentarily defenseless in the air. He took this opportunity to swing an uppercut to him, sending Inuyasha to the ground.

Fortunately he managed to recover from this quickly and was once again on his feet. "He saw my attack…but how?"

"Inuyasha!" I shouted. "Goshinki has the power to read your mind and thoughts! He can predict exactly how you're going to attack! You need to be really careful with this fight!"

Goshinki roared upon hearing this. "How did that wench _know?_ Emperor Naraku was right—there's something different about her…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to me. "Get out of here! Run and tell the others! It isn't safe!"

"I…I can't go and leave you alone here!"

But it was too late—Goshinki turned his head to me. "Going somewhere, Kagome?" I backed away slowly. He growled at me. "Not so fast, wench." He lunged at me, and I screamed. The explosions of each of his steps echoed throughout the forest. Seeing this Inuyasha sprinted towards me as fast as he could…but Goshinki had the upper hand.

Suddenly from within the depths of the trees Sesshoumaru sprinted out like lightning and swiftly scooped me out of the way, just in time to avoid Goshinki's blow. He growled in rage and straightened up again. Soon after Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kikyo ran to us.

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground and set me down carefully. "Kagome, wait here." He whispered. "_I _will take care of that beast…" His voice hinted of an extreme anger.

"Be careful, Sesshoumaru…he has the ability to read your mind—already Goshinki knows all of your cards."

He nodded in comprehension and turned to the monster. "I will show you no mercy. Die…now." He leapt into the sky and slashed Goshinki. Sesshoumaru only touched air, however, as the monster dodged out of the way.

"Fool! Can't you see it's useless?" Again Sesshoumaru set to attack him, and again he moved to the side. The others quickly followed in the fight, but to no avail. Goshinki threw all of their weapons and attacks aside easily. He chuckled in glee.

"Stop." A voice suddenly commanded from the left. An arrow was shot and pierced part of his arm. He cried out in pain and turned angrily to the one who shot it, Kikyo. "The next time…will be straight at your heart."

Goshinki let out a roar of laughter. "You think _you _can defeat _me _so easily, wench? How foolish indeed!" But suddenly, he stopped laughing and his eyes widened in surprise. Kikyo chuckled and raised her bow again. Goshinki stepped backwards a little as he continued to stare at her. "Wha…What's this!?"

"You have discovered it, I see." She said in a mocking manner. "You are unable to read my mind, are you not?"

"What!?" Shippo cried.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted. "What's going on?"

"I see now." Miroku said. "Goshinki isn't able to read Kikyo's mind because of what she is…"

"But—this isn't possible! I can read the minds of all things! I don't understand—how are you doing this!?"

She smiled a cruel smile. "But _I _am nothing—my mind is not here…or anywhere." Kikyo chuckled again, "It's too bad you rely so much on your psychic powers—and although _I _am not real, my arrow certainly is." Without further hesitation she shot it. The arrow was straight and true, and pierced Goshinki's chest. With one last angry roar he stumbled momentarily, then crumpled to the ground.

~~~***~~~

Back at the cottage, Inuyasha had his wounds tended to, who was the only one that received much of an injury. Sesshoumaru insisted over and over again that Kikyo would examine me for any injuries as well. After everyone was patched up we began to gather our things.

"Naraku will surely strike again." Miroku said.

"It was an open invitation…" Inuyasha explained cryptically. "He's waiting for us in his castle. Naraku wants to lure us in his own lair and take care of his enemies once and for all. We need to defeat him now…or never." Everyone nodded.

Kikyo rose. "Lady Kagome…and Lord Sesshoumaru, allow me to travel with you to defeat that foul emperor. I will be of some assistance and you will need all the help you can muster. Let me come."

Sesshoumaru and I glanced at each other. "You have proven yourself on the battlefield, Kikyo. You may join us."

"Thank you, kind King and Queen. Then let me gather a few medicinal things for the rest of the journey."

Before she left, Sesshoumaru gave her a lingering that I knew said, 'That you for saving Kagome.' She smiled warmly and nodded 'you're welcome.' Sesshoumaru nodded back to her and she left.

~~~***~~~

A little later Sesshoumaru pulled me aside. "Kagome-"

"-I already know what you're going to say to me, Sesshoumaru. And it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But, Kagome—I left you in the hands of danger."

I smiled. "You can't always watch over me, right? That's an impossible thing to do. Besides…" I rested my head against his chest. "I think you did a very _fine _job rescuing me from Goshinki's attack. Thank you."

He sighed a little. "I can't always look after you…but, Kagome, I want to. Something might happen."

I gave him a gentle and grateful kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, everything will work out okay. We'll get through this together, right? In the end, no matter what, we'll still be by each other's sides…trust me…" He took my hand and we went outside to wait for the others. Sesshoumaru looked didn't look quite reassured, however…

Review Responses:

Hoshi-chan1: Kouga? Err…who knows? Who cares? Lol

Vegetas4Life: Nope, just a good ol' lime! Besides, three of the chapters in this story have lemons on my website, so you should be covered in that area, ne?

RoguesHeart: LOL!! Go Sesshoumaru!! =D w00t!!!

fluffy sama 13: No prob! Here ya go!

fluffys_sidekick: *horrible blush* aww…you're just saying that…*blush again*

Sihara: Bah, as you can see he does, hehehe.

Rabid-Inu-Girl: =D Well in this instance, as seen with Goshinki, she can be nice when she wants to. Kinda like Sesshoumaru. ^____^

Guardiun Angel15: Ummmm…is this fast enough? ^___^

Skitzoflame: Lol yeah that doesn't seem TOO bad…=D

bloodbunny: Oh crap! *hands over some tape* maybe that'll be enough…?

kitsune-chan3: Hehehe! ^____^ Will do!

puffin: Nah, not really…they've just been…momentarily replaced. Lol

sakurapetal13: Hmm, really? Did it seem kinda empty? Hm, well I'll make a note to re-read my chapters again once more before updating. Thanks!

mandyfanforevr: O_O AHHH!!! You're still reading this!?!? AHH!!!!!!!!! *covers her eyes* _

Satu-Chan: Lol, wow that was short…well thank you! Hope you can read this one!

Hyo-Neko: Good to hear! ^__^ Well read the rest, and then this one too! =D

zeddy200:  Arigato! That's what a lot of people say, it seems…

PeachesDani: lol, no it's not…but there's no need to worry, I'm sure it lives up to your expectations (hopefully…)

Well that's all!!! Hope you guys can ready the next chappy! We're almost done!! ^____^ Enter, the old rival! Hehe. Arigato! Ja ne!!


	18. The Rival Returns

Hey everyone, it's time for another chappy! ^___^ Thanks for waiting so patiently. This past week has been a little rough with dealines every which way. A few A/Ns before we get started…

1) Inuyasha is not mine, he does not belong to me, he is not in my possession…etc etc.

2) It's completed!! It's finally completed! ^____^ For a while now I've been working on a guide to FF.Net that helps you how to become a better writer here and (hopefully) get more reviews in for your story. If you're interested or think you need improvements, visit my website and read it! ^___^ If you DO read it, tell me what you think! Give me comments via review. (I highlighted all the main points so you can just skim through it, hehehe!).

3) I have also added another section for my website that displays my fanart. Right now there is relatively little, as I focus more on writing than drawing, but if you wanna see then check it out! ^__^

Hmm, I _think _that's all…well enough of that, on with the story!:

~~~***~~~

And so, the eight of us set out that day for Naraku's castle. There was a general bleak feeling among us—dread, fear, and uncertainty—that we just couldn't shake off. Regardless, we held our heads high and bravely marched through the trees. Every so often we would have to fight a puppet sent by Naraku, but they were disposed of easily enough. Occasionally we could hear various demon cries echoing in the forest.

We stopped by a small river to drink and scrub the dirt off our feet and faces. I used this opportunity to pull Inuyasha aside and ask him something that had been bothering me in the back of my mind ever since Kikyo killed Goshinki.

"Inuyasha…" I said to him. "Inuyasha, about Kikyo…"

He straightened up from the water and glanced at me. "What?"

"Um, well, I was just wondering about her…how exactly did she die in this world anyways? I'm curious about it…"

He sighed. "It's a long story." He motioned for me to sit down. "First off, know that Kikyo was once the royal advisor for my father when he was the Emperor. I have been told that Kaede is the retired advisor for your castle in the human land…?" I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Well anyways, she was also a great priestess for the castle as well. In fact, some said she could cure _anything_…the problem was, Kikyo, as a human, had to keep mostly to herself in order to stay away from the demons here. My father let her live in a small part of the castle, and consequently I didn't really know of her existence until I met her later on."

I nodded. "So her job was like Kaede's, but for the demon land…I see."

"Yeah, but unfortunately it wasn't like that forever. You see, Kikyo was such an excellent healer that Naraku must've been concerned that she would be able to cure my father once he struck him down and eventually could nurse back to health…even from death. I'm…not quite sure how he found out about her, however…I've been told that, prior to my father's murder, Naraku had been sulking around our home, probably observing things, such as her existence. Anyways, even though she was strong, Naraku was stronger, and so…he killed her. I haven't really seen her show any malice towards him, but since Kikyo's following us she must want to see Naraku die. Can't say I blame her…" At this point something hitched in his voice, and I immediately understood his feelings. Inuyasha looked away from me. It must've been a sensitive subject for him. I realized suddenly that he wasn't trying to defeat Naraku JUST so he could take back his family's throne—he also wanted to avenge Kikyo's death.

I reached out and gave him a little pat on the shoulder. "It must've been hard on her…she must be glad you're here to give her strength." I stood up. "Um…thank you for telling me Kikyo's story, Inuyasha…it cleared up many things for me."

"I joined your party not to bring revenge upon Naraku…but because the throne MUST be restored." I turned around to see Kikyo standing there. She gave a small smile and sat down next to Inuyasha. His expression softened upon seeing her and took her hand. She felt his chest. "Your heart, Inuyasha…it feels heavy, why?"

He smiled. "I'm fine, Kikyo. And now that you're here, I know everything will be okay, right? You face lifts it up again. Thank you, Kikyo."

I quickly decided it would be best to leave the two lovers now, and so I walked back to the others. Sesshoumaru's ears perked up when I entered the area at our resting place and motioned me over to sit down with him. "Is everyone ready?" Miroku asked to me.

I smiled. "Um, maybe we should give them a few more minutes…"

He shook his head. "This time I _must _insist-"

"-Oh, don't _worry _about it Miroku." Sango said. "You'd be less stressful that way." Before he could give a response, she giggled and took his hand. Sango walked quickly into the woods, with him stumbling behind. "We're going for a walk!" She shouted to us before disappearing. Shippo chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

He hopped up to me and tugged on my sleeve. "Lady Kagome, can we go for a walk? Kirara and I want to…"

I stared at him. "Aren't you already tired?"

Shippo shook his head. "We wanna explore! C'mon!" He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me along. Sesshoumaru titled his head to the side questioningly and I motioned for him to follow. He stood up and the four of us began our short journey.

~~~***~~~

We ended up sitting on top of a fairly large hill. I began to make a wreath out of flowers. Shippo and Kirara were examining various bugs and insects, and Sesshoumaru was resting pleasantly next to me. Unfortunately, because it was the demon land, the sky was not peaceful and remained as cloudy as always, which made me uneasy.

I looked around—something had suddenly occurred to me...wasn't this…? "Sesshoumaru, I think I know where we are!"

He looked at me. "What? Are we some place special?"

I nodded. "Yes, I remember now. This was the exact hill I saw through the watchtower. This was once Jaken's home. I guess there's...nothing left. His family once lived on this spot."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and we sat alone quietly for a few moments. "Rin would've liked that." He commented, nodding to my wreath. I smiled and nodded back.

~~~***~~~

When I looked up again I saw Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully. Below Shippo and Kirara were tired out as well. 'They're probably wondering where we are...' I thought, thinking about Inuyasha and the others. 'We should start heading back.'

"Kagome..." I heard a weak voice whisper suddenly. I looked around curiously, sitting up. Where my ears deceiving me? Did I really just hear something? "Kagome...are you...alone?"

"Who's there?" I asked to the sky.

"I'll show you, but you have to promise not to scream..." I raised an eyebrow at this. I walked to the trees. I glanced back at Sesshoumaru, who remained undisturbed (although I knew he would figure out the fact that I was gone eventually). The eerie voice seemed to be coming from the forest, probably because you could hide more easily in there. Was it one of Naraku's tricks? Even though it was a definite possibility, my heart told me there was nothing to be afraid of. I reached the path's crossroad.

"...Where...?" I gasped. A figure sat there against the tree, clutching his head in a small look of agony, doubled over. Despite this, he smiled warmly as I approached, then grimaced quickly in pain.

It was Kouga.

~~~***~~~

"H…Help me…Kagome…" He clutched my robe and I jumped back a little in surprise. "I…can't control…he has me…take them out before I…"

"Get a hold of yourself!" I said urgently. Why was _he _here? I helped him up. "…Why should _I _help _you_?"

Kouga sighed. "You don't understand…" He mumbled. "He's controlling me…I…I didn't mean to try and kill you before…please believe me…please…"

I gripped him tighter. "Who? What do you mean?"

I heard a growl behind me. "What's _he _doing here?"

"Sesshoumaru, I know you're angry to see him," I said without looking behind. "But…I don't think it's his fault…"

But he wasn't reassured. "Kagome, he tried to _kidnap _you." Sesshoumaru stood next to me and bent down to inspect Kouga further. "This demon has no scent. He's dead—probably when he fell from the cliff."

"I didn't WANT to push her off the cliff, something took over in me…HE did it." Suddenly Kouga's head jerked up. His eyes were reddish…menacing. He snarled angrily.

"Stand back, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said quickly. "His blood has shifted. He won't be able to control himself."

Kouga jumped at him suddenly, who avoided the attack. "Stop it, Kouga!!" I screamed. But Kouga leapt again. I turned to Sesshoumaru. "We can't harm him! He doesn't know what he's doing! Sesshoumaru, _this is Naraku's doing!"_

I understood it now. The only way Kouga could've been okay after the fall was with the power of the Shikon jewel shards he had. And the _only _way he could've gotten those was through Naraku. Therefore, it was clear Naraku was controlling him for his own purposes…probably to kill us. Kouga didn't want to push me over the cliff back then, and he didn't want to kill Sesshoumaru now—but Naraku must've ordered him to, maybe without Kouga realizing it.

Sesshoumaru seemed to understand this quickly as well. He dodged another attack and leapt out of the woods. Kouga growled and followed him. "Stay back!" He shouted to me. I gulped. 'Be careful, Sesshoumaru…'

~~~***~~~

I peeked my head out from behind a tree. The two were dueling it out intensely. Sesshoumaru slashed him a few times, but nothing fatal. Kouga, on the other hand, took a heavy gash right above the eye. Sesshoumaru remained true to his word, however, and refrained from killing him.

Suddenly Kouga fell down. His eyes were cleared of the red and he whimpered, clutching his hands on his head. Sesshoumaru leapt to him and gripped him in a headlock, pinning Kouga down so he was no longer a threat. "Tell us the truth." He stated simply. At this point, Shippo and Kirara saw what was happening and rushed over. They saw Kouga in surprise and I motioned for them to stay back.

He whimpered again. "Every time I would try to see Kagome, to see…just a glance…you would spot me first, Sesshoumaru. And we would fight, remember? And…every single time you chased me away. I knew that I would never become strong enough without…extra help. But I was a fool." Kouga closed his eyes. "I turned to Naraku, who gave me my Jewel shards…but at a price." His head lowered. "He could control me at will, and I didn't know it. So…" Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru. "Please…kill me. Kagome doesn't love me, and I don't blame her. Why should she, after all? There's nothing left in this world for me."

"No!" I shouted.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Kouga roared and his eyes turned color again. "He…he's here!" Kouga shouted. He looked to the top of the hill. We followed his eyes.

~~~***~~~

To my surprise, standing up there was not Naraku, but Kanna. Her mirror glowed in her hand. She stared at us vacantly.

"Kanna!" I exclaimed. She took a step forward, and her mirror glowed brighter. "Look out!" I cried. "Her mirror!" Naraku must've sent her over here to do his dirty work. But was she alone? Or was there another…? My thoughts were interrupted when Kanna pointed the mirror at…Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! Look out!!" I cried. If only I had remembered to bring my arrows with me!

He dodged away, but it didn't matter—the mirror had already chosen. A white light flashed and the process had begun. Wisps of light transferred from his chest to Kanna's mirror, and his eyes immediately lost their liveliness. He looked at me with one last breath. "Kagome." He uttered abruptly. Sesshoumaru crumpled to the ground. Fear sprung to me and I rushed to him quickly. Kirara and Shippo followed. Tears formed in the back of my eyes before I even came to him. Motionless, his stare was vacant. I gripped his robe desperately.

"Sesshoumaru…" I whispered. "Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru, no…" I rested my head against his chest. "Your soul…she took your soul…" Grief turned to anger.

Seeing this, Kirara growled and leapt at Kanna. The mirror, however, served its purpose yet again and reflected the demon's attack, which threw her aside like a doll. Kirara howled.

I stood up now—I didn't care if my soul would be taken or if I didn't have my arrows. I just wanted him to return, and I was running out of options. "Shippo!" I shouted to him. "Go find the others! Bring them here!" He nodded and ran away quickly. I turned back to Kanna. "Give Sesshoumaru his soul back! NOW!"

"It is too late." Kanna said absently. "Something that enters the mirror…stays in the mirror." She raised it to me this time.

At this point Kouga stepped in. I had almost forgotten he was there. "Kagome…you must trust me. I know how to beat her."

I looked at him in surprise. "Kouga!? Are you…sure?" He nodded weakly. What happened to the side he couldn't control? I thought Kouga was like that only a moment ago…had he overcome it? "Very well, what do you want me to do?"

"I have a plan. Give me his sword."

I stared at him. "What…you mean the Tensegia?"

Kouga nodded. "Yes, it's the only way." I took it from underneath his body and handed it to him (somewhat reluctantly). He weighed it carefully for a few moments to get a good feeling of its mass.

Kanna's mirror was almost ready. It glowed brightly…at me. "Hurry!" I cried urgently to Kouga. "She's going to-!"

"-Yes, I know. Now…observe." He straightened up and looked at her. "It's time to end this." Kouga sprinted towards Kanna with the full strength he once had. Kanna held her mirror up to him, but he swung up the Tensegia at her. I held my breath.

The sword went right through. He smirked. "The sword is looking for its master, Kanna. You see, this is a very special sword…with special abilities." He smiled cruelly at her. "It can heal a wound…bring the dead to life…or…even return someone's soul from say, a mirror…" Moments later Kouga took it out—the Tensegia was covered in what appeared to be the soul. It stayed there for a few seconds, and then flew to Sesshoumaru's body. I gasped in surprise.

I stared intensely at him, hopeful. He lay still for a few moments, then blinked and opened his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at me. "Ka…Kagome?"

"YES! Oh, Sesshoumaru!" I cried. A small amount of tears spilled down, and I hugged him tightly. This took him by surprise, and even more so when I kissed him feverishly. "I thought I lost you…" I squeezed him harder.

Moments later the rest of the gang rushed to the scene. Miroku threw me my arrows, which I took gratefully. "I was floating around…" Sesshoumaru whispered to me. "Something pulled at me to go deeper into the mirror, but I saw you on the other side, Kagome. And I…didn't want to stop seeing you." He kissed my forehead gratefully. I smiled.

"I'll always be here." I whispered back. With one last hug, I rose again and faced my foe. "I hope this works…" I took an arrow and shot it straight at the mirror with no hesitation. The sparkly path followed it, and the arrow pierced deep inside the mirror, breaking it into hundreds of pieces.

~~~***~~~

We crowded around Kouga. What was to be done? He simply smiled at us. "Thank you…everyone." Suddenly his face froze, and his eyes widened in fear. We looked around wildly.

Naraku appeared suddenly and stood to our left, where Kanna was. "Remarkable…" He observed. "All three were defeated so easily…" Inuyasha growled and leapt at him with hatred. Again, the barrier stopped this and he fell away. Naraku chuckled. "Forgive me for my intrusion—I just need to clean up the mess I made…"

The Tensegia Kouga took had remained next to Kanna, who was unconscious. He grabbed it curiously. "Interesting…but is there not a sibling for this sword? The Tetsusaiga, I believe? No matter…" Without any warning, a beam of light flashed and the Tensegia instantly disintegrated. Sesshoumaru roared in anger, but remembered the barrier around him. "Next…" Naraku pressed his hand against Kanna's back. "Stand up, Kanna." He said calmly. And indeed, immediately she stood up. We cursed at him angrily.

"Bastard! We're going to get you! Prepare to face death!" Inuyasha shouted.

He smirked. "…I sincerely doubt that. And now…" He flew high up in the air. "We will settle this once and for all in my castle. I look forward to having you as my opponent once again, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru growled in an extreme anger as he looked down at the ashes of his sword.

The two were about to leave, when suddenly Naraku turned his head to us again with a second thought. "Ah, I almost forgot…" He raised his hand and a ripping noise could be heard. We looked around in fear, then saw…Kouga. Something began to tear from his body. We stared at him in surprise. The Jewel shards that he contained inside of him flew to Naraku. "…You have served your purpose and are no longer useful to me. Die."

Kouga cried out in agony, then immediately crumpled to the ground.

Review Responses:

Sesshys Hime: *sad* sorry if it's confusing…well I guess I _could _answer those questions, but it's so close to the ending that you'll find out soon enough!

mandyfanforevr: lol…okay, it's official—you're horrible at giving comments. Heh. Anyways, it means 'thanks' and is used quite commonly here (you may have noticed…). Btw, you know, you should really update your story some time soon, lol! ^____^ it's been like forever…and I'm STILL not quite sure HOW you can be understanding all of this…I imagine it must be confusing.  :/

RoguesHeart: o_O I had no _idea _Kikyo and Sesshoumaru liked chocolate so much…lol.

Topica89: Oh! Really? Well then, guess I will! ^_^

sakurapetal13: Yeah, I thought it was pretty good myself. Glad you like it! ^____^

zeddy200: Hehe, yeah he is, isn't he? =D

shagojyo55: o_O 'yish?' lol, okay, okay!

Sihara: *sad* yeah I know it's very OOC of him but with Sesshoumaru and romance you _can't _have him perfectly in character otherwise it just won't…work. Lol Glad you like. ^^

Youkai Yumi: AHHHH!!! *hides* Don't look, don't look!! _ *blush* This story is absolute crap compared to what you've written…don't look!! *covers up stuff*

fluffys_sidekick: C'mon…is it _really _your favorite? Surely there _must _be another one out there that you like more? There's bound to be!

Vegetas4Life: *sad* wow, that sucks…nothing really seems to go your way a lot, does it? *pat* well then here's a nice update for you!

Starr-chan: Arigato! ^___^ Hope you will read this till the end!

kitsune-chan3: lol, sorry! Nope! =D Sometimes, you just gotta show the romance, ne?

Skitzoflame: ;) I'll answer that in two chapters.

Tsuki Yume: Hehe, yes I must admit I prefer this version of her much better…

Guardiun Angel15: lol, I've put three lemon chapters in here already! You just need to visit the website in my profile!

Satu-Chan: Ah, good to see ya…we're almost done! See ya soon! ^___^

*puff puff* Okay, there's a bit of a cliffy for you…anyways, this story is almost completed! Two more chapters in fact! What will happen next!? Review and find out! Lol. And visit my website!! R&R! Arigato, ja ne! ^____^


	19. The Emperor's Lair

Hi everyone! ^_^ Sorry I had to make you guys wait so long, I really do apologize. I'm off to a spring vacation, so I need to hurry with this update. Here's some A/Ns first though:

1) Would you believe it? I _still _don't own Inuyasha *teh sigh*

2) I've started a new fanfic! ^____^ It's a WHR one. Anyone here a big fan of that? Well it's what I'm going to be working on once I'm done with this fic, so come see if you have any interest. If you like this one then I bet it'll be appealing as well. That'd be really helpful if some of you guys could come over! I need the feedback! ^____^ Thanks!

…Yeah, I guess that's really all I needed to say. Well, here's the update!:

~~~***~~~

I knelt down to him—there was no heartbeat. Kouga was gone. "Kouga…Naraku took the jewel shards…Kouga knew…he would do that…but he…he saved Sesshoumaru anyways…his last act of this world…"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. He hid his eyes underneath his bangs. "A proper grave must be dug for him." Without saying anything else the three men set about digging a hole nearby.

"Is…is there no other way? Can he not be saved?" Sango asked anxiously. "Surely we shouldn't give up so quickly?"

"No." Kikyo said. "Listen…" She knelt down to him. "This demon was dead long before. He was only functioning by the power of the shards. Without them, Kouga could not have survived."

"…But…but we could get a jewel shard back, couldn't we? He could be restored!"

Kikyo shook her head. "Kouga would only be an empty shell, nothing more. It would be…tragic." She smiled a sad, knowing smile. Kikyo studied him further. "Besides, this demon had already accepted death long before. He was prepared and awaited it eagerly. Now…he is at peace. We should not disturb him from it. I sense Kouga would want it that way." She stood up.

"Naraku…" I gritted my teeth. "You'll pay…you'll pay for this!!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Controlling minds, taking souls…taking lives! It's wrong!!" I sighed in exasperation. Shouting…wouldn't help.

Sesshoumaru paused from his work. "Kagome…" He said in a soft voice. "If we travel back to our own world, Kouga will be saved. Remember this…there's still a chance." Everyone looked at me.

I nodded. "That's true." I felt a new determination within me. Now there was no turning back from our goal.

~~~***~~~

"I know the way." Inuyasha said. "Follow me."

We traveled with an even faster pace. As we neared the castle everything gradually became darker and darker. The clouds loomed high over the sky and the wind blew fiercely. The poison was starting to make me a bit sleepy, so Sesshoumaru buried my head in his thicker robe as a sort of muffler. The demon cries from around the forest gradually and gradually became quieter. It seemed to me that the demons were almost _afraid _of being near their leader. The castle itself was becoming bigger and bigger, and a clear picture came into my mind. It was of greater size than our castle and had a more gothic appearance to it. I shuddered. Sesshoumaru saw this and pulled me closer, protecting me from the solid wind. "We're almost there, Kagome." I nodded.

Inuyasha landed about a quarter of a mile from the entrance. Soon the rest of us followed. "…Okay, here's the plan." He began once everyone arrived. "This used to be my father's castle, so I can remember all of its weaknesses and passageways. The best way to infiltrate it is to climb the roof by the west side of the courtyard. Once in there we could open a window or door or…something, and climb in."

"Sounds good." Miroku assented. "I'm afraid that it won't matter _how _much we try to remain unseen—Naraku will _still _find a way to discover us, especially in his own home. It's only a matter of time."

"Yes, that's true." I said. "However, he is expecting us, and even invited us to come here…Naraku is probably waiting." I turned to the gate. "Everyone…let's go." We began to proceed inside. 'At last…' I thought. 'At last we can go home.'

~~~***~~~

And so, our plan was put into action. I supposed we looked sort of silly, sneaking around like secret agents. We climbed over the east side of the castle and ran through the courtyard. When Inuyasha opened the door, hordes of demons immediately poured through, as if the entire castle was filled to the brim with them. We sprung into action and started the fight. These guys were the small fry, and soon were quickly disposed of, especially with the Wind Scar. However, they kept pouring and pouring in. "We must press on!" Kikyo cried. "Kagome, we must divide into groups. Go ahead!"

I thought for a second, and then nodded. "Okay. Sango, do you think you could stay here with Kikyo, Shippo, and Kirara? You guys should be enough fighters."

She nodded. "Yes, don't worry about us." Sango smiled. "Thank you for everything, Lady Kagome. Now…GO!" She leapt to the horde of demons. Shippo gave me a small hug and stood bravely next to Kirara and Kikyo. The rest of us moved up the hallway.

~~~***~~~

The inside of the castle was surprisingly well kept. In each hall there was a row of neatly lit torches that illuminated everything. A red carpet touched the ground and folded up the steps. Besides the fact that there appeared to be absolutely no one living here, it looked like a nice place…besides, of course, the evil presence…always breathing down my neck. This truly was a place to beckon with.

"Where do we go?" I asked. "There are so many hallways…"

"I think I know." Inuyasha said. "He should be-"

"-There's no need." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Look." He nodded up ahead. Standing on the path of two different forks in the hallway was Kanna and Kagura. They raised their weapons. "We must fight. Choose your path."

Miroku stepped forward. "I have a score to settle with that young girl for all she's done…I'll take Kanna as my opponent."

"Not alone you won't Miroku!" Inuyasha cried, unsheathing his blade. "Let's go!" Miroku nodded and they sprinted after Kanna into another hallway.

Kagura smirked after they were gone. "Fools. You just destroyed any chance you had of winning by rapidly diminishing your numbers. You began with eight, did you not?"

"Silence, sorceress." Sesshoumaru retorted harshly. "We are simply doing this to save time. Don't be concerned with them." He paused to flex his claws. "_I _will be your opponent now."

She held her fan up to her face delicately. "And it could be no other way…if I remember correctly how weak your human wife is." My ears burned, and to the side I fumed silently.

He growled. "Watch your tongue, wench. I'll kill you before you have a second chance to utter another unpleasant comment towards my wife." My heart fluttered excitedly. He was defending me! He really was!

Kagura shrugged. "Have it your way, then. It makes no different to ME which one of you will die first." Kagura chuckled and flew with her controlled wind down the hallway. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in hatred and leapt after her. I followed quickly.

~~~***~~~

When I finally caught up, I saw them on top of the highest roof of the castle (several flights of stairs later, of course!). The two immediately began to fight, with Naraku's hatred for Sesshoumaru flowing in Kagura's blood. She lifted her fan up and sent a wave of air crashing to him. He dodged this swiftly and landed gracefully in front of her, slashing Kagura's side. Of course, it would've easily gone through all the way and killed her, with Sesshoumaru being the powerful demon that he was, if not for the fact that at the last second Kagura pushed a sudden strong wind to create a sort of a barrier that weakened the blow. Nevertheless she grimaced with the sudden pain, but kept her determination.

"A nice attempt…" She said, straightening up. "…But not good enough." Kagura sliced suddenly through the air with her fan several times, which Sesshoumaru easily dodged yet again. I looked up. The sudden movements in the wind had disturbed the clouds, and rain began to fall. This could only be to Kagura's advantage—which she took, whipping the water like razor blades wind straight at Sesshoumaru.

But he wouldn't let her. Sesshoumaru leapt high and slashed his claws to her face. Blood spurted everywhere, and Kagura gave an anguished cry. The last we saw of her was when she slipped from the sudden shock of it over the structure and tumbled down…down below.

~~~***~~~

I rushed over and looked at him carefully. "You…okay, Sesshoumaru? She didn't give any serious wounds to you or anything…?"

"I'm fine, Kagome." He held his hands to the sky in order for the blood to wash away.

I waited patiently. "Well…we should go look for the others now, I guess…"

He said no response.

"And defeat Naraku once and for all so we can go home, right?"

Still he said nothing. He looked out to the land slowly. His mind appeared to be preoccupied with something.

"…Sesshoumaru?" I stared at him.

He didn't look at me. "Kagome…I must tell you something…now." He broke his gaze from the land and turned to me. Sesshoumaru gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I looked back at him questioningly. He sighed, closed his eyes, and then…kissed me. I was so taken aback at the unexpectedness of this that at first I didn't respond. But then, standing there in the rain with him, I leaned closer to Sesshoumaru and kissed him back with equal tenderness. I wanted this to last forever.

He broke away and I rested my chin gently against his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around my waist, softly feeling for my hair. "Kagome…" He breathed. "This may be…my last chance to tell you…"

My heart skipped a little. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome," he said urgently, "When we defeat Naraku, and travel back with his Jewel half and the Wind Scar, what then? What of us? Will we still share the same feelings? Or were our emotions that we share really just the King and Queen's, and they'll disappear once we return? Would it be possible for this to happen? Will we become…enemies once again?"

I shuddered a little. "I don't know…I don't know." I whispered back. "But I wish I did."

"Might there be any way of knowing for sure? From the monk, perhaps? Or maybe the dead priestess?"

I shook my head. "I don't think even _they _will know for sure. The only way to find out is to cross over back to where we belong…our true home."

He lifted my head up gently and took my hand to warm it up from the cool rain. "Kagome…I fell the King inside of me grow day by day. I can tell his personality is…kinder than what mine once was. Before we confront Naraku together, I would like to be sure if I will return to the way I was before, and my attitude towards you, which was inexcusable."

I nodded. "I understand your concern, Sesshoumaru. But how about his—we'll defeat Naraku, but we won't have Inuyasha use the Wind Scar on us just yet—at least, not until we find some answers. Is that agreeable?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "I don't want to cause you any more pain, Kagome."

I smiled and squeezed his hand happily. "Sesshoumaru…don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out in the end, one way or another." I kissed his cheek for some further reassurance.

Sesshoumaru relaxed a little. "I don't want to cause you pain." He repeated. We stood there in silence for a few more moments, letting the rain fall upon us peacefully. I could've stayed there forever, if not for the constant reminder in the back of my head that Naraku still needed to be dealt with.

~~~***~~~

I shifted a little. He looked at me. "Well, Sesshoumaru…shall we go now?"

To my curiosity, Sesshoumaru tensed up and listened around him. "There's no need." He said after awhile. "Naraku is here."

And indeed, there was a flash of lightning, and Naraku appeared on the other side of the tower.

"So sorry to interrupt." Naraku stated with a hint of sarcasm. "But I was growing tired of waiting."

"There he is." I whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"I know what it is you want." He continued. "I have long before discovered you are not the true King and Queen—only…impersonators, shall we say? You seek my Jewel half to restore order and balance, correct? Unfortunately for you, I will not allow this to happen."

"Shut up!" I shouted. "It's time for you to give up, Naraku!"

He chuckled. "You are of no concern to me, wench." His eyes glistened. "It's Lord_ Sesshoumaru _whom I am so anxious to fight in battle high up here…just the same that we did years ago?" Naraku laughed.

Sesshoumaru growled. "My father always hated you. Naraku, you are dishonorable for killing your own leader. I remember the day well when I came to bring my father's revenge upon you." My eyes widened with worry.

"And your defeat? Do you remember that, more importantly? No, you don't, of course. You are not the real King."

"Enough! Die, Naraku!" Sesshoumaru sprinted at him. Before he could strike, though, there was a bright flash of light. We looked around the building wildly for a few moments. Where…!?

Suddenly a dozen Narakus appeared from the air. They smiled together. "This is the latest technique I have perfected." They said at the same time. "Only one of me is the person commanding the rest, and with your sense of smell veiled by the rain I doubt you could seek me out. Choose fast!" They lunged at him. Sesshoumaru leapt high, striking around in frenzy at the air. The Narakus chuckled at this attempt and dove after him. Sesshoumaru jumped away quickly.

"Sesshoumaru, hold on!" I took my bow quickly and struck about three of them done. They saw this and came to me angrily, ready to attack.

"Stop, Naraku!" Sesshoumaru shouted. He sprinted towards me and pulled me away just in time to avoid the blow from all nine of them. The Narakus smiled evilly and turned to us yet again.

"Stop trying to resist…your defeat is…inevitable…"

I was then that I sensed it—somewhere among them was the Jewel half we needed. The real Naraku was carrying it—probably in order to create the clones of his. Why hadn't I thought of it before? 'Where is he…Naraku is hiding…ah!' I spotted the real one from the rest. He prepared to attack Sesshoumaru again.

"Stay back!" He cried to me. The Narakus leapt at him. Sesshoumaru fought them away persistently, but with a ratio of eight to one the odds weren't in his favor, even though Sesshoumaru was so strong. Eventually, one of them drew a knife and cut his skin, which made him lose concentration enough to be punched be another. The clones were swift, and soon Sesshoumaru stumbled down.

The real Naraku rose up to him and drew a long blade. "You will die the same death that your father did." His hand rose up to pierce into him.

"NO!!" I cried. Without wasting a split second I dove in front of Sesshoumaru to offer protection from the attack. I was successful, and the blade fell deep into me instead. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock, and I collapsed onto him. The blade was twisted around by Naraku, and blood spurted around. Finally I felt him take it out and leap somewhere else to the side. Sesshoumaru held me tightly and whispered my name very feverishly. I smiled a weak smile, and then blackness closed around his face.

~~~***~~~

A/N: From this point on, everything will be from Sesshoumaru's POV.

I held her there, in my arms. The rest of the world seemed to disappear as I saw only her weak figure. My excellent Youkai sense of smell had told me she was dead now, but I didn't listen to it. I stroked her hair desperately and touched her skin, as if to wake her. But Kagome didn't move. Why? The world became darker. If only my sword hadn't been destroyed! This was the first time in my life to feel even a shred of fear. "Kagome…" I whispered in her ear with anguish. "Kagome, I was a fool……I wanted to wait after the battle to tell you…but I never had the chance…and now……and now, you will never know…Kagome……I…." My eyes closed and I held her tightly.

"I love you."

Review Responses:

Kagome-Ann-Saturn: 1) I guess so, if he meets up with that guy who forged it…2) if they come back it'll be there.

Hoshi-chan1: *pat* Yes, poor Kouga…

fluffys_sidekick: lol…well then, you haven't read very many stories! =D

RoguesHeart: Hehe, I know what pocky is but I've never had it myself…I should try it one of these days! ^____^

Vegetas4Life: Haha I never really watched that show…well thank you! Hope you'll be able to read this one! And the last one too! ^__^

zeddy200: Well technically he wasn't hurt, his soul was stolen from him…I mean, with stuff like that it doesn't really matter _how _strong you are, ne?

fluffy sama 13: Will do! =D

Battousai Lover: *blush* well then you should read more stories with this pairing, they're quite good!

mandyfanforevr: Well quit being 'distracted' and update already! =D

bonessasan: lol, most definitely not, I'd say!

Guardiun Angel15: O_O whoooooa…didn't mean to give you nightmares! ^__^' Hehe, well here's another update and after another we'll be done, ne?

Tsuki Yume: Actually, I am! Go and see my newest one! =D

Gomen: *confused* I don't see a fic in your profile…well when you make it, holler to me!

Stau-Chan: Lol, yeah pretty much, she's chosen him…heh.

Skitzoflame: Heh in that case this chappy probably made you fell _really _terrible, to feel sad over Kouga's death…

puffin: Hehe the next chappy will answer all of those! Stay tuned! ^_____^

Peaches Dani: Lol yeah that's what a lot of people seem to be saying…

kitsune-chan3: Haha well all good things must end at some point, ne?

Sesshys Hime: Well, as for that please see one of my A/Ns done below…if you have any questions now's the time to ask!

Sihara: lol, slow motion…I can just see that…=D

bloodbunny: *hands over some _duct _tape* will that help now? ^____^

jenni: *douses her with water* =D There ya go. And see, I updated on the same day you reviewed! ^__^

Ack, one last cliffy, you guys are gonna kill me. _ Well you'll find out soon enough what's going to happen! Is she forever gone? Who knows! ^___^ Since the next chappy is the last one, this is your LAST chance to ask me any questions you may have (besides the obvious lol) so I can answer them in my review response. If you're confused, ask! Please! After that, you can e-mail me for further questioning. R&R! Arigato, ja ne! ^_______^

P.S. - Lastly, don't forget to take a quick look at my new fic! ;)


	20. The Involuntary King And Queen

Wow…what a lot of reviews lol. Thanks so much you guys! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!! *hugs* ^___^ All of my A/Ns and stuff will be at the bottom of this chappy so I don't have to delay you any longer from reading this! ^_^ Here's the last update, hope it's the best!:

~~~***~~~

I carried her body carefully and set it down to the side, out of the way of the battle. I brushed her bangs back to see Kagome's face one last time. She looked breathlessly beautiful, even now.

"…She died because she was weak." Naraku said scornfully to me. "She had a weakness in her heart…and you were the reason it was made that way. _You _shaped her heart to have that weakness. Pathetic fool, why do you regret? _You _were the one-"

"-Shut up." I said angrily to him. I turned back to the only one I had ever loved. "Kagome…desumo…don't leave me now."

Naraku scoffed indignantly. "First your father, now your wife."

"Onegai shimasu." I whispered in her ear. "I vow to bring revenge upon him for you no matter the cost."

"Stand up, you foolish taiyoukai. You'll meet her soon enough in the underworld." I heard a blade unsheathe in the distance. "I'll kill you the same way I killed your wife."

She looked so innocent, lying there. Did she ever deserve this? No. Kagome was too pure for death. But, here she was, clearly not alive. I folded her hands together and stood up. My rage boiled in my blood like an overflowing cauldron. I felt my eyes turn bloodshot…a glowing red. I roared in anguish and sprinted to Naraku with a speed that matched the lightning in the sky. The image of her white face unleashed all anger in me…my hatred for Naraku.

He smirked. "Yes…show me your pain, Sesshoumaru. Reveal your hatred that you have always kept towards me."

I swept at him quickly with my claws, but they only grazed his side. Naraku laughed evilly and held up his hand. Hundreds of youkai spawned from it. "Kill him." Naraku said monotonously. Without wasting a moment they turned their eyes upon me and swept down like a flood. My immediate concern was to protect Kagome's body from the horde of them, so I dove over and slashed them away while standing over her.

Suddenly, I felt more presences. "_Nani!? _What this hell is THIS!?" I looked over to see the rest of the part run over. They had several cuts and bruises, and it was plain to anyone that it was no easy task to fight what they must have fought. "Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha called.

Sango gasped. "Ka…Kagome!" They looked down at the floor to see her body slumped over.

"Kagome!!" The small Youkai named Shippo cried. He looked at her, terrified.

The girls rushed over to see Kagome, and the men stood by me in order to offer aid in fending off the hundreds of youkai. Naraku, I saw, became displeased over their entrance and the number of them increased from his hand.

It was becoming more and more obvious to me that a victory in this battle would not be won by me, but rather by Inuyasha and his Kaze no Kize. He took out the Tetsusaiga in frustration and performed the attack…the same one that was the key to bringing Kagome and I back to the real world.

The attack was successful, and the sky was cleared of all the small youkai…temporarily. More continued to fly out of Naraku's hand. "Miroku." I called to him. "Take care of these small youkai with Kikyo and Sango. My brother and I shall deal with Naraku. This has become a…personal thing." The monk nodded and motioned to the others to fight. I looked over to Inuyasha to see if he heard me.

He did. "Fine with me, Sesshoumaru…let's go!" Inuyasha leapt up, and I followed close behind.

~~~***~~~

Naraku laughed again, and we would more that likely find out the reason why in a matter of seconds. This became true, as he unleashed energy in the form of a bright light from within himself. "Sesshoumaru, we need to get out of here!" Inuyasha shouted to me. But it was too late. The massive amount of energy enveloped both of us. When the light subsided I noticed we were trapped inside a barrier sphere. In here, no one could enter, and no one could leave.

"Now…" Naraku said to us. "Which brother will be the first to die? Such a hard choice…" He looked back and forth between Inuyasha and I. "…Or perhaps both at once?" He unleashed a small light beam from himself. It bounced with tremendous peed off the wall of the sphere barrier and headed straight to me. I dodged it narrowly—it left a measurable hole in my robe. Naraku chuckled. "A small sample of what I am capable of. Should I increase the number to ten? One hundred?" More of the beams shot from himself and down to us. It was all we could do to dodge them as they continued to ricochet off the barrier's walls.

"Kaze no Kize!" Inuyasha shouted. The power from this attack had successfully nullified all the beams. "Sesshoumaru!" He shouted to me. "Now's you chance! Go, before Naraku creates more of those things!"

I nodded and leapt up to him. But Naraku wasn't done yet. "I wouldn't advise striking me, Sesshoumaru." He said to me calmly. Within the folds of his clothes Naraku pulled out the object of my desire—the glowing half of the Shikon no Tama. "Attacking me will also break this in the process. Is it worth the risk?" Naraku put it back inside one of his pockets. "We'll find out your answer soon enough…" He immediately after sent down more youkai to us. This time, however, the youkai did not leave the barrier. Instead, Naraku chose a new method of killing us—instead of attacking us, the small youkai quickly multiplied in number and soon the barrier sphere that we were enclosed in had quickly flooded with them at an amazing speed. If something wasn't done soon, there would be no options of either fighting back or escaping.

Suddenly I saw an arrow whiz by. It had a powerful energy beam as a tail that reminded me of Kagome's. The arrow shot right to the middle of the barrier and pierced through. The wall shattered and dispersed, leaving the youkai to scatter throughout the sky. If it didn't come from Kagome, then there could only be one other…

"Now's your chance!" Kikyo shouted to me. "Finish him!" I nodded to her.

"We can't!" Inuyasha shouted. "The Shikon no Tama-"

But even as he spoke, I noticed Sango and Shippo riding on Kirara up to Naraku. He drew a blade to attack, but Sango countered with her own Katana. The swords clanged briefly, and meanwhile Shippo took this distraction to his advantage and took the Shikon no Tama from him. Naraku saw this and immediately whipped the blade to him. Fortunately, Inuyasha was a step ahead and deflected the attack with the Tetsusaiga.

Leaping up, I extended my claws outward and sunk them deep into Naraku's flesh. "That…was for Kagome." I whispered harshly into his ear. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise. He coughed up blood to my face, but it quickly washed away in the rain. He weakly tried to reach for his sword, but I kicked it away effortlessly.

"This one's…for Kikyo!" Inuyasha rammed into him with a sudden surge of power. Naraku stumbled to the ground. We looked at each other and understood immediately. Our darkened figures stood over the pathetic youkai that lay before us.

"And for our father!" We attacked together with our claws at the same time for the final move that would slay him.

~~~***~~~

"Kagome…" I muttered bitterly. If only she didn't save me. If only she didn't sacrifice herself. If only it were me instead. If only…

…But nothing could be done now. My sword was shattered, and with it, the only key I might've once had to save her. Without the Tensegia however, there was no way now. My rage boiled to an unbearable level, and I cursed myself harshly.

Kikyo approached me then. She looked at me with a face of kind understanding…and it was such a striking resemblance to Kagome that my hopes lifted. And rightfully so, as I was soon to find out.

"There is still a way to restore her." She said calmly. "There is a chance Kagome may yet come back…"

"What? There is!?" Sango asked hysterically between tears behind us. "Well then, hurry! Bring her back, Kikyo!"

The tiny fox youkai knelt down to my dead wife. He nuzzled his tiny head against her arm and waited for any response with immeasurable hope. However, Kagome made no movements and he howled quietly.

"Yes, there is a way." Kikyo said after witnessing this. "Young on, show me the jewel half you recovered from that foul youkai." He handed it to her. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she addressed me, "The other half is deep inside the castle in your own home, correct? If that is truly the case them you only need to put the two halves together and wish for Kagome to come back to life."

My eyes narrowed. "And then neither of us will be able to return home."

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, that's true. However, I think it's a small price to pay for your wife's life. Regardless…consider it well before deciding what you wish to do, Lord Sesshoumaru. Once you choose your path you cannot look back from it."

I nodded. "Then…leave me with her, for now." The six nodded sympathetically and left the roof.

~~~***~~~

I laid down and propped her head onto my stomach, stroking her hair gently…just as she had always liked me to do. The sun pierced the sky soon after the clouds had dispersed, which I had guessed could have only been a direct effect from Naraku's death. The thick poison had left the atmosphere and was replaced with a clean air. Golden rays fell upon her from above, and I smiled.

I leaned down and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, and a tremendous wave of grief immediately filled my heart. She was so close…yet out of my reach. "What would you have me do, Kagome? Help me decide…I cannot do this alone." I sat with her quietly for several moments, trying to choose our fate.

Suddenly, I felt Kagome's presence whisper her answer in my ear. I nodded in comprehension, then stood up and carried her body to the others. She had provided me with the key to our predicament. Now all I had to do was carry the task out. "Don't worry, Kagome." I whispered to her. "I won't fail you again."

~~~***~~~

The others were waiting for me in the room directly below the roof. "I have decided." I announced to them. They looked up at me then, all with different emotions. The monk showed concern. His wife was in hysterics. Inuyasha and the dead priestess bowed heir head solemnly, and the fox and cat youkai simply stared at Kagome in disbelief. 'She would be grateful, if she were here.' I thought. 'All these people…they are truly her friends, both here and in the other world. I can't deny Kagome that.'

"Well?" Kikyo asked. "What is your choice, Lord Sesshoumaru? Revive Kagome and stay here permanently or return to your own time and hope things will become restored to the way they once were?"

All eyes were on me. "I know what Kagome would have wanted. She was…always afraid of staying here permanently and turning into something she's not. Kagome would not have wanted that…I feel it inside of me to be true."

"Kagome and I made a promise to each other right before we confronted Naraku alone. She insisted everything would set itself right again if we return, and now…I put my faith into this answer." I paused a little. "Kikyo, hand me the Shikon no Tama half. Inuyasha, prepare to use the Kaze no Kize attack. My answer is final."

They nodded silently. I picked up Kagome's body and took the other half from Kikyo. I stood off the side with determination.

Miroku bowed. "Farewell, my King. Thank you for taking care of the fair lady. She will make a safe passage back, I'm sure."

"You were truly worthy of each other. Goodbye, my Lord. Take good care of Lady Kagome." Sango said solemnly.

"My prayers are with you, Lord Sesshoumaru. You have our strength and support…always." Kikyo smiled.

This little fox youkai waved goodbye with a heavy heart, and the small cat mewed to us. I acknowledged all of this with a nod.

I turned to my brother. He held his sword up high. "You sure about this, Sesshoumaru?" I insisted that I was. "Feh, if you say so…" He said it very nonchalantly, but I knew inside Inuyasha did not want to do this. He would make a very fine leader for the demon land indeed, I thought. I tightened my grip on Kagome. With one last look around this unfamiliar world, Inuyasha swung his sword, and everything turned black.

~~~***~~~

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Tadaima…"

I sat up. Underneath me was…grass? Of course—this was the exact spot we had fallen before transporting to the other world. But…that would mean…

Sure enough, a body rested against me. I peered down closer to see beautiful Kagome there. She lay…motionless. "…Ka…Kagome?" I whispered to her. "Kagome, why aren't you moving? Please, wake up now…it's alright, we're back…onegai, Kagome…"

"_Bastard!! _Get OFF of her!!" I heard Inuyasha shout. He leapt over to us and slashed his Tetsusaiga at me with a growl. "Damn you! Using Kagome as a shield like that…you're low, Sesshoumaru!" He knelt down next to Kagome with his ears dropped. "Kagome? Kagome!? You okay? I'm sorry I hit you with that…" He glared at me.

Suddenly, to my extreme delight, Kagome sat up. "Ugh…owww…" She rubbed her head for a minute, and then looked up at Inuyasha. "Wha-What just happened? I remember the Kaze no Kize…"

Inuyasha smiled with relief. "Glad to see you're okay, Kagome." His eyes turned cold suddenly. "Sesshoumaru used you as a miko shield for protection from my attack…in case you've forgotten." He growled quietly. Her eyes widened at the sudden memory of this.

I ignored Inuyasha's gestures of hatred towards me and turned to face her. "Kagome, I'm glad you're back…you've returned to me."

She looked at me with a puzzled look. "…What're you _talking _about? Didn't you try to kill me just now?"

I groaned bitterly. Did this mean…? "Forget about that, Kagome. Just try to think…don't you remember? Our castle? Our land?"

Her confusion continued, however, much to my dismay. "I don't know what-"

"-He's trying to trick you, Kagome! Get back!" Inuyasha shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "I won't stoop to that level." She turned to me with kind eyes. "Do you need to have anything bandaged?"

I stared at her in amazement. "You would heal the same person who tried to slay you just a moment ago?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm in a good mood. Well, do you have any?"

A wave of pain sank into me. "I have…no wounds…physically. Goodbye." I stood up and leapt away quickly, leaving them understandingly puzzled. "Kagome doesn't share the same feelings for me here." I said to myself bitterly. "She doesn't remember. And yet, I am the same. Why? Was it because of her death?" But I would NOT give up so easily. I circled around back to their campsite and landed on a nearby tree branch, watching over them. "I will _still _watch over her, no matter what. I am a taiyoukai." Even though our days as an involuntary King and Queen were over, I would still protect Kagome from all that dared to harm her. I vowed to myself in that moment that I would have her in my arms once more, no matter how long it would take. With a new face of determination I leapt off in the treetops to follow their path.

~~~***~~~

Light fell upon the room. Kagome's eyes had blinked for a few moments…awake. She turned to the side and curled closer to the bare chest of her husband, who was sleeping peacefully. The sun glittered on their faces and slowly shined brighter and brighter in a soft glow.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "I'm sorry if I have awoken you, your Highnesses." A voice said on the other side. "However, your breakfast is waiting."

Kagome groaned and reached over to Sesshoumaru to wake him, but the arms that held her captive told her he was already a step ahead. She giggled and felt for his neck. "Time to get up, Sesshoumaru."

He breathed close to her shoulder sleepily. "I'm not sure if that would be wise—don't we have a few meetings to attend?"

She giggled again and tried to sit up, but the arms only tightened around her. Finally, she laid down in defeat once more and buried her head into his warm chest. "…Fine. Have it your way." He smiled triumphantly, and the two slept on.

Review Responses:

Rabid-Inu-Girl: Umm…maybe! ^___^' no j/k, I do that because, well…that's just the way I wanted it. *shrug*

deception-3: *pat* Well don't worry, she's alive now, see?

~OMFG~: ^__^ Gimme a linkie and I'd be happy to.

Sihara: lol he can't because it was broken, remember?

RoguesHeart: *sniffle* But…but I want chocolate! (and my soul would be nice…hehe).

fluffy sama 13: ^__^ Yep! She's fine and well. Lol sort of…

zeddy200: All good things must end, ne? *sniffle*

Hoshi-chan1: Meh, I dunno, it was the way I have been planning it for awhile…at least they're fine!

Tsuki Yume: Well Miroku and Kaede told them in the story, remember?

bloodbunny: *hides* _ uhhh…yeah? *runs*

Battousai Lover: o_O really!? Well uhh…sorry to have made you cried *hands over tissue* no she's not dead…

S.M.: Lol, wow you're an unusual one…got a grudge against her then?

AnimeAngel41: Glad to hear you're intrigued over it! ^___^ Hope this ending leaves some satisfaction…

Cutiepie99: lol, at the second to last chapter? Heh, well thank you nonetheless.

Alexis Barnes: Arigato! Yeah I think that was one of my better chapters…

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Wow, trying saying _that _screename ten times fast! __ well anyways, thank you! ^_^

puffin: Heh, well they do, don't worry!

electricdragon: Nope! Kagome's alive and well…

Miko-Princess: ^___^ Hehe yeah everyone seemed to like that scene…;)

Miko-Princess (again): *confused* I make all of them 2,500 words, so it wasn't any shorter than the other ones…

Miko-Princess (again): He didn't absorb it, Naraku broke it! There's a difference lol

Satu-Chan: Aww, you like me too much to kill me! ^___^ lol well then you can hide me from all the angry reviewers I'm about to get…*hides*

Sapphire-StarLight: *shrug* who knows…meh, but everything was brought back to normal I guess.

trihn: ^__^' yeah I guess it was…well at least now it's complete, right?

Raye:SesshyFan: Yeah I like it too XD lol well thank you very much! ^_^

Vegetas4Life: *pat* All is right again.

Miko-Princess (again): *scratches head* meh…it needed to be done. Yeah I like how you can see stuff from Sesshy's POV now too.

maiyo-san: *gnarls on the cookie* ^____^ Cooookie…yeah I agree that last chapter was pretty sad.

Lilly pateal: Sweet. Glad to hear you like it!

Robin5791: lol, you've been reading this on my site? Well then come over here, I don't bite! ^___^….much.

Dark Mage6: Well then I hope you like this last chapter!

Queen of Kouga: Thanks! ^__^ Well I hope this chapter answered your questions!

araumi: Okay, I will! Here ya go!

kitsune-chan3: *hides* ahhh, I'm sorry…*shields self*

Ashiteru until my dieing day: *confused* it's pretty hard to know what's going on if you haven't seen the show, lol.

lucerito-del-alma: uh oh, don't go insane!! Here's the last chapter that has a strong resolution, I think.

Cutiepie99 (again): ummm, I guess that'd be okay, as long as you give credit to me and e-mail me first so I'll know.

unknown: Heh heh, well it's been updated on the same day you reviewed, so no problem there…

ennui deMorte: lol, it's the same with all the other reviewers, I'm afraid. Well now you can find out! ^_^

Now for my final A/Ns for this story…

1) Okay, now I _know _what you're all thinking. That ending had pleasure and pain, ne? But you guys will hate me for leaving it like that, lol. Soooo…I need to know from you guys if I should write a sequel, or if I should leave it like that. Yes/no? THERE IS STILL HOPE!! THEY MIGHT BE TOGETHER YET!! No tears, ne? Anyways, gimme your thoughts for that…I think it was a pretty good ending but we'll see. Btw, in case you didn't 'get' the last scene. That was the REAL King and Queen waking up, not the one from the Feudal Era…if you'd notice, the servant who talked said the same thing as when they first entered the world. So that's how things should have been.

2) I NEED SOME BETA READERS! I'm always writing more stories, and a few extra opinions would be nice. Apply via review and/or e-mail. The only requirement that I have is that you _must _have at least one story with an average of ten reviews per chapter!! If you qualify and are interested, holla to me! And on a similar note…

3) _I _am also available for beta reading. I can pretty much beta read for any type of story. If you would like me to help you, ask! I'd be happy to help. Also, if you would like me to review for one of your stories I can do that too, but I'll only take requests that are in the form of a review, so that way I'll know you read one of my stories first. ^___^ Oh, and _please _provide a link or the name and series it's in (no spelling errors lol) so I'll know which one.

4) Works in the future: Well of course I'm writing my current fic, the Robin/Amon one for WHR. As for another possible Ses/Kag fic, well, we'll just have to see about that…at any rate, please visit my other fics! ^___^ Arigato!

5) I would like to thank the following people for the creation of this fic…

AnimaPrincess: For being my first reviewer! ^__^ *sniffle*

My lil' kitty: For being cute and rolling all over my notebook which I used to write this fic in so you could distract me! *sigh*

Satu-Chan: For reviewing every chapter! *clap clap clap*

My lava lamp: o_O For making all these weird shapes, which somehow gave me the solution to which direction I would next take the fic.

mandyfanforevr: *hugs* I don't know how you put up with me…lol.

Tea: You'll always be my coffee ^____^ *pets teh tea*

FF.net: Yeah, I guess I should thank you guys, even though…the site has been weird lately…lol oh well.

My pencil/notebook: Of course, couldn't write this during math class without you guys! =D

Okay, now I say this with complete honesty—there is like a billion other people I would like to thank but I just don't have time. _ I didn't forget you, really! THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS. You guys are the most important part of the whole thing (no it's not me…it's YOU lol) so thanks for giving me the encouragement to finally finish this story!! *hugs all uh…400 some of them* ^___^'

Well I guess that's all…*sniffle* it's been fun, really! Hope to see you guys somewhere else, and I hope to read your stories too! For now, onto new things! Bye everyone!!


End file.
